El Precio de una Mujer
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Él buscaba un matrimonio de conveniencia… y compró a una mujer. Darien Chiba necesitaba con urgencia una esposa, pero sólo de manera temporal. Pero no quería que fuera ninguna de las bellezas frívolas que normalmente lo acompañaban. Sin duda la enérgica Serena Tsukino prometía darle mucha más emoción. Darien ofrecía una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**ARGUMENTO**

Él buscaba un matrimonio de conveniencia… y compró a una mujer.

Darien Chiba necesitaba con urgencia una esposa, pero sólo de manera temporal.

Pero no quería que fuera ninguna de las bellezas frívolas que normalmente lo acompañaban. Sin duda la enérgica Serena Tsukino prometía darle mucha más emoción.

Darien ofrecía una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que Serena parecía dispuesta a aceptar. Lo que él no sabía era el verdadero motivo por el que Serena necesitaba aceptar la proposición… y el dinero. Además estaba a punto de descubrir que había contratado a una mujer sin experiencia alguna para que se convirtiera en su esposa…

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 1**

N0 ME lo puedo creer, ¡ha escrito sobre mí! -Serena arrojó el periódico, sus ojos celestes echando chispas-. Es el primer trabajo verdadero de actriz que he tenido y lo ha hecho trizas. Mi carrera estará acabada antes de empezar.

-Yo no me lo tomaría como algo personal -contestó Lita mientras llenaba el lavavajillas de la cafetería-. Darien Chiba destroza a todos. ¿Le oíste ayer en su programa de radio? Ridiculizó por completo a su entrevistado. Así consigue la audiencia que tiene. O lo amas o lo odias.

-Pues yo le odio -dijo Serena con rabia-, y ojalá tenga la oportunidad de decírselo en su arrogante y estirada cara.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas -dijo Lita mientras echaba el detergente-. La semana pasada estuvo aquí tres días seguidos, y cada día con una mujer distinta.

Tendrías que haber visto a Rubeus revolotear a su alrededor. Casi vomito.

-¿Aqui? -los ojos de Serena brillaban de emoción-, ¿Darien Chiba?

Lita se irguió:

-Escucha Serena, recuerda que eres nueva y que Rubeus te dio este trabajo únicamente porque hablé muy bien de ti. Si te atreves a...

-Un capuchino y un descafeinado doble con leche para la mesa siete –Rubeus Dark, el dueño del café, golpeó el mostrador con la nota y recogió un plato de pan con pasas-. Y lo quiero ya. Nuestra estrella favorita ha vuelto.

-Oh -exclamó Lita mirando por encima del mostrador.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Serena asomándose por encima del hombro de Lita. Al reconocer al hombre alto de cabello oscuro y brillante y anchos hombros que charlaba con una atractiva morena, lanzó un silbido-. Maldita sea.

-Ni se te ocurra Serena - Lita la agarró del brazo-. Ya sabes cómo es Rubeus. Te despedirá de inmediato si molestas a algún cliente, sea famoso o no.

Serena se soltó y, con su más dulce sonrisa, alcanzó los cafés que acababa de preparar el camarero.

-Creo que me arriesgaré. Además, habrá merecido la pena vengarse de ese pomposo idiota por hacerme una crítica tan mordaz.

-No quiero verlo... -gimió Lita al pasar Serena por delante con los cafés.

Serena alcanzó la mesa donde Darien Chiba estaba sentado de espaldas. No pudo evitar notar la anchura de sus hombros y, aunque llevaba una camisa de ejecutivo azul pálida, se le marcaban los atléticos músculos. Los puños arremangados mostraban unos brazos bronceados salpicados de un masculino vello, y un caro reloj de plata en su muñeca izquierda. Su cabello no era largo ni corto, ni liso ni rizado, sino algo intermedio, y se peinaba de una manera informal que sugería que sus largos y bronceados dedos eran el último peine que había conocido.

No necesitaba ver su rostro: había sido portada de casi todas las revistas femeninas del último mes al ser elegido, por segundo año consecutivo, Soltero del Año.

Su programa de radio en hora estelar y su famosa columna semanal en un periódico de Sidney le habían dado fama y fortuna pero, aun sin eso, ya era multimillonario gracias a unas hábiles inversiones inmobiliarias, y todo antes de cumplir los treinta y dos o treinta y tres años.

Serena contempló su propio reflejo en el espejo al pasar, para asegurarse de que él no podría reconocerla de la noche anterior. Con su media melena rubia recogida en una coleta y sin nada de maquillaje, parecía una camarera cualquiera. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras ensayaba mentalmente un acento irlandés.

-Buenos días a los dos. ¿Qué tenemos aquí: un capuchino y un descafeinado doble con leche descremada? -canturreó alegremente mientras se colocaba junto al codo de Darien.

-El mío es el descafeinado -dijo la morena amablemente.

Serena le sirvió el café y se volvió hacia el compañero de mesa de la chica, quien ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

-¿Y qué tomará el caballero?

-El capuchino -contestó sin levantar la vista del documento que leía.

-Un capuchino marchando -dijo Serena al tiempo que se lo echaba por encima.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Darien se puso en pie de un salto e intentó evitar que sus pantalones se pegaran a su ingle.

Sin intentar aparentar sinceridad alguna, Serena dijo:

-Cuánto lo siento, qué torpe soy. Enseguida le traigo otro.

-¡No quiero otro! -la miró furioso y luego exclamó, con los ojos entornados-. ¡Yo la conozco de algo!

Ella lo miró inexpresiva mientras reculaba.

-Lo siento, creo que se equivoca. Nunca lo había visto antes.

-Es la chica... -la agarró por el brazo- la chica del anuncio del papel higiénico, ¿a que sí?

Serena se soltó y se frotó el brazo, lanzándole una mirada despectiva.

-Lo siento, debe haberme confundido con otra persona.

-Nunca olvido una cara, y la suya es desde luego...

-¡Estás despedida! -aulló Rubeus Dark-. ¿Me oyes Serena Tsukino? DESPEDIDA.

Fuera. Ahora mismo. Desde este instante.

-¿Serena Tsukino? -preguntó Darien, contrariado.

-Lo siento, señor Dark -dijo Serena, olvidando de momento su acento irlandés-. No era mi intención. La taza se me resbaló de las manos.

-Te he visto, Serena: no se te resbaló de las manos. Se lo echaste por encima al caballero. Recoge tus cosas y márchate de inmediato -gruñó Rubeus para después, con un tono más suave y hasta servil, volverse hacia Darien-. Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por el horrible comportamiento de mi empleada, es decir ex empleada. Me ocuparé de que pague de su bolsillo la limpieza de sus pantalones. Le prepararé otro café de inmediato y ¿puedo tentarle con una porción de nuestra especialidad? Se trata de tiramisú y es absolutamente delicioso y, por supuesto, la casa invita.

-No, gracias -contestó Darien con una sonrisa impersonal.

«Típico de él». Serena resopló. «Mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro.

Menudo idiota pomposo».

-Pero me gustaría tener unas palabras con su, eh, ex empleada, -añadió Darien mientras la recorría con su mirada azul.

Serena abrió los ojos espantada y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Si yo ya me iba...

-No tan deprisa, señorita Tsukino -dijo mientras rodeaba su fina muñeca con los largos dedos a modo de mordaza-. Seguro que a su ex jefe no le importa si me complace un momento.

Serena se volvió hacia Rubeus en busca de apoyo, pero éste ya iba hacia la cocina con un pedido para la mesa cinco.

-Creo que os dejaré solos -dijo la chica morena mientras dirigía una amable sonrisa a Serena-. Por cierto, señorita Tsukino, soy Rei Hino, la agente publicitaria de Darien.

-Lo siento por usted -murmuró Serena en voz apenas audible y estrechó la mano de la mujer-. Encantada de conocerla. Se nota que es usted encantadora a pesar de las compañías que frecuenta.

-¿Disculpe? -dijo Darien con el ceño fruncido.

-Te llamaré más tarde con las últimas audiencias, Darien -Rei agitó la mano y salió del café con expresión divertida.

-Por favor, suélteme -masculló Serena-. Nos mira todo el mundo.

-Me da igual quién nos mire -dijo él furioso-. ¿Cree que puede irse sin más después de arrojarme una taza de café por encima?

-No me he ido sin más -puntualizó ella alzando la barbilla-. Me han despedido, ¿recuerda?

-Y eso es lo que se merece. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

-¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? -espetó Serena, mientras conseguía liberar la muñeca-. No sólo me han echado de aquí, también me echarán de Crystal Productions por culpa de su artículo de esta mañana. Era mi primera actuación verdadera en directo y la ha arruinado. La protagonista enfermó y el director me pidió que la sustituyera, y ahora mi carrera terminará por culpa de su estúpida opinión.

-Ah, esa Serena Tsukino -dijo, y acarició pensativamente su barbilla.

Serena lo miró furiosa. «¿Qué quería decir con esa Serena Tsukino?»

-Así que tuvo una mala crítica -dijo él con desinterés-. Supérelo.

-¿Superarlo? -Serena le clavó el índice en el pecho-. ¿Y qué tal si supera usted esto? Es el hombre más descarado, arrogante y testarudo que he conocido en mi vida. Se cree que puede decir o escribir lo que le venga en gana, pero no se saldrá con la suya. Esta vez se ha equivocado de víctima. Si pierdo mi otro trabajo por usted, lo lamentará. Se lo aseguro.

Darien observó con creciente interés a la fierecilla que tenía enfrente. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me regañó en serio y sin piedad?», se preguntó. La mayoría de la gente, sobre todo las mujeres, se doblegaban a sus antojos, pero en eso también, ella era diferente. Con sus enfurecidos ojos celestes y su coleta rubia parecía más una colegiala que la seductora que tan espantosamente había representado la noche anterior en la nueva obra de Jedaite Frankston.

-Debería seguir con los anuncios de papel higiénico -dijo-. 0 considerar un cambio de profesión.

-¿Y alguna vez ha considerado usted un cambio de personalidad? -le espetó ella, enfurecida.

Darien disimuló una sonrisa y la miró detenidamente. Tenía una bonita figura, de suaves curvas, y su piel poseía ese tono de quien está habituado al aire libre. No llevaba maquillaje, ni falta que le hacía. Era justo el tipo de chica que le gustaría a su tía abuela Luna. Sería la solución perfecta para el problema que le preocupaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Escuche, señorita Tsukino -se la llevó a un lado donde nadie pudiera oírles-, siento que haya perdido su trabajo aquí, y además ¿qué hace una actriz de talento como usted en este lugar?

-En su artículo de esta mañana no me atribuía ningún talento -contestó Serena contrariada-. Le cito: «Un patético intento de representar a una mujer fatal por parte de una actriz claramente inexperta». ¿No es eso lo que decía?

-Puede que se me colara alguna frase así.

-¿Qué? -rugió furiosa-. ¿Ni siquiera recuerda lo que escribió sobre mí?

-Verá -dijo, acariciándose los cabellos-, tenía que entregar el artículo y había trasnochado...

-¿Quiere decir que estaba borracho cuando escribió la columna?

-Claro que no -miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había oído-. ¿Quiere bajar la voz? En este momento no necesito una mala publicidad.

Aunque se estiró al máximo, Serena seguía lejos del metro noventa de Darien.

-¿Cree que su carrera me importa un bledo después de haber destruido la mía tan caballerosamente?

Darien apretó los labios.

-Mire, le propongo un trato -sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó-. Si la echan de la obra, llámeme e intentaré encontrarle otro trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena rompió la tarjeta en mil pedazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, se los metió por el cuello de la camisa.

-Gracias, pero no -respondió secamente-. Diré a todos mis amigos que no vuelvan a escuchar su programa de radio nunca más, y le advierto que tengo un montón de amigos.

Darien la observó dirigirse a la cocina donde, tras hablar con otra camarera, recogió su bolso y salió por la puerta trasera.

Darien miró dentro de su camisa, donde los pedacitos de tarjeta le pinchaban la piel, y sonrió. «Desde luego, a la tía abuela Luna le encantaría». Buscó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Rei, ¿puedes enviarme el teléfono de Jedaite Frankston, y también el nombre y el número del agente de Serena Tsukino?

-¿Qué te propones Darien? -la voz de Rei denotaba sospecha.

Antes de contestar, salió del café.

-Escucha, Rei, tengo un plan. Siempre dices que debo mejorar mi imagen para aumentar mi audiencia femenina. Pues he encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

Rei gruñó.

-¿No será alguno de esos trucos publicitarios que me horripilan, verdad? No creo que pueda controlar las repercusiones si te vuelves a liar con otra mujer casada.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso. Y, por cierto: Esmeralda Ril estaba prácticamente divorciada.

-Era una ramera, Darien, y durante el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos tu audiencia cayó bajo mínimos. Las oyentes femeninas te abandonaron, y todavía no han vuelto.

-A eso voy -dijo Darien-. Si lo hago bien, mi imagen subirá como la espuma en cuestión de días. Piénsalo. ¿Qué podría haber mejor que un tórrido romance con una actriz principiante a la que acabo de destrozar en el periódico? A las mujeres les encantará. Posee toda la química de amor-odio de las películas de Hollywood.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo -murmuró Rei.

-No, Rei, escucha -insistió-, las mujeres de Sidney seguirán mi programa para conocer los detalles de la relación. ¡Es perfecto!

-Y exactamente: ¿cómo te propones convencer a Serena Tsukino para que tenga una aventura contigo? La última vez que te vi estabas empapado de un capuchino que ella te había arrojado -señaló Rei fríamente.

-Tengo una idea y creo que funcionará. Mándame esos teléfonos en cuanto los tengas. Ciao.

Minutos después, Darien llamó a Jedaite Frankston. La conversación fue breve y directa.

-Fue una columna espantosa -rugió Jedaite cuando Darien se presentó.

-Fue una actuación espantosa -le contestó Darien-. Esa chica no era la indicada para el papel. ¿En qué pensabas Jedaite? Deberías librarte de ella, antes de que dañe más tu reputación.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Entonces, esta noche en antena aconsejaré al público que se quede en casa en lugar de ver tu obra. Y antes de que te des cuenta, tu pequeña productora perderá a todos sus patrocinadores.

-No le va a gustar -refunfuñó Jedaite-. Me gusta esa chica. Está un poco verde, pero con trabajo mejorará.

-A mí también me gusta -dijo Darien-. Déjamela. Tengo grandes planes para ella.

-Eres un bastardo arrogante -dijo Jedaite-. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

-En realidad sí -dijo Darien con una sonrisa-, y me gustó tanto, que no puedo esperar a que me lo vuelva a decir.

Su llamada a la agente de Serena fue aún más productiva. Conocía a Berjerait Moon de varios actos sociales y, aunque no había habido nada aparte de un flirteo ocasional, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Cuánto tiempo -dijo Berjerait zalamera-. ¿Llamas para disculparte por la incendiaria crítica que has hecho de una de mis clientes preferidas?

-No exactamente.

-No, el Darien Chiba que conozco nunca se disculparía por sus acciones. ¿En qué pensaría yo? -rió Berjerait.

-Necesito un favor, Berjerait, pero debe permanecer un secreto.

-Querido Darien, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes.

-Quiero que abandones temporalmente a Serena Tsukino.

-¿Por qué? Es un verdadero encanto con mucho potencial. Sé que la obra de Jedaite no se ajustaba a su estilo, pero Ciprine enfermó de repente. Además, todo actor necesita que se le ponga a prueba de vez en cuando.

-Tengo otra cosa pensada para ella.

-¿Y cómo se lo voy a explicar?

-Utiliza mi artículo como excusa -sugirió Darien-. No será para siempre. Podrás recuperarla después. Necesito que esté en paro para que acepte trabajar para mí un tiempo.

-Admito que suena muy intrigante -dijo Berjerait-. ¿No será que te sientes atraído por ella?

Darien se rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Vamos, me conoces de sobra. No soy de la clase que se enamora.

-Puede que no -observó Berjerait-, pero Serena es un cielo. No quisiera verla herida. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Sintonízame y lo sabrás -dijo Darien-. Pero no olvides que esto queda entre tú y yo.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que te costará una cena.

-Acepto.

-En París -añadió ella.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, Darien sonreía.

**ESA SERENA TODO POR IMPULSIVA SE QUEDO SIN TRABAJO Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE SE PROPONE DARIEN…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 2**

DESDE que Serena entró en su casa el teléfono no paró de sonar. Pensó que, si lo ignoraba, a lo mejor podría retrasar lo inevitable.

-¿Contestas? -gritó Amy, su compañera de piso, desde el cuarto de baño.

-¿Serena, eres tú? -la voz de Mina, su hermana pequeña, sonó en el oído de Serena.

-Hola Mina, ¿desde dónde llamas? ¿Sigues en Sudamérica? Se oye fatal.

-Lo sé -contestó Mina sin aliento-. Escucha, Serena, estoy metida en un lío.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -a Serena le temblaban las piernas ¿Dónde estás?

-Detenida -sollozó Mina.

-¿Detenida? ¿Por qué? -Serena agarraba con fuerza el auricular.

-Sabes que participo en una campaña contra la tala de árboles en Brasil, ¿verdad? Pues me han detenido y necesito dinero para pagar la fianza.

-¡Dios mío!

-Por favor, no llames a mamá y papá -dijo Mina-, no quiero estropear sus vacaciones con Samuel y Hotaru.

-¡Pero hay que avisarles! -exclamó Serena.

-No, por favor, Serena. A papá le daría un infarto, recuerda que el médico le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma tras el último susto.

-¿Y qué pasa con Samuel? Seguro que no le importará ayudarte económicamente.

-No, Serena, por favor no les cuentes nada a Samuel y Hotaru, ella se pondrá histérica. Prométeme que no dirás nada.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo -contestó Serena, consciente del orgullo de su hermana y de que no tenía otra opción.

-Gracias Serena. Envíame algo de dinero a través de mi tarjeta de crédito. Por suerte aún la conservo, además del pasaporte, pero me han robado el bolso y el billete de avión.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?

El estómago de Serena se encogió ante la cifra que escuchó.

-Te lo enviaré en cuanto pueda -le dijo-. Me llevará un par de días. Tengo algo en mi cuenta, pero no tanto.

-De acuerdo, me las arreglaré hasta que lo reciba -dijo Mina-. Lo siento mucho. Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Amy. Se solucionará enseguida y no soportaría la vergüenza de tener que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo.

-¿Quieres que pida ayuda a la embajada americana?

-No, Serena, haz lo que te he pedido -dijo Mina-. En cuanto tenga el dinero hay un tipo aquí que me ayudará.

-Estoy tan preocupada...

-Pues no lo estés. Estoy bien de verdad, Serena. Oye, tengo que colgar. Te llamaré cuando me suelten. Te quiero.

Serena colgó angustiada. El dinero no era mucho, pero ella no tenía apenas nada ahorrado. Sin trabajo en el café, y si Jedaite la despedía, la cosa se pondría muy fea.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Jedaite para comunicarle su decisión de echarla de la compañía.

-Lo siento, Serena. Mis socios amenazan con retirarse por esa crítica. Adiós.

Su primera incursión en el teatro había terminado vergonzosamente. Una mala crítica y vuelta a servir mesas a tiempo completo, salvo por el hecho de que ya no tenía mesas que servir. Necesitaba dinero y rápido.

Por pequeño o degradante que fuera el papel: necesitaba trabajo.

Rápidamente llamó a su agente, pero la conversación, como la anterior, fue cortante y desalentadora.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Amy-. Parece que estás a punto de asesinar a alguien.

-Lo estoy -masculló Serena mientras buscaba las llaves del coche-. Iré a por el que me ha hecho perder dos empleos hoy para decirle lo que pienso de él.

-¿Te han echado de Crystal Productions? -preguntó Amy sorprendida.

-Y también del café -contestó Serena-, y por si fuera poco, mi agente acaba de darme una excusa patética para no seguir representándome.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó Amy-. Anoche estuviste brillante, a pesar de la crítica.

-¡Has leído lo que escribió! -gruñó Serena-. A saber quién más lo ha leído. A estas horas debo ser el hazmerreír de todo Sidney. Nadie me volverá a ofrecer un papel, ni se arriesgará a representarme.

-No te preocupes, Serena -intentó animarla Amy-, todos los actores han tenido alguna mala crítica. Puede que a la larga lo mejor sea cambiar de agente.

Serena no contestó. Su preocupación por, Mina había aumentado su enfado contra Darien Chiba. El era el responsable de todo y lo iba a pagar con creces.

-¿Y por qué te han echado del café? Creía que a Rubeus le gustabas.

-Porque vertí una taza de café en el regazo de un cliente.

-¿Quieres decir...-Amy la miró de soslayo-... aposta?

-Se lo merecía por esa crítica tan horrenda.

-¿Le echaste un café por encima a Darien Chiba? Darien Chiba, ¿el Soltero del Año y playboy multimillonario príncipe de la radio?

-Ese mismo.

-Dios mío, tu carrera ha terminado.

-No si puedo evitarlo -dijo Serena con determinación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Amy preocupada.

-Ya lo he dicho: voy a verle para decirle lo que pienso de él. Dijo que le llamara si me echaban de la obra, pero iré en persona.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? Seguro que tiene guardaespaldas. Fue víctima de acoso. Una loca le estuvo siguiendo durante meses. Pensarán que eres de ésas y que intentas hacerle daño.

-Es que voy a hacerle daño -le espetó Serena mientras salía del piso-. Ese arrogante egoísta Darien Chiba ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Espera y verás.

Los estudios Hot Spot FM estaban en Lane Cove. Serena aparcó cerca y se dirigió a la garita.

-He venido para una entrevista en directo con Darien Chiba -comunicó con aplomo al guarda-. Soy Serena Tsukino, actriz.

El hombre consultó su hoja de visitas.

-Me temo que aquí no aparece. ¿Seguro que su entrevista es esta tarde?

-Sí, hablé con el Señor Chiba esta mañana tomando café -dijo-, me pidió que viniera en persona. Llame a su estudio para comprobarlo, seguro que se lo confirma.

-Un momento -el hombre marcó un número y cruzó unas palabras con el productor antes de entregarle a Serena una tarjeta de seguridad-. Aquí tiene su pase -dijo mientras levantaba la barrera-. Siga recto, señorita Tsukino, es el estudio cinco, el tercero a la izquierda. El Señor Chiba la estaba esperando.

Serena avanzó con naturalidad forzada mientras las ideas se agolpaban en su cerebro. «¿Qué significaba: el Señor Chiba la estaba esperando? ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ir?»

El estudio se encontraba donde le había indicado el guarda y, tras llamar a la puerta, le franqueó el paso un empleado. Serena vio a Darien en la cabina acristalada con el micrófono y los auriculares puestos. Como si percibiera su presencia, se giró y vocalizó un «hola» con un brillo en los ojos que ella no logró identificar.

Serena frunció los labios y, aunque tentada de hacerle un gesto obsceno, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada glacial.

-Aún le queda una canción antes de las noticias y luego podrá hablar con usted

-le informó el productor sentado detrás del control.

-Gracias -contestó Serena, aceptando la silla que le ofreció.

Oía la voz grave y dulce de Darien retransmitida por todo el estudio. Hubo una pausa que la irritó un poco: había dejado de hablar para girarse de nuevo y mirarla. Le lanzó otra gélida mirada, pero entonces le oyó anunciar a su siguiente invitado.

-Justo después de las noticias y el tiempo estará conmigo la bellísima Serena Tsukino, a quien conocí esta mañana cuando me tiró sin querer una taza de café por encima. Escuchadme todos ahí fuera: me he enamorado.

Serena saltó sobre la silla con una punzada de terror en el estómago. «¿Qué demonios hace?»

Él sonrió tranquilo y siguió:

-De modo que, amantes que me escucháis, llamadme tras las noticias y contadme vuestro encuentro más romántico.

-En antena dentro de tres minutos -comunicó el productor a Serena.

-Pero si yo... -se calló ante la sonrisa de Darien-. «De acuerdo», pensó. «Lo haré. Saldré por la radio y diré a todo el mundo lo que pienso. Claro que lo haré».

La acompañaron hasta el estudio insonorizado de Darien, donde le dieron unos auriculares y la sentaron frente a él, delante del micrófono. Las noticias se terminaban y Darien sonrió al hablar.

-Gracias por estar conmigo esta tarde, Serena. Esto es Hot Spot FM y tengo junto a mí a la preciosa Serena Tsukino a quien conocí casualmente esta mañana. Y sé que mi vida no volverá a ser igual. Nuestra cuarta llamada es de Jennifer, de Campbelltown, que quiere contarnos cómo conoció al amor de su vida. Adelante.

-Hola, Darien y Serena.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Conocí a mi marido cuando golpeó mi coche por detrás en un semáforo. Me puse furiosa, pero de repente me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que era. Me pidió salir y el resto, como suele decirse, es historia.

-Gracias, Jennifer. Ahora tenemos a Andy, de Castle Hill. Andy, ¿cómo conociste al amor de tu vida?

-Conocí a mi novia mientras me hacía la cera en las piernas antes de un triatlón.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Darien mientras guiñaba un ojo a Serena-. ¿Cuántas sesiones hicieron falta para quedar con ella?

-Cinco, pero el dolor mereció la pena.

-Así se hace -rió Darien-. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no eran románticos? Creo que ahora le toca a Serena contar cómo nos conocimos. ¿Serena?

-Conocí a Darien Chiba en el café donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial como camarera -dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Pero como se me cayó el café en su regazo me despidieron y...

-Y robaron tu corazón. ¿Verdad cariño?

-Yo...

-Ya sabéis el teléfono -la cortó Darien-. Llamad y contadnos si creéis en el amor a primera vista.

Serena escuchaba mientras intentaba aclararse. ¿Se trataba de una broma? ¿Por qué insinuaba estar enamorado de ella?

La centralita no paraba de sonar y el productor, resplandeciente, levantó los pulgares ante Darien.

-Tenemos a Sharon, de Seaforth, con una pregunta para Serena -dijo Darien-. Adelante, Sharon.

-Serena, ¿te sentiste atraída de inmediato o te llevó unos minutos darte cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Darien?

-Yo... -Serena captó el brillo en los ojos de Darien y le lanzó una mirada abrasadora-. De inmediato no... más bien poco a poco, me di cuenta de que nada le impediría salirse con la suya y...

-¿Veis qué bien me conoce ya? -la cortó Darien-. Y ahora una pregunta de Corinne. Adelante.

-Serena, me preguntaba si no te preocupa enamorarte de uno de los mayores playboys de Sidney. ¿Y si te decepciona?

-No creo que lo haga -dijo Serena, que ya tenía trazado un plan de venganza. Sonrió seductora a Darien-. No desde que me propuso matrimonio. Se me declaró esta mañana y yo acepté.

La centralita reventaba de llamadas y el productor introdujo un momento musical.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó Serena cuando ya no estaban en el aire-. ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!

-Lo sé -dijo Darien recostado en su sillón-. Pero los oyentes no lo saben, ni el productor.

-O sea que... -miró al feliz productor y de nuevo a Darien- ¿ellos piensan que es verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estás loco?

-No, sólo ávido de más audiencia. Pensé que ya que destrozaste mis pantalones Arman¡, lo menos que podías hacer era aumentar la audiencia haciéndote pasar por mi novia un par de semanas -pulsó otro botón-. Pero lo del matrimonio fue estupendo. Podemos seguir el juego un tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que eres idiota. Perdí mi trabajo por tu culpa.

-Ya te dije que eras demasiado buena para ese café.

-Me refiero a Crystal Productions. Jedaite Frankston leyó tu crítica y decidió echarme. Y mi agente me dijo que ya no podía representarme.

-Qué pena.

-Peor. Tengo facturas -«y necesito un montón de dinero para mi hermana» estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo-. Comparto piso con una amiga y ahora no podré aportar mi parte.

-Sí que tienes trabajo -dijo-. Ahora sí.

-¿De qué hablas?

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta casi tocar sus rodillas. Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo oscuros que eran sus ojos y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al hundirse en la profundidad de ese océano.

-Quiero que actúes como mi prometida -dijo-. Me bastaba con una novia, pero tras tu anuncio ante más de dos millones de personas, me temo que tendremos que seguir ese camino.

-¿Tu prometida? jadeó-. ¿Quieres que me pase por tu prometida?

-Eres actriz, ¿no? -preguntó mientras se volvía a reclinar en su asiento.

Ella lo miró con resentimiento.

-Sí, pero no muy buena según el periódico.

-Pues ésta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que estoy equivocado -dijo-. Si resultas convincente, me retractaré de todo lo que dije. Por supuesto, te pagaré. ¿Cuánto te pagaba Frankston?

Serena se lo dijo y él soltó un bufido.

-Vaya robo. Normal que no te implicaras en el papel. Te pagaré cuatro veces más. Gastos aparte.

-¿Gastos?

-Perdona -se colocó los auriculares de nuevo y empezó a hablar-. Esto es Hot Spot FM. Darien Chiba, soltero vocacional, se ha enamorado de una dama que ha aceptado ser su esposa. Llamadme para felicitarme. Soy un hombre feliz.

Serena echaba chispas. Todo aquello era ridículo. ¿No pensaría que ella se lo tomaría en serio?

Se mordió el labio. Desde luego era mucho dinero. Además, sólo duraría una semana o dos, a lo sumo un par de meses. Y solucionaría los problemas de Mina: su máxima prioridad. Ella era actriz y representar ese papel no era problema. Aun así...

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó él otra vez fuera de antena.

-¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo? -preguntó sin querer parecer muy entusiasta.

Serena se sentía incómoda. Él tenía el control y eso no le gustaba. Había irrumpido en el estudio para insultarle, pero, de algún modo, él se la había devuelto.

-Hay testigos de tu ataque de esta mañana -interrumpió el silencio-. Yo también tengo un montón de amigos, varios de ellos abogados. Sólo tengo que hacer una llamada...

Serena tembló. ¿Sería capaz de presentar cargos si ella no accedía?

Lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva.

-Mencionaste algo sobre gastos... -dijo con la mirada baja.

-Sí, necesitarás ropa y arreglarte el pelo. Tendrás una buena cantidad para vestidos y peluquería.

-¿Cuánto crees que durará esto?

-¿Qué te parece un mes? Y luego cortamos.

-¿Qué sucederá con tu audiencia después?

-Seguramente aumentará por mi tristeza -rió él-. Todos me tendrán lástima.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Termino en media hora -dijo-. Espérame y nos iremos a algún sitio para charlar sobre nuestro trato. Pero, mientras, estate calladita. No quiero que nadie del estudio sospeche.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu publicista?

-Le diré lo que necesite saber, pero nadie más debe saberlo, ni siquiera tus amigos o parientes.

-¡No puedo mentirle a mi familia o mis amigos!

-No mientes, Serena. Actúas. No es lo mismo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ya estaban en antena. Recogió su bolso y, frustrada, se encaminó a la cafetería para esperarle.

**HAHAHA IBA BIEN ENOJADA CON EL Y RESULTA QUE AHORA ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA CASI se alegró cuando Darien apareció media hora después. No habían parado de asediaria para darle la enhorabuena por su compromiso con el príncipe de las ondas.

-Lo siento -dijo mientras la guiaba por el pasillo hacia su despacho-. ¿Ves lo que has hecho?

-¿Yo? -gritó Serena una vez dentro-. Si no me hubieses hundido, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-Fuiste tú quien anunció nuestro compromiso a todo el mundo -señaló Darien.

-Pero sólo para vengarme por decir que nos habíamos enamorado -lo miró despectivamente-, como si yo me pudiera enamorar de alguien como tú.

-No sé por qué te alteras tanto. Tu trabajo con Jedaite terminaba en dos semanas y entonces, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Servir mesas hasta que surgiera otra oportunidad? Te he hecho un favor, Serena. Te ofrezco la popularidad por la que muchos matarían. Tu rostro estará mañana en todos los periódicos. La prensa querrá entrevistarte, serás portada de las revistas y todo productor de cine o teatro del país te suplicará que hagas una prueba para ellos.

Serena lo pensó. «Desde luego seré famosa, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a mi familia?»

-No me gusta ser utilizada como una treta de marketing, sobre todo sin previo aviso, y no me gusta que me chantajeen.

-Pues a mí no me gusta que me quemen la ingle con café -contestó Darien con un destello en la mirada.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en su ingle. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio con las piernas estiradas y se le marcaba claramente el...

Desvió la vista y se obligó a mirarlo a sus burlones ojos azules.

-Estoy segura de que los daños no son permanentes y, aunque lo fueran, seguro que el resto aún te funciona. Lo raro es que todavía no se te haya caído por puro desgaste.

-A lo mejor deberías comprobarlo para asegurar que sigue en activo -sugirió él.

-No lo creo -contestó ella con una mirada de desdén mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El se rió y avanzó hasta situarse justo frente a ella. Levantó su barbilla con un dedo y la miró a los ojos.

-Tienes una cara muy expresiva. No puedo dejar de mirarte. Esos ojos celestes me recuerdan un tormentoso atardecer cuando el cielo plomizo de pronto se ilumina con furiosos relámpagos.

Serena no respiró cuando él empezó a acariciar su labio inferior con el pulgar, una y otra vez. Debería aparentar al menos que intentaba alejarse de él, pero su contacto resultaba hipnotizador. Su corazón se desbocó cuando colocó una mano en su cadera y la atrajo aún más hacia sí.

-¿Qué haces? -musitó.

La sujetó con fuerza y sus dedos acariciaron la suave curva de su cadera. Sonreía.

-Pensé que esta parte deberíamos ensayarla en privado, así cuando lo hagamos en público no nos resultará tan raro.

-¿Ensayar? -Serena tragó saliva-. ¿Ensayar para qué?

Darien bajó la cabeza y su cálido aliento acarició sus labios mientras le decía con voz profunda y sensual:

-Debemos ensayar la escena del beso.

-¿Es... escena del beso? -su estómago le dio un vuelco.

Se acercó un poco más hasta pegar totalmente el pecho contra el de Serena.

-Ya sabes, es cuando coloco mi boca sobre la tuya y me correspondes.

-Ya sé lo que es la escena del beso, pero yo... -antes de que Serena pudiera protestar había colocado su boca con firmeza sobre la de ella.

El movimiento tan tentador de sus labios la asustó. Tenía intención de luchar contra él, pero en cuanto esos labios entraron en contacto con los suyos sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta le correspondió, abriendo la boca en cuanto sintió la caricia de su lengua. Él entró en su boca con un ímpetu que la hizo estremecer. Era una locura. No dejaba de pensar lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero lo que sentía en sus brazos lo dominaba todo. Respondió con todo su cuerpo.

Sintió la tensión en los pechos cuando él la apretó para besarla con más fuerza. Sus muslos temblaron al contacto con aquello que presionaba con tanta urgencia contra su vientre. Nunca la habían besado así ¡y no era más que el ensayo!

«Pero nada de esto es real» se dijo. «Es una actuación, un truco publicitario. No tiene nada que ver con sentimientos verdaderos». Era una actuación.

-Vaya, creo que tendré que retractarme de todo lo que dije en el artículo –Darien levantó la cabeza y miró su rostro ruborizado-. Ha sido una actuación digna de un Oscar. Nadie creería que no estás enamorada de mí.

-Si crees que me vas a manipular a tu antojo -Serena se soltó furiosa-, te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

-No ha sido más que una actuación, como tantas otras -dijo él-. Además, anoche besaste al protagonista, aunque sin convencer demasiado: puede que le oliera el aliento.

-No le olía.

-Entonces, ¿qué problema había? ¿No era tu tipo?

-A los actores no tiene que gustamos la persona a quien damos réplica. Afortunadamente, ya que no se me ocurre nadie a quien odie más que a ti.

-Entonces éste es tu gran reto profesional -le contestó con una sonrisa burlona-. Convencer al público de que estás enamorada de mí cuando me odias.

-Puedo hacerlo -espetó obstinadamente-. Te demostraré que no soy la actriz inexperta y patética que crees que soy.

-Bueno -contestó él-. Empezaremos con la actuación en público esta noche. Te enviaré un coche a las siete. Ponte algo sexy y elegante.

-No tengo nada sexy y elegante.

-Cómprate algo -dijo, mientras echaba mano de su cartera y le ofrecía un fajo de billetes.

Serena no tocó el dinero.

-Adelante -dijo él-. Forma parte del trato, ¿recuerdas?

-No quiero tu asqueroso dinero. Preferiría vestirme con harapos antes que aceptar nada de ti.

El la atrajo hacia sí y, con una destreza que la dejó sin aliento, le introdujo el dinero por el escote, entre los turgentes pechos.

-Cuando te diga que te compres algo sexy y elegante, lo hará, ¿entiendes, Serena? Actúas para mí y espero, y pago, para que tu actuación sea brillante.

-Ante el público tendré que aparentar -Serena le fulminó con la mirada mientras guardaba los billetes en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros-, pero en privado te odiaré hasta morir. ¿Me oyes?

-Alto y claro -dijo él mientras le cedía el paso-. Vamos, te acompaño al coche.

-Conozco el camino -intentó marcharse, pero él le bloqueó el paso con el brazo.

Ella se echó atrás ante el contacto del brazo contra su pecho.

-No pelees contra mí, Serena, porque cuando yo peleo, juego sucio. No lo olvides.

-Vaya noticia. Un playboy sin escrúpulos y nada mejor que hacer que manipular a los demás. ¡Qué patético!

-Te diré lo que es patético -dijo él con un toque de ira en la voz-. Tu pequeña venganza de esta mañana fue un impulso pueril que casi demuestra que no vales para otra cosa que no sean esos anuncios de papel higiénico.

-¿Y por qué no me demandas? -Serena apretó los puños-. Adelante.

-No me tientes, señorita. ¿Cuánto tardarías en encontrar trabajo si se supiera la verdad? Ningún agente querría representarte, y lo sabes. Tu reputación de diva alocada te precedería.

Serena quiso aguantar su mirada, pero la rigidez de su mandíbula lo desaconsejaba. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y eliminaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sabía que no volvería a trabajar como actriz si él lo decidía así.

Bajó la mirada y no le rechazó cuando la llevó de la mano hasta el coche.

-Te veo esta noche -dijo mientras ella arrancaba el coche.

-Te veo en el infierno -murmuró ella.

Darien se pasó la lengua por los labios. Todavía sentía el sabor a fresa de su boca contra la suya. Incluso la presión de su cuerpo contra el pecho, las suaves curvas que tan bien se amoldaban a él, como si las hubiesen esculpido a medida. Tenerla tan cerca había despertado un profundo deseo que todavía latía en su sangre. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer.

Pero él no creía en el amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera en el romance. La palabra «amor» se confundía demasiado a menudo con «lascivia». Lascivia a primera vista: con eso sí se identificaba.

Sentía lascivia por Serena Tsukino. Podía manejar la lascivia.

Sin embargo, frunció levemente el ceño mientras volvía al estudio.

**SERA QUE DARIEN EMPIEZA A SENTIR ALGO MAS QUE ATRACCION POR SERENA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 4 **

DIME que es verdad! -gritó Amy en cuanto Serena cruzó la puerta-. Te oí por laradio. ¿De verdad estáis prometidos?

-Bueno... eh... verás...

-¡Qué romántico! -suspiró-. Creía que le odiabas y resulta que te casas con él. ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?

-Aún no hemos pensado en eso -dijo Serena, que odiaba cada vez más a Darien por obligarla a mentir-. Sucedió tan deprisa. Todavía no me lo creo.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Te diste cuenta de repente de que lo querías? ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

Serena tuvo que recurrir a todas sus dotes de actriz para resultar convincente.

-Fui a insultarle, pero estaba allí sentado y... perdí el control. Fue... increíble.

-Dios, ojalá alguien me hiciera sentir así -dijo Amy-. Y encima es rico y famoso.

-Su dinero no me importa en absoluto -mintió Serena.

Lo cierto era que el dinero de Darien Chiba era la única razón para que ella hiciera aquello: por Mina; de lo contrario, ella le habría dicho dónde podía meterse su ridículo papel de novia. Ya había ingresado el fajo de billetes en la tarjeta de crédito de su hermana, y se sentía menos culpable. Al menos era algo, hasta que pudiera enviarle más.

-Claro que no te importa el dinero, pero siempre ayuda -respondió pragmática Amy-. ¿Y cuándo vuelves a verlo?

-En un par de horas -dijo Serena con una punzada de terror en el estómago.

-¿Dos horas? -exclamó Amy-. ¡Pero si ni siquiera te has arreglado el pelo!

-¿Puedes prestarme tu vestido de noche negro? -preguntó Serena mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se soltaba el pelo.

-¿Cuál? ¿El del cuello de pedrería o el de la raja en el muslo?

-¿Cuál es más sexy?

-Decididamente el de la raja - Amy escudriñó a Serena-. Además: tienes buenas piernas.

Una hora y tres cuartos después, Serena se miró en el espejo. No quedaba rastro de la actriz en paro. Su lugar lo ocupaba una figura sofisticada con la rubia melena recogida de manera informal aunque elegante, y el toque final de los pendientes de Amy.

-¡Estás estupenda! Darien se volverá a enamorar en cuanto te vea -dijo Amy.

Serena contuvo la risa. Darien Chiba era de los que sólo se enamoraban de ellos mismos. Ninguna de sus relaciones, aireadas por la prensa, había durado más de una o dos semanas. «Normal» pensó, «con tamaño ego no queda sitio para nadie más».

-¡Ahí está! -susurró Amy al oír el timbre. Recogió el bolso que le había prestado a Serena y la empujó hacia la puerta.

Serena abrió y se encontró a un hombre con uniforme de chófer.

-Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. Me llamo Netflye. Soy el chófer del señor Chiba. Me ha pedido que la lleve a su cita. Él tiene un compromiso, pero se reunirá con usted allí.

Serena no se quedó impresionada con tanta opulencia. No le gustaban las demostraciones de riqueza y además pensaba que Darien lo había hecho aposta para recordarle quién mandaba. Se preguntaba cuál sería ese compromiso: sin duda un breve encuentro con alguna de sus amantes.

Sonrió al chófer y lo siguió hasta la limusina, se giró para saludar a la impresionada Amy y se sentó en el asiento.

Minutos después, atravesaban Harbour Bridge hacia el centro. Se veían muchos yates, con las velas blancas a juego con el edificio de la Opera de Sidney que brillaba bajo el sol.

Enseguida se encaminaron hacia uno de los mejores hoteles, donde numerosos paparazzi la esperaban. Un empleado del hotel le abrió la puerta.

Serena salió del coche como si perteneciera a la realeza y sonrió a las cámaras mientras avanzaba por la alfombra roja hacia la entrada.

El suelo de mármol brillaba como un espejo, del techo colgaban lámparas de araña y frente a la gran escalinata había una mesa con un enorme centro floral.

Un periodista le puso un micrófono en la cara:

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿cómo se siente tras haberle robado el corazón al soltero más codiciado de Sidney?

-Absolutamente bien -contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Es la envidia de las mujeres de Sidney -le dijo otro-. Nadie creía que fuese a caer. ¿Cuál es su secreto?

-El único secreto es el amor -dijo ella-. Te llega por sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperas.

-¿De verdad se conocieron por casualidad? -preguntó una reportera.

-Sí... -sonrió tímidamente Serena -le eché encima una taza de café por accidente.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en el rumor de que la crítica del señor Chiba sobre su actuación en la obra de Jedaite Frankston precipitó el accidente?

-No es cierto... como ya he dicho: fue un accidente. Se me resbaló la taza de las manos -mintió Serena-. Hasta que no se levantó no vi quién era y... bueno... los sentimientos me embargaron, al igual que a él.

-Se dice que esto no es más que una treta publicitaria -dijo otro periodista-. ¿Algún comentario?

-Sí -miró hacia la cámara de televisión-. Me gustaría aclarar que el amor a primera vista existe. Darien y yo somos la prueba de ello. En cuanto nos conocimos fue como... el destino -estaba metida en el papel y colocó la mano sobre el pecho-, casi podía oír cantar a los ángeles -soltó un suspiro-. Me muero por que nos casemos. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Eh... gracias, señorita Tsukino -el periodista se volvió hacia la cámara-. Bien, ya lo han escuchado de primera mano. Para quien nos acabe de sintonizar: el dos veces Soltero del Año de Sidney acaba de encontrar su media naranja. El compromiso oficial entre la señorita Serena Tsukino y el señor Darien Chiba es el titular en todas las noticias del país.

Serena se giró al notar una mano en su codo.

-Por aquí, señorita Tsukino -le indicó un empleado del hotel mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras-. El señor Chiba llegará en breve. El salón de baile está en la primera planta.

Serena recogió la cola de su vestido y subió las escaleras ante los flashes de las cámaras. Se divertía. Disfrutaba con el papel de prometida de Darien. Sobre todo, estaba satisfecha de su imagen ingenua. ¿Quién dijo que no sabía actuar?

El salón de baile estaba repleto de globos rosas y azules y de serpentinas. Las mesas para la cena estaban colocadas alrededor de una pequeña pista de baile.

Los demás invitados ya habían llegado y disfrutaban con los aperitivos.

-Su mesa es la uno -la informó el mismo empleado-. Por aquí.

Serena le siguió hasta una mesa ocupada por algunos invitados. En cuanto se acercó, se pusieron en pie y la felicitaron efusivamente.

-¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa!

-Siempre supe que acabaría por caer.

-¡Eres preciosa! No es extraño que le impresionaras tanto.

Serena se dejó querer. Se sentía como una estrella de Hollywood. Sonrió y estrechó todas las manos, intentando recordar los nombres y las caras de cada uno.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado -Zyocite Myers señaló el asiento junto a ella-. Darien llegará enseguida.

-Gracias -Serena se sentó y recolocó su vestido.

-Habrá ido a ver a su tía abuela -dijo Zyocite en voz baja-. ¿Te ha hablado sobre ella?

Serena no estaba segura de qué contestar. Se suponía que era su prometida: una prometida debería conocerlo todo sobre el hombre con quien se iba a casar.

-Eh... sí.

-No vivirá mucho tiempo, pobre -siguió Zyocite-. El no sabe que yo lo sé. Lo descubrí por casualidad, ya que mi suegra está en la misma unidad de cuidados paliativos -se inclinó hacia Serena-. Nadie del estudio lo sabe; no encajaría con su imagen. ¿Verdad?

-Eh... no.

Serena frunció el ceño. Se sentía culpable por pensar que Darien estaba con alguna de sus amantes cuando en realidad estaba junto al lecho de una enferma terminal. Pensó en los ancianos de su propia familia, la familia extensa que tanto adoraba.

Habían llenado su vida de amor y seguridad y le habían dado un sentido verdadero al término «familia».

-Ah, aquí llega -Zyocite le dio un toque en el hombro.

Serena se giró y vio a Darien acercarse a la mesa. Su imponente figura hacía que todos se girasen hacia él. Se inclinó sobre ella y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la besó prolongadamente.

-¿Cómo está mi preciosa prometida esta noche?

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tensa sin contestar, pero le envió un mensaje visual que esperaba nadie más captaría.

-Ya veo que tu amor por mí te ha dejado sin habla -dijo, acariciándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo-. Qué adorable.

-Tipo afortunado -uno de los hombres mayores golpeó a Darien en el hombro al pasar.

-Ya te dije que acabaría por suceder - dijo otro invitado.

-Me encanta -dijo otra mujer-, tendrías que haberla visto manejar a los medios. Con toda naturalidad.

-¿Y cómo manejaste a los medios? -susurró Darien mientras se sentaba.

Serena se sentía un poco avergonzada por comportarse con la prensa como una actriz superficial. Si hubiera sabido que estaba junto a su tía abuela...

-Fue pan comido -le dijo.

-Buena chica -dijo él alcanzando su copa-, no me gustaría que esta fiesta benéfica infantil se estropeara por una mala crítica.

-¿Benéfica infantil? -Serena se quedó de una pieza.

Miró hacia el estrado, donde un colorido cartel portaba el emblema de beneficencia para niños con cáncer. El nombre de Darien figuraba como principal patrocinador.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó-. Pareces un poco aturdida.

-No estoy aturdida en absoluto -Serena bajó la cabeza y contempló sus cubiertos.

-¿Y por qué te ruborizas?

-No me ruborizo -negó, aunque sentía su cara a punto de explotar-. Hace calor aquí.

-Tomemos un poco del aire -dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

No le quedaba más remedio que seguirle. Los de más invitados les observaban encantados y un par de cámaras se dispararon a su paso.

-Siento haberme retrasado -la condujo a una estancia apartada de la prensa-. Tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ver a tu tía abuela?

Darien frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

-¿Quién te habló de mi tía abuela?

-Zyocite Myers.

-No tenía derecho a hacerlo -su semblante se ensombreció y apretó los puños.

-Creo que tenía derecho a contarme los detalles importantes de tu vida y tu pasado -dijo ella-. No puedo representar mi papel si no conozco al resto de los personajes.

-No necesitas conocerme. No es más que una actuación. Tú sigue el guión.

-Este guión tiene muchas lagunas -dijo Serena-. No resultaré convincente si no te conozco como persona. Nadie creerá que me he enamorado de ti si no demuestro saber quién eres en realidad.

-De acuerdo -Darien reflexionó un instante-. Te daré algunos detalles, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien -respiró hondo-. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía siete años. Ya casi ni los recuerdo. Mi tía abuela Luna me crió. Fin de la historia.

-Pero... -Serena protestó.

-¡No me acuerdo y basta! -sus ojos la acribillaron-. Y ahora continuemos con la representación.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacemos aquí? -preguntó mientras intentaba seguir su ritmo.

-Hemos venido para recaudar cien mil dólares para la Unidad de Oncología Infantil del hospital St. Patrick,

-¡Espera! -exclamó tirándole de la manga para obligarle a girarse-. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

-Ya te lo dije esta tarde -contestó tras desviar la mirada de su boca-. Quiero que representes el papel de mi prometida. ¿No diste ese tema en la escuela de interpretación?

-Sí, en Relaciones Fingidas 101 -dijo alzando la barbilla.

Él echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? -preguntó-. ¿No me crees capaz de simular una relación fingida?

-Empiezo a pensar que he subestimado enormemente tu capacidad de actuación -dijo Darien, rodeándola por los hombros de vuelta al salón de baile.

-Te dije que sabía actuar -contestó con una sonrisa forzada mientras les sacaban una foto.

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta hoy no me habías parecido muy convincente.

-En la obra de Jedaite seguía mi instinto. Me habría hecho falta algo más de tiempo para hacerme con el papel. No olvides que yo era la suplente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has enamorado de verdad? -Darien se paró en seco para mirarla.

-Eh… no -desvió su mirada-. He tenido algún escarcen, pero nada serio.

-¿Alguna vez has vivido con alguien?

-No...

-¿Te has comprometido?

-Claro que no -lo miró furiosa-. Por si no lo sabes, la mayoría de las mujeres prefieren estar enamoradas del hombre con el que se van a casar.

Él la miró unos minutos que parecieron eternos, con sus ojos azules clavados en ella. Serena se preparó para su siguiente pregunta. «Ahí va», pensó. La pregunta: «¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien?»

-Creo que disfrutarás de la velada -dijo por fin-. ¿Te gusta bailar?

No era la pregunta que ella se esperaba y le llevó un tiempo asimilarla.

-Oh, sí: me encanta bailar.

Darien la miró sin que ella se diera cuenta. Iba preciosa, con un ajustado vestido que marcaba todas sus curvas. Sus ojos celestes, brillantes e inteligentes, estaban iluminados por el maquillaje y en su boca llevaba un brillo color rosa camelia.

Poseía un aire ingenuo que le atraía enormemente. Casi siempre se había relacionado con mujeres de mundo, y eso le aburría. Sabía que su dinero y clase social eran su principal reclamo, pero Serena no sentía ningún interés por él, ni por su dinero. Estaba allí por obligación.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar en la conversación mantenida con su tía abuela esa misma tarde. No le gustaba mentir a la única persona que siempre le había apoyado, pero había merecido la pena por ver la alegría en su rostro al confirmarle su noviazgo. No sabía si iba a creerle de buenas a primeras, pero lo había hecho. Le había dicho que, en cuanto conoció a Serena, supo que era la mujer de sus sueños. Y no había mentido: Serena Tsukino estaba hecha del mismo material que los sueños masculinos.

-¡Mi querido niño! -la tía Luna le había apretado las manos-. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Al principio pensé que era una treta publicitaria o un truco para que cambiara mi testamento. Sé que no te gustan mis condiciones, pero no quería que dilapidaras todo con alguien que sólo buscara tu dinero.

Darien se estremeció al recordar el testamento de la tía Luna. Había mucho dinero y, aunque él no lo necesitaba, no iba a quedarse quieto mientras la persona responsable de la muerte de sus padres se lo llevaba todo.

-Eres igual que tu padre -siguió su tía abuela-. Se enamoró de tu madre nada más verla. Fue muy romántico -lo miró con arrobo-. Siempre soñé con este momento: que sentaras la cabeza con una buena chica y no con una de esas cazafortunas que sueles frecuentar. La oí por la radio esta tarde, parece tan dulce... ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?

-Te la traeré mañana -se oyó a sí mismo prometerla.

-Sería maravilloso. No puedo esperar para conocerla. Seguro que es perfecta para ti.

Darien se inclinó para besar su mejilla antes de irse.

-Sí -dijo con un cosquilleo en el pecho al recordar el rostro de Serena-, es perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

Cuando volvieron al salón estaban sirviendo el primer plato. Serena se sentó aliviada cuando el brazo de Darien dejó de rodear sus hombros. Tenerle físicamente tan cerca la incomodaba. Desde que la había besado esa misma tarde le resultaba casi insoportable pensar en él. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta para captar cualquier movimiento o gesto suyo. Si se giraba hacia el hombro izquierdo, hasta podía oler su colonia allí donde había apoyado el brazo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que la tocara en público, pero cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más vulnerable ante él.

Alcanzó la copa de vino y sintió su pierna contra la de ella. Intentó separarse, pero su mano bajó por el muslo. La presión de sus dedos la quemaba a través del vestido. Y su corazón se aceleró cuando clavó su mirada azul en ella.

-¿Todo bien, cariño?

-Bi...ien -humedeció los labios y no se movió cuando su mano subió un poco más.

-Relájate -le dijo al oído.

-Estoy relajada.

-No, no lo estás. Estás completamente tensa.

-Porque tu mano está donde no debería -dijo mientras sonreía a una cámara.

-Soy tu prometido, se supone que debo tocarte.

-Sí, pero en público.

-Esto es público. De hecho, no podría serlo más. Aquí hay al menos quinientas personas.

-Debajo de la mesa no es público -señaló ásperamente Serena.

-¿Mejor así? -él sonrió y posó la mano en su cuello, jugando con los mechones de su pelo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos, sabedora de que los observaban, pero cada vez le costaba más disimular sus reacciones. Esperaba que él diera por hecho que tan sólo actuaba, pero algo en su sonrisa le sugirió que conocía el efecto que producía en ella.

-Bailemos -sugirió.

Serena se alegró de poder soltarse de su abrazo, pero en cuanto llegó a la pista de baile y él empezó a abrazarla contra su cuerpo, supo que había caído en una trampa de la que era incapaz de salir.

Entre los dos cuerpos no cabía el aire. La presionaba contra él desde el pecho hasta los muslos, traspasando el vestido con el calor de su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba completamente aprisionado contra él, de lo cual se aprovechaba para mirar descaradamente su escote.

Serena sintió el cosquilleo de su mirada en la piel y el estómago le dio un vuelco ante la inconfundible erección que sentía contra su vientre.

-Puede que no fuera tan buena idea -dijo intentando no ruborizarse, aunque sin conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué? -la atrajo aún más hacia sí-. Yo lo encuentro divertido.

-Sin duda alguna, pero a mí no me lo parece -le lanzó una mirada cáustica.

-Creía que te gustaba bailar.

-Esto no es bailar. Es fingir delante del público -le espetó.

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio mas privado?

-No quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo.

-Ten cuidado, Serena, hay cámaras por todas partes. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Deja de mirarme como si me fueras a despedazar y bésame.

-No voy a besarte -le dijo con una mirada obstinada.

-Sí lo harás -dijo, aguantando su mirada.

-Oblígame -alzó la barbilla desafiante.

-Será un placer -le contestó y, apretándola aún más, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

**PARECE QUE ESTA PAR ESTAN ACTUANDO MUY BIEN…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 5**

SERENA NO quería corresponderle, pero la presencia de los demás invitados dificultó su resistencia. Empezó a besarle, diciéndose que no tenía elección, pero parte de ella se preguntaba si no habría hecho lo mismo, aun sin público.

El beso se suavizó y Serena se vio arrastrada por la pasión de su lengua al entrar en la cálida y húmeda cueva de su boca. De repente, un fluido caliente estalló en su interior, en una oleada que la derritió por completo. Su pecho latía con emociones desconocidas para ella y con una necesidad aguda que nunca antes había sentido.

Le asustaba y a la vez le intrigaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan odiado provocarle esas sensaciones? ¿Era simple lascivia o algo más peligroso?

Darien se separó y la miró durante largo rato, aparentemente sin advertir que la música seguía.

-Deberíamos volver a la mesa -dijo con una mirada enigmática.

-Sí... sí... deberíamos...

La agarró del brazo y deslizó su mano hasta la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque Serena sentía que su cara iba a resquebrajarse de tanto sonreír. Los invitados no dejaban de felicitarla y al final de la velada estaba agotada de tanto fingir. Pensó que no estaba bien engañar a todo el mundo así.

Nunca había tenido un papel tan difícil. Ya había interpretado antes personajes con los que estaba en desacuerdo, pero nada parecido a aquello.

Bailar con Darien había sido lo más difícil. Sentada a la mesa, al menos podía girarse para hablar con otra persona, pero cada vez que volvían a la pista de baile, sentía el latido de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la sangre correr alocada por sus venas.

Aprisionada contra su cuerpo varonil, ella no podía escapar de su atracción por él. Luchaba contra ella, pero cada vez que la miraba su corazón se desbocaba; cada vez que él la rozaba con su muslo, sentía un escalofrío en la columna y, cada vez que le dedicaba esa rabiosamente atractiva sonrisa, sentía caer otra pieza de la armadura.

Le irritaba que él fuera tan naturalmente atractivo. No había mujer en el salón que no le sonriera con adoración. Y lo último que deseaba era unirse a ellas.

-Hora de irse -dijo Darien cuando el baile empezó a decaer-. Te he visto bostezar.

-Ha sido un día largo -dijo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos al ponerse en pie.

-Y aún no ha acabado.

-¿Qué quiere decir que aún no ha acabado? -preguntó contrariada.

Darien sonrió, consciente de que otra cámara les enfocaba.

Serena forzó una sonrisa mientras salían del salón y bajaban las escaleras, y esperó a estar sentada en la limusina antes de repetir su pregunta:

-¿Qué significa que la noche aún no ha terminado? Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.

-Necesito discutir algo contigo -Darien cerró la mampara que les separaba del conductor-. Pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa, allí no nos molestarán.

-No quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio -estaba muy tensa-. Llévame a casa, ahora.

-No estaremos en público, y no tendrás que preocuparte por mi malicioso comportamiento.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea después de cómo has bailado conmigo y de tus juegos de mano bajo la mesa? -le dijo con cinismo.

-Tienes unas piernas estupendas -dijo él-. Sólo quería saber si al tacto lo eran también.

-No sé cómo habrás labrado tu reputación de donjuán -rugió Serena-, si ese es un ejemplo de tus tácticas.

-No es una táctica, es la verdad. Tienes un cuerpo espléndido -tomó su mano y le acarició el dedo anular-. Ya que estamos prometidos, necesitarás un anillo. Tengo uno en casa.

-Qué oportuno -se mofó-. Seguro que se lo dices a todas.

-Quiero que lo lleves -ignoró su comentario y volvió a acariciar su dedo.

-No quiero ni imaginarme tus gustos para las joyas -dijo mientras soltaba su mano-. Seguro que es tan pretencioso como tú.

-En realidad creo que te sorprenderá agradablemente -apretó los labios.

-Lo dudo.

-Ya veremos -dijo, y no volvió a hablar durante el resto del trayecto.

Serena se recostó en el asiento. Estaba cansada y necesitaba la seguridad de su piso y el rostro familiar de su amiga Amy, no la compañía de un hombre que la hacía sentir todo el tiempo al borde de un precipicio.

Giró la cabeza y miró las luces reflejadas en el agua mientras Netflye los llevaba por la autopista Cahill hacia el este.

Intentaba mantenerse despierta, mantener los ojos abiertos, pero al final se rindió y se dejó llevar...

Darien observó la sedosa cabellera que descansaba en su regazo con una mano apoyada en su muslo. Observó su respiración: el suave movimiento que levantaba las deliciosas curvas de los pechos. Su cuerpo descansaba, totalmente relajado, sobre él, sin rastro de la rígida y desafiante rebelde de lengua afilada. En su lugar había una joven increíblemente hermosa ahora que la tensión había abandonado su cuerpo. Tenía un aire de vulnerabilidad, como si se hubiera recostado sobre su regazo con la convicción inconsciente de que él no haría nada para lastimarla ni aprovecharse de ella.

Con dulzura le retiró un mechón de pelo de la mejilla y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al oír el suave murmullo que emitió ella.

Suspiró y se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres dispuestas a jugar según sus reglas, que aceptaban lo que él les ofrecía y agradecían el tiempo y la dedicación que les dispensaba. Sin embargo, Serena Tsukino no apreciaría lo que tenía planeado para ella, y eso le preocupaba. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerla de seguir con el plan. El tiempo se acababa y no había otra manera de resolver su problema.

Serena despertó en cuanto el coche se paró.

-¡Hola, dormilona! -la saludó él con los ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa.

Se irguió, atónita por haberse tumbado sobre él. Miró hacia fuera y vio que estaban a la entrada de una imponente mansión del exclusivo barrio de Point Piper.

-¿Ésta es tu casa?

-Sí, entra y te la enseñaré.

Serena salió del coche de mala gana. Una cosa era fingir ser su prometida en público y otra acompañarle a su casa y estar a solas con él. No se fiaba que no le propusiera otro ensayo de besos. ¿Cómo mantendría la cabeza fría si él insistía en ir más lejos?

Ya estaba bastante confusa. Era la clase de hombre que siempre había intentado evitar. Tenía demasiada seguridad en sí mismo, y demasiada experiencia, para que ella pudiera mantenerle a raya.

Darien abrió la mampara insonorizada y se dirigió al chófer.

-Puedes irte a casa, Netflye, ya me ocuparé yo de acompañar a la señorita Tsukino.

-Gracias, señor Chiba -saludó a Serena con su gorra-.. Disfrute del resto de la velada, señorita Tsukino.

-Gracias - Serena esperó a que se marchara el chófer antes de dirigirse a Darien-. Creí haberte dicho que no quería venir aquí contigo. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.

-Mañana podrás dormir hasta tarde. No tienes que madrugar.

-Gracias a ti -contestó con amargura.

-No dirás que disfrutabas con el trabajo en ese café, Serena -dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara-. El sueldo era mísero y tenías que ser amable con personas odiosas: lo cual, por lo que te conozco, debía resultarte tremendamente difícil, cuando no imposible.

-No todas eran odiosas -contestó furiosa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -se quitó la chaqueta y aflojó la corbata.

-No.

La guió hasta un lujoso salón con increíbles vistas sobre el puerto. Dos sofás de cuero color caramelo dominaban la habitación. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra color crema y de las paredes colgaban obras de algunos artistas famosos, australianos e internacionales. En un extremo de la sala, había un bar y en la pared de enfrente, un impresionante equipo de sonido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí? -Serena contempló las vistas para evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Darien.

-Un par de años más o menos. Quería un lugar donde la prensa no pudiera acecharme todo el rato -dijo mientras se preparaba una bebida.

-Pensaba que buscabas a la prensa abiertamente -le dijo perpleja-. ¿No es ésa la razón por la que estoy actuando para ti: para aumentar tu audiencia?

-Es una de las razones por las que estás aquí -dijo mientras probaba su bebida.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más de una? -su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Darien dejó a un lado el vaso y se colocó frente a ella.

Serena intentó alejarse, pero tropezó con uno de los sofás. Respiró agitada mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Cuando derramaste ese café sobre mí esta mañana pensé que mi audiencia se dispararía si fingía vivir un tórrido romance contigo. Y funcionó. El público se lo tragó por completo. Rei me llamó antes para comunicarme que la audiencia del programa de esta tarde ha sido espectacular. Los titulares de la prensa de mañana ayudarán aún más. Pero ésa no es la única razón por la que quiero que actúes para mí un poco más.

Serena le escuchaba, preguntándose qué otra razón podría tener para continuar con aquella ridícula función. Quería que terminara antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Ya casi sentía que había cruzado el límite cuando la besó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir actuando. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se desdibujaba la línea entre la fantasía y la realidad.

-Zyocite mencionó a mi tía abuela Luna esta noche -dijo tras una pausa.

-Sí...

-Es el único pariente que me queda y se lo debo todo -suspiró y se alisó el cabello antes de continuar-. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida y haría lo que fuese para que sus últimas semanas fueran las más felices para ella.

Serena se sorprendió por la sinceridad en su voz, parecía como si su tía abuela le importara de verdad.

Le costaba trabajo encajar su reputación de playboy de treinta y tres años, asquerosamente rico y con una colección de relaciones breves y superficiales, con ese hombre que, evidentemente, quería mucho a su anciana tía.

-Siento que tu tía abuela esté enferma -dijo cariñosamente-. Debéis de estar pasándolo muy mal.

-Mi tía abuela sólo quiere verme felizmente emparejado. Ella no se casó para poder cuidarme cuando mis padres murieron siendo yo un niño. Lo sacrificó todo por mí.

Serena tragó saliva ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-Verás, Serena, un simple compromiso bastará para la prensa y el público, pero no para Luna.

-¿No?

-No -negó-. Lo que más quiere en este mundo antes de morir es verme casado oficialmente.

-¿Ca-casado? -tragó saliva-. ¿Oficialmente?

-Sí, con testigos y preferiblemente por la iglesia.

-Desde luego no esperarás que yo... -no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Te pido, Serena, que te cases conmigo -le dijo, confirmando los peores temores de Serena.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Seguro que le había oído mal. No podía haber dicho...

-Claro que no espero que lo hagas gratis -prosiguió él tranquilamente-. Te pagaré una suma generosa y un sueldo durante el tiempo que dure el matrimonio.

-¿Quieres que me case contigo de verdad? -lo miró incrédula-. ¿Lo has dicho en serio?

-No te pido que te tires de un puente, Serena -dijo él contrariado-. Tan sólo que lleves mi anillo durante el tiempo necesario.

Serena sentía vértigo. ¿Cómo iba ella a aceptar casarse con un hombre al que odiaba? Y encima por dinero.

-Pero, ¿casamos? -repitió con incredulidad.

-Sí, con votos, anillos y lo demás.

-El matrimonio es mucho más que votos, anillos y lo demás -dijo-. Es un vínculo legal entre dos personas que se supone que se quieren y prometen hacerlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no cumplimos todos los requisitos, pero aun así podemos hacerlo -contestó.

-Parece como si estuviésemos discutiendo un negocio.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago. Discutir un negocio.

-¿Quieres decir que no será un matrimonio verdadero? -frunció el ceño mientras intentaba asimilarlo.

-Será verdadero en el sentido en que será oficial y legal. No puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien destape el fraude... -dudó un segundo-, pero claro que no será verdadero.

-0 sea que no... Ya sabes -Serena se humedeció los labios.

-¿Practicaremos sexo?

-Sí...

-No si tú no quieres.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero! -las mejillas de Serena ardían, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Perfecto -él la contempló un rato-. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que, durante la duración del matrimonio, te abstengas de acostarte con otros. No quiero que nadie sospeche que hay algo raro si te ven con otro hombre.

-¿Puedo pedirte lo mismo? -le espetó.

-Intentaré ser lo más discreto posible, llegada la ocasión.

-Entonces suscribo lo mismo para mí: también sé ser discreta.

-Como quieras, pero deja que te diga que, si metes la pata, me enfadaré mucho. No quiero que mi tía abuela se altere por rumores indecentes.

-No se alterará por mi culpa -dijo Serena con seguridad-. Por lo menos no tengo una lista de personas insustanciales.

-Desde hoy he terminado con las mujeres insustanciales -la miró divertido-. Eres, a todos los efectos, el amor de mi vida y espero que alimentes la ilusión el tiempo necesario.

-Y yo que pensaba que mis cuatro años en la escuela de interpretación fueron difíciles -murmuró Serena amargamente.

-La dificultad será controlar tu afición por insultarme en cuanto puedes.

-Eso tiene gracia, viniendo del Sumo Sacerdote de los insultos -se burló ella-. Si no fueras un idiota pomposo, no me resultaría tan tentador.

-Si no estuvieras siempre a la defensiva, verías que no tengo nada que ver con mi imagen pública -le espetó él.

-Supongo que ahora dirás que no te pareces al Darien Chiba que el público odia y ama -dijo cruzando los brazos-. ¡Por favor! Ahórrame el melodrama. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que eres un egoísta pagado de sí mismo que no para hasta lograr sus propósitos. Este alocado plan para engañar a tu tía abuela es un claro ejemplo. ¿Qué clase de hombre mentiría descaradamente a una ancianita casándose con una mujer por la que no siente nada?

-Resulta que quiero mucho a mi tía abuela y haría cualquier cosa para alegrar sus últimos días, aunque eso me obligue a unirme temporalmente a una pequeña y chillona arpía.

-¿Ahora soy una pequeña y chillona arpía? -gruñó-. Pues déjame decirte que mi opinión de ti no es mucho mejor.

-No hace falta que tengas buena opinión de mí -dijo él-. Lo único que quiero es que te cases conmigo. Ya trataremos los sentimientos después.

-El único sentimiento mío que te concierne es mi rotundo rechazo.

-Perfecto, y será mejor que siga así. No me gustaría que las cosas se complicaran aún más si te enamoraras de mí.

-¿Dónde te implantaron todo ese ego? -le espetó-. ¿Fue muy caro?

Darien intentó ocultar su diversión, pero al final cedió. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-Desde luego se está desperdiciando una buena actriz. Tienes un gran futuro en la comedia.

-Sí, pues esta pequeña farsa desde luego va en esa línea. Me pides que desempeñe un papel del todo inmoral. Actuar ante el público es una cosa, pero frente a una anciana moribunda es otra. Y una boda: no me parece correcto.

-La hará feliz. Eso es lo único que quiero.

-No quiero hacerlo, Darien. No puedes obligarme.

Él sostuvo su mirada durante unos minutos interminables.

Serena se sentía acorralada. Veía la firme decisión en sus oscuros ojos. Ese silencio era como una tercera y amenazadora presencia y hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

-Espero sinceramente no tener que obligarte -contestó él-. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a proporcionarle un poco de felicidad a una mujer que sacrificó su vida por mí. Te pagaré bien. Sé que te será difícil. También sé que me odias, pero sé que le gustarás a mi tía abuela. Nos escuchó por la radio esta tarde y piensa que eres perfecta. Podría pedirle este favor a muchas mujeres, pero conozco a mi tía lo bastante como para saber que tú eres la única a la que aceptará.

Serena intentó no pensar en cómo le explicaría todo eso a su familia y a los amigos. Pero sí pensó en la anciana que había sacrificado su vida para criar a un niño destrozado por la muerte de sus padres. También pensaba en ese niño de siete años, ahora un hombre, que ocultó su dolor tras una máscara de arrogancia.

Intentó convencerse de que no iba a ser un matrimonio verdadero. Además, los actores fingían todo el tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces se habría casado Julia Roberts en el cine? Sólo era actuar. Un papel. Temporal. Pero aun así...

-¿Me das algo de tiempo para pensármelo? -preguntó Serena-. Esto es totalmente surrealista.

-Claro -le contestó-, pero quisiera que conocieras a mi tía abuela mañana: puede que te ayude a decidirte.

-¿Y si decido no casarme contigo? -Serena se mordió el labio.

-Entonces estarás desperdiciando una fortuna.

-¿Exactamente cómo de grande es la fortuna? -Serena tragó saliva.

Darien dijo una cifra que le provocó un mareo. Ella no le pedía gran cosa a la vida, pero la cantidad que él ofrecía era increíblemente generosa. El dinero que ya había recibido había servido para aliviar la situación de Mina, pero si pudiera mandarle mucho más, su hermana estaría definitivamente fuera de peligro.

Pero tendría que casarse con él.

-Si decides aceptar mi oferta, habrá que firmar algunos documentos legales –le dijo-, como un contrato prenupcial por ejemplo. Y, como dije en el coche, espero que lleves un anillo de compromiso.

Serena le observó cruzar el salón y apartar uno de los cuadros para desvelar una caja fuerte. La abrió y sacó un estuche de terciopelo azul.

Se acercó a ella con el estuche, sacó un anillo de diamantes y se lo entregó.

-Era de mi madre -la informó.

Serena observó el anillo en su mano, admirando la sencilla perfección del diamante.

-Pruébatelo -dijo él.

Sin saber si asustarse o sorprenderse, Serena comprobó que el anillo le encajaba a la perfección. No era lo que se esperaba. No era nada ostentoso. Era un anillo sencillo y precioso que había portado su madre: una mujer arrancada de su vida cuando él era un niño pequeño y vulnerable.

-Si no te gusta, podemos elegir otra cosa -le sugirió él.

-No... no, me encanta, es... es precioso -los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, sin saber por qué.

-No vale mucho dinero, pero es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de mi madre -le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche-. Venga, será mejor que te lleve a casa. Casi son las tres de la mañana.

Serena salió de la casa en silencio, con el anillo en su dedo, uniéndole a él de un modo que ninguna otra joya podría.

«Sólo es un anillo», intentó convencerse, pero cada vez que miraba el diamante sentía que algo fundamental había sucedido en su relación.

De camino a su apartamento, Darien no habló. Serena lo observaba a ratos, pero su rostro era hermético. Había signos de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos y se preguntó cómo sería el día que tenía por delante. Ella sabía que trabajar en la radio no consistía en aparecer por el estudio justo al inicio del programa: necesitaba horas de documentación y preparación. Además, era una profesión caprichosa: hoy estabas arriba y de repente te habías hundido. La audiencia lo era todo y de ella dependía la renovación o anulación de los contratos. Pero Darien no necesitaba el dinero. Era multimillonario. Cualquiera que fuera la satisfacción que obtuviera de su programa, ésta no era económica. ¿Fama? ¿Prestigio? ¿Poder? ¿0 tal vez el deseo de fingir ser alguien diferente a quien era en realidad?

-Te llamaré después -le dijo Darien parándose frente a su casa.

Serena no contestó. Salió del coche cuando él le abrió la puerta y se encaminó cabizbaja hacia el portal.

-Serena.

Ella se paró cuando su mano se posó en su hombro y la giró para mirarlo de frente.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy. Gracias.

-¿0 sea que al final reconoces que actúo bien? -ella alzó orgullosa su barbilla.

-Para eso te pago -se inclinó y la besó en la comisura de los labios-. Buenas noches.

Ella le observó marcharse desde su ventana. Jugaba abstraída con el anillo y frunció el ceño.

Sí, él le pagaba para actuar, pero ¿y si olvidaba su papel y empezaba a improvisar otro? Un papel que duraría mucho más de lo que él había previsto...

**VAYA QUE PROPOSICION LA DE DARIEN PARA HACER FELIZ A SU TIA ABUELA MORIBUNDA CASARSE CON SERENA Y LUEGO SERE YA ESTA ENAMORANDO DE EL…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 6**

DIOS mío, fíjate en esto! -Amy le lanzó el periódico a Serena-. ¡Y esto... y mira esta revista! ¡Eres famosa!

-¡Vaya! No he salido del todo mal -Serena leyó los artículos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa y la prensa te adora. Escucha esto: «La preciosa Serena Tsukino, aspirante a actriz y camarera a tiempo parcial, ha robado el corazón de la estrella de la radio y multimillonario Darien Chiba. La señorita Tsukino es una guapísima joven que ha aceptado ser la futura esposa de Darien Chiba. Se rumorea que la boda se celebrará en unas semanas. La pareja cenó y bailó anoche en el baile en beneficio de los niños de St. Patrick, antes de pasar la noche juntos en la mansión del señor Chiba en Point Piper».

-¡No pasé la noche con él! -dijo indignada Serena-. Al menos no toda la noche.

-Ya lo sé, y eso sólo demuestra que no puedes creerte todo lo que aparece en prensa -dijo Amy.

-No, desde luego que no -contestó Serena con ironía mientras contemplaba la foto.

-Cuánto te envidio, Serena -suspiró Amy con la barbilla apoyada en su mano-. Tienes la suerte de no tener una larga lista de fracasos amorosos como yo. Tu luna de miel será muy romántica y la recordarás durante toda tu vida.

Serena sintió calor en el estómago ante la idea de que Darien Chiba se convirtiera en su amante.

No era que se hubiera negado por principio a tener relaciones sexuales con sus novios, pero tampoco había querido lanzarse a algo para lo que no se sentía preparada. Siempre pensó que hacer el amor era eso mismo: hacer el amor, no practicar sexo por diversión. Sabía que era anticuada, pero en parte se sentía orgullosa de haber mantenido sus principios.

Una amiga suya había sufrido, siendo adolescente, una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, y eso la había decidido a esperar hasta estar completamente segura. Además, nunca se había enamorado lo bastante como para entregarse físicamente.

-Es tan guapo... -Amy suspiró de nuevo-. Mira como te sonríe aquí. Nunca había visto un hombre tan enamorado.

Serena contempló la foto contrariada. Ella era la actriz profesional, pero Amy tenía razón: la actuación de Darien había sido brillante y totalmente convincente.

-¿Qué han dicho tus padres? -preguntó Amy.

-Eh... pues... aún no les he llamado -balbuceó Serena-. Les mandaré un e-mail esta tarde.

-¿Y Mina? ¿Cuándo vuelve de su expedición por el Amazonas?

Serena evitó la mirada de Amy. Odiaba mentir, pero Mina le había exigido que no dijera nada a nadie. Además, entendía sus motivos: las noticias viajaban, y si sus padres se enteraban, su padre podría sufrir otro infarto.

-No estoy segura -dijo-. Creo que se iba a quedar un poco más. Ya conoces a Mina: si hay una causa por la que luchar, allá que va.

-Es una pena que nadie de tu familia esté aquí para celebrar el compromiso –Amy cerró el periódico-. Sería maravilloso que volvieran a tiempo para la boda.

«Sería maravilloso» pensó Serena quien, intentando sonar sincera, respondió:

-Sabes, Amy, siempre he soñado con una boda privada. La única persona que quiero allí es al hombre al que amo.

-Tienes razón -sonrió Amy-. ¿A quién le importan los invitados cuando tu futuro marido está allí, esperándote? Pero yo insisto en estar presente: no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

-Será estupendo tenerte allí -a Serena le dolía la mandíbula de tanto forzar sonrisas-. ¿Quién si no iba a atrapar el ramo?

Serena observó desde la ventana la llegada de Darien en un potente Maserati rojo. Llevaba un traje informal que acentuaba su estatura y su porte atlético. Ella le abrió la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre y procuró no mostrarse abrumada por su turbadora presencia.

Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Amy irrumpió en el salón.

-¡Vaya! No puedo creerme que seas tú de verdad -le tendió la mano-. Soy Amy, la compañera de piso de Serena. Me moría de ganas de conocerte. Adoro tu programa y tu columna. Soy una absoluta fan tuya, pero Serena lo es aún más: no se pierde ni un programa tuya ¿verdad, Serena?

-Verdad -Serena torció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta -Darien atrajo a Serena hacia sí, besándola en la boca-, la mujer a la que amo es mi mayor fan.

-¿Tenías que ser tan... tan exagerado? -se desahogó Serena una vez en el coche-. Avergonzaste a Amy con tu manera de besarme. Era innecesario. Un beso breve habría bastado.

-No soy un tipo de besos breves -la miró de soslayo-. Cuando beso a alguien, lo hago de verdad.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo en los muslos. Ya conocía su habilidad para besar y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería su repertorio amatorio al completo. Le imaginaba como un amante exigente y consumado que llevaba a su pareja hasta la cima de la experiencia sensual.

Su mirada se posó en sus manos. Se estremeció al pensar en esas manos acariciándola íntimamente. «¿Cómo sería que él acariciara el...?»

-No te sientas nerviosa por conocer a mi tía abuela -Darien captó su mirada y su turbación-, seguro que te cae bien.

-No estoy nerviosa... -dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El ambiente en la unidad de cuidados paliativos donde se encontraba Luna Chiba era de paz y estaba rodeada de una preciosa rosaleda que podía verse desde cualquier ventana.

Serena observó la demacrada figura que yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas hundidas: el reflejo de una larga existencia que ahora llegaba a su fin.

Su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor al observar a Darien.

Durante un segundo, su expresión reveló la profundidad de sus sentimientos ante la inminente pérdida que iba a sufrir.

-Tía Lun -dijo con dulzura sujetando la mano de su tía abuela.

-Querido... me había quedado dormida -se irguió con la ayuda de Darien y observó a Serena al otro lado de la cama-. Acércate, querida. Mi vista ya no es lo que era.

-Hola -Serena avanzó y estrechó la delgada mano que le ofrecía.

-Eres preciosa - dijo Luna-. Una de las enfermeras me trajo el periódico esta mañana, pero eres aún más guapa en persona.

-Gracias -contestó tímidamente Serena.

-Eres todo lo que había soñado para la futura esposa de Darien -sonrió Luna.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego. Deseaba que encontrara una chica honrada. Tienes un gran corazón. Lo veo en esos grandes ojos celestes. Eres perfecta para él.

Serena se sentía atormentada por la culpa. No se atrevía a mirar a la anciana a la cara, por si descubría la gran mentira.

-Me alegra oír eso... -dijo, bajando la mirada-, él también es perfecto para mí.

-Sabía que sería así. Con sus padres fue igual. Mi sobrino se enamoró a primera vista de la madre de Darien -suspiró la anciana-, pero no disfrutaron mucho de la vida juntos...

Serena notó que Darien se sentía incómodo y de nuevo le compadeció por todo lo que debió haber sufrido. Se sentía culpable por haberle juzgado tan precipitadamente.

Era normal que viviera de manera tan superficial después de que la vida le hubiera decepcionado tan pronto.

-Eso fue hace mucho -gruñó él.

-Lo sé, querido, pero ahora que me enfrento a... bueno, ya sabes... no puedo evitar pensar que podría haber hecho algo más por ti.

-Eso es ridículo y lo sabes -dijo-. Has sido mi apoyo incondicional. No podría haber tenido mejor guardián.

-Pero no era más que un sucedáneo ¿verdad? -dijo Luna-. Una sustituta. Nunca pude ser tus padres, por más que lo intentara.

-Por favor, no digas eso -protestó Darien, apretándole suavemente la mano.

-Mi querido niño -suspiró Luna y se volvió hacia Serena-. Tendrás que sustituirme, mi niña, y amarlo cuando yo ya no esté. Ya no falta mucho...

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía las lágrimas quemar sus ojos y una opresión en el pecho. La culpa volvió a asaltarla, abrasándola.

-Lo amaré... por usted y por mí -susurró-. Es un hombre maravilloso...

-Me alegro de que pienses así -dijo Luna con los ojos húmedos-. Pocas personas conocen al verdadero Darien, pero ahora que sé que ha encontrado a alguien que lo quiere por lo que es, ya puedo descansar en paz. No es fácil ser famoso. Tú debes saberlo, siendo actriz.

-Me temo que no soy muy buena -dijo Serena con la mirada baja.

-Tu modestia es encantadora -dijo Luna-. Pero puede que Darien tuviera razón en su crítica, aunque estuvo mal que lo expresara de esa manera -lanzó un mirada burlona de desaprobación a su sobrino-. No era un papel para ti. Posees un aire de inocencia poco habitual hoy en día.

Serena se preguntaba qué pensaría la tía abuela de Darien de su aire inocente si supiera lo que tramaban entre ellos.

-No debes cansarte -le dijo Darien a su tía abuela-. Nos marchamos. Volveré más tarde.

-Gracias -Luna tomó de nuevo la mano de Serena-. Seguramente no habréis decidido la fecha de la boda, pero personalmente no me gustan los noviazgos largos. Además, no me queda mucho tiempo y mi sueño es ver a mi Darien felizmente casado. Sé que pido mucho, pero me gustaría compartir con vosotros ese día.

-Yo también quiero que esté -dijo Serena enjugándose una lágrima.

-En cuanto fijemos la fecha, te lo diremos -Darien agarró a Serena por la cintura y la abrazó.

-Gracias, querido... cuánto siento causar tantas molestias.

-Nunca serás una molestia -Darien se agachó para besar a su tía abuela en la mejilla-. Ahora descansa: te veré más tarde.

-Encantada de conocerla -Serena se soltó del abrazo de Darien para besar a la anciana.

-Me has hecho tan feliz -dijo Luna-. No me imagino nadie mejor para Darien.

Serena sollozaba desconsoladamente cuando volvieron al coche de Darien. Buscaba un pañuelo, pero él se adelantó y le alcanzó uno con expresión pensativa.

-Lo siento -balbuceó ella-, es que no puedo evitarlo...

-Está bien -dijo y la atrajo hacia sí, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Es tan triste... No sé cómo lo aguantas. Me recuerda la muerte de mi abuela... y eso que han pasado siete años.

Darien le acariciaba el pelo, respirando su ligero, aunque inolvidable, perfume.

-Me siento tan culpable por mentirle -Serena alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos rojos e hinchados-. Ya sé que pensarás que es algo raro o estúpido, pero: ojalá nos hubiésemos enamorado... Ojalá fuera verdad y no sólo una actuación.

Darien la miró y sintió una sacudida en el pecho. Algo cálido e indefinible se extendía en su interior mientras pensaba en cómo sería que ella lo amara de verdad. La única persona que lo había querido de verdad desde la muerte de sus padres era su tía abuela. Lo cierto era que no siempre había sido fácil de querer.

Aunque lo negara, la muerte de sus padres lo había traumatizado. Nunca logró perdonar a la persona responsable de ello.

Había sido un niño solitario y enfadado y, como adolescente, había sido deplorable. Incluso de adulto era egoísta y arrogante. En parte era esa imagen la que lo había catapultado a la fama y por eso la mantenía. Era su seña de identidad, pero él no era realmente así, ni quería serlo.

-¿Significa que has decidido seguir adelante con el matrimonio? -preguntó.

-No sé cómo podría negarme -contestó ella amargamente-. Luna se muere... parece tan injusto no concederle este último deseo, aunque sea una actuación –se mordió el labio-. Supongo que podré aguantarlo una semana o dos...

-Tenemos que aguantar, Serena, sin importar lo que sentimos. Si descubriera que es falso. La destrozaría.

-Lo sé -contestó ella, soltándose de su abrazo-. Pero me siento incómoda... me pagas por ser tu esposa. Es tan... tan... de mal gusto.

-Sólo se trata de dinero, y tengo de sobra. Piensa en ello como en un papel cualquiera. Seguro que a todos los actores les han dado algún papel que no les gusta, pero lo hacen por dinero.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el coche. Lo que le preocupaba no era el dinero, sabía que él tenía mucho. Además, resolvería el problema de su hermana. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que él no podía darle. Le pagaba por fingir amar a un hombre del que ella pensaba que nadie podría amar, pero empezaba a sentir algo en su interior que intentaba salir a la superficie.

Ella lo miró. La expresión de Darien era inescrutable salvo por el asomo de tristeza en sus ojos. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba, él ocultó los ojos tras unas gafas de sol, dejándola a ella, una vez más, fuera de todo.

**PARECE QUE SERENA ACABA DE ACEPTAR CASARSE CON DARIEN Y LUEGO POR QUE DARIEN OCULTA SUS SENTIMIENTOS A LOS DEMAS…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 7**

LOS SIGUIENTES días fueron de una actividad frenética. Había que firmar muchos documentos y, aunque Serena se sentía incómoda firmando papeles que la ataban oficialmente, lo hacía por la tía abuela de Darien. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo afectaría su muerte a Darien: ya no le quedaría nadie en el mundo. Desaparecería el último vínculo con sus padres.

Por lo que ella sabía, él no se lo había contado a nadie. En ningún periódico se hacía mención del importante papel de Luna Chiba en la vida de Darien, ni se mencionaba la trágica muerte de sus padres siendo él niño. Se preguntaba si se servía de esa máscara de dureza para preservar su intimidad, o si había algún otro motivo.

La prensa enloqueció con la noticia de su inminente boda. Serena no dejaba de recibir solicitudes de entrevistas y, donde quiera que fuera, se encontraba a los paparazzi que esperaban conseguir una foto de la adorable novia de Darien Chiba.

Todo eso le hizo a Serena replantearse su deseo de ser famosa. Ahora que lo era, lo odiaba. No podía llevar una vida normal sin que la siguieran. Incluso salir a correr, o ir al gimnasio, se convirtió en un ejercicio de argucias para escapar de los periodistas y de las cámaras.

Por otro lado, Darien parecía llevarlo bien. Insistía en que salieran a cenar con regularidad, lo que la obligaba a forzar una y otra vez su mejor sonrisa en los restaurantes de postín.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas -le dijo tras dos semanas de noviazgo.

Estaban en un restaurante en el puerto y sólo llevaban tres minutos sentados cuando una horda de fans se había acercado en busca de autógrafos y para sacarles una foto con el móvil.

-Pronto acabará -la tranquilizó él-. En cuanto estemos casados nos dejarán en paz.

-Eso espero... -jugueteó con la copa.

-Pensaba que tu sueño era ser famosa -Darien la miró con curiosidad-. ¿No es lo que queréis todos los actores?

-Hay fama y fama -suspiró ella-. Supongo que nunca pensé demasiado en ello: en cómo sería si triunfara alguna vez.

-¿Desde cuándo quieres ser actriz? -le preguntó mientras la observaba mover su tentadora boca. Y de nuevo sintió esa punzada en el pecho.

-Creo que tenía cuatro o cinco años -contestó. Soy la del medio y, al parecer, siempre intentaba ser el centro de atención. Lo que me decidió fue la función de Navidad de la guardería: me dieron el papel de la parte delantera de un burro. Decidí que quería actuar. Di clases de ballet y de claqué, practiqué gimnasia y me uní al equipo de natación del colegio y, cuando por fin pude convencer a mis padres para que me dieran el dinero, fui a un club de teatro juvenil.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-Pues... -sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-. Mamá y papá llevan felizmente casados casi treinta años. Son maravillosos, como deben ser los padres. Tengo una hermana, Hotaru, un año mayor que yo; está casada con Samuel y tienen un niño y una niña. Les adoro. Tengo una hermana pequeña, Mina, que es adoptada y es fantástica.

-¿Estáis muy unidos?

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi familia -Serena lo miró de frente-. Daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Les has hablado de nosotros? -la miró prolongadamente

-Mi hermana pequeña está... -Serena se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada-, en algún lugar del Amazonas. Mis padres están en el extranjero con Samuel, Hotaru y los niños, de modo que no he tenido ocasión. No estoy segura de querer que vuelvan a toda prisa por una boda que no es real. Este es el primer viaje a Europa de mis padres desde que se casaron y no quiero estropeárselo.

-No entiendo por qué asistir a la boda de su hija supone arruinarles el viaje –dijo Darien.

-Pero es que no es una boda de verdad -Serena lo miró contrariada-. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Además, en cuanto tu tía abuela... -vaciló- fallezca, el matrimonio será anulado.

-¿Y si mi tía abuela no fallece en las próximas semanas? -sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -ella se agarró con fuerza al borde de la silla.

-Estuve hablando hoy con su oncólogo -dijo-. Su estado ha mejorado notablemente desde que recibió la noticia de nuestro compromiso. Tiene mucho mejor ánimo y se esfuerza por comer de nuevo. La última serie de quimioterapia la afectó mucho, pero ha ganado algo de peso y tiene más energía.

-¿Y de verdad eso es bueno? -ante su mirada balbuceó-. Quiero decir... para tu tía abuela, sí... es decir... puede que no sea tan bueno para mí... nosotros... bueno, ya me entiendes...

-Claro que es bueno para Luna, pero a lo mejor significa que tendremos que continuar con esta farsa un poco más de lo que tenía previsto.

Serena bajó la vista mientras consideraba la posibilidad de estar casada con él durante meses. Lo último que quería era acelerar la muerte de su tía abuela, pero vivir durante meses como la esposa de alguien como Darien era buscarse problemas. Ya le costaba luchar contra la atracción que sentía por él.

-¿Cuánto... cuánto crees que tendremos que estar casados? -preguntó tras un breve silencio.

-Es difícil de saber -contestó bebiendo un sorbo de vino-. Tres o cuatro meses.

-Eso es mucho tiempo -tragó con dificultad.

-No es tanto tiempo si tienes una enfermedad terminal -dijo él.

-No... Claro, supongo que no...

-Te he abierto una cuenta aquí para que compres lo que quieras -Darien buscó en su bolsillo y le entregó la tarjeta de uno de los mejores diseñadores de vestidos de novia de Sidney-. También he ingresado dinero en tu cuenta bancaria para los gastos de los preparativos de la boda.

Serena se sentía algo incómoda al planear su matrimonio así. No podía evitar pensar en cómo sería preparar una boda de verdad, una en la que las dos partes estuvieran ilusionadas ante el día más importante de sus vidas. La boda de su hermana Hotaru había sido una de sus experiencias más emotivas. Todos habían llorado en casa. Incluso ahora, más de un año después, las fotos de la boda aún la hacían llorar a ella.

¿Cómo sería su boda? Se iba a casar con un hombre que la utilizaba para relanzar su carrera, por no mencionar que le ayudaba a engañar a su moribunda tía abuela haciéndole creer que su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad.

Por otro lado, recordó que ella tenía sus propios motivos para seguir adelante: su hermana. Y también estaban esos sentimientos que la mantenían despierta por las noches...

-Después de la boda, disfrutaremos de una breve luna de miel -le anunció él.

-¿Una luna de miel? -lo miró fijamente con el corazón desbocado de miedo-. ¿Para qué?

-Los recién casados se van de luna de miel.

-Lo sé, pero en nuestro caso no será necesario. Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene?

-Será una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor, lejos de la prensa -contestó él burlonamente-. Y nunca se sabe: puede que empiece a gustarte un poquito.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de censura sin contestar.

-Hay otra cosa que debemos discutir -dijo él tras una breve aunque significativa pausa-, sobre nuestra convivencia.

-Tendré mi propia habitación, ¿verdad? -preguntó nerviosa ante su inquebrantable mirada azul.

-Si es lo que quieres.

-¿Qué quieres decir con si es lo que quiero? -entornó los ojos-. ¡Por supuesto que es lo que quiero!

-Luego está el incómodo asunto de la señora de la limpieza -dijo-. Viene tres veces por semana.

-¿Y..?

-Si Petzai ve que utilizamos dos camas en lugar de una, sospechará, y al día siguiente estará en todos los periódicos.

-¿No puedes comprar su silencio o algo así? -preguntó esperanzada.

-Hay muy pocas personas de las que me fío, incluso pagando -negó él con la cabeza.

-Podrías echarla... quiero decir que yo puedo limpiar y guisar si quieres.

-No tengo ninguna intención de echarla. Tiene una familia que mantener.

-¿Y qué propones?

-No lo sé, aún no lo he pensado -la miró con lascivia-. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que para cuando estemos casados te hayas decidido a dormir conmigo.

-¿No pensarás que llegaré tan lejos? -lo miró, con incredulidad.

-Te dejo a ti esa decisión. El acuerdo que tenemos es que el matrimonio lo sea sobre el papel, pero si en algún momento cambias de idea sobre lo de consumarlo, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

-El que vayamos a compartir la casa temporalmente no significa que tengamos que compartir nada más, con o sin señora de la limpieza -dijo nerviosa.

-Hay muchas mujeres en tu situación que no dudarían en compartir mi cama y mi cuerpo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y estoy segura de que hay un montón que ya lo han hecho, pero olvídate de poner mi nombre en tu lista. No me interesa.

-Prometo no tocarte, siempre que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Estás muy seguro de que me siento atraída por ti -le dijo con una mirada heladora.

-Hasta ahora ha sido así -sonrió maliciosamente-. Cada vez que te he besado, te has turbado.

-¡Estaba actuando!

-Puede -sonrió aún más-, pero cuando besaste a Ittou Schussler sobre el escenario aquella noche no resultaste tan convincente como cuando me besas a mí.

Serena no sabía cómo defenderse. Ittou Schussler desde luego besaba bien, pero, actuando o no, no era comparable a Darien Chiba. ¿Lo sería algún hombre?

-Fueron los nervios del estreno -dijo-. Siempre había sido la suplente. Ensayamos durante seis semanas, pero nunca llegué a besarlo.

-Hacía sólo unas pocas horas que nos conocíamos cuando te besé por primera vez, y a mí me pareció que lo hicimos bastante mejor.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería contribuir aún más a inflar su ego. Le lanzó una mirada airada y permaneció en silencio.

-Venga, Serena -Darien sonrió ante su expresión-, admítelo. Puede que no te guste lo más mínimo, pero desde luego te sientes atraída por mí.

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si quieres conseguir que acepte acostarme contigo -Serena puso los ojos en blanco-. Hasta ahora nadie lo ha conseguido y... -se calló al darse cuenta de lo que le había revelado.

-¿Nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora? -la miró perplejo.

-Eh... -sus mejillas ardían y no pudo sostener su inquisitiva mirada.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca has practicado sexo? -Darien se inclinó hacia ella con una expresión de incredulidad al comprender lo que ella quería decir.

Ella no contestó.

-Tienes, cuántos... ¿veinticuatro años? ¿Y nunca has...?

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? -susurró Serena-. Te van a oír.

-No me lo puedo creer -Darien se reclinó en el asiento y negó con la cabeza. Luego, soltó una carcajada-. He contratado a una virgen para que se pase por mi esposa. ¡Demonios! Debo haber perdido la cabeza.

-No sé por qué te molesta tanto -gruñó ella con resentimiento-. La mayoría de los hombres viven una doble moral, practicando sexo indiscriminadamente para luego elegir como esposa y madre de sus hijos a una mujer que no haya pasado por demasiadas manos.

-Ahora se explica que tuvieras una actuación tan mala -dijo él-. Resulta que yo tenía razón. No sabías hacer de seductora.

-Sé cómo es el placer, ¿sabes? No soy tan ingenua.

-O sea que has practicado en solitario unas cuantas veces para saber cómo va la cosa -dijo burlonamente.

-Eso no te importa -el calor la invadía, pero se obligó a mirarlo.

-No te avergüences -rió ante su turbación-. Creo que es adorable. Demuestra que no eres una mojigata.

-No hay nada de mojigatería en ser selectiva con quien vas a compartir tu cuerpo, sobre todo hoy en día. Nunca sabes qué enfermedad te pueden contagiar.

-No, claro que no, pero oportunidades no te habrán faltado. Eres preciosa y tienes una figura espléndida. Debes haberte pasado años quitándote de encima a los hombres.

-He tenido unos cuantos novios -respondió airadamente Serena mientras se recriminaba por haber reaccionado a sus cumplidos, pero no podía evitar sentir el calor que la inundaba ante sus palabras.

-¿Y nunca has sentido la tentación de acostarte con ninguno de ellos?

-Hasta ahora no -dijo, sosteniendo su mirada.

-Entonces supongo que eso me deja el campo abierto -sonrió mientras le pedía la cuenta al camarero.

-Hombres mejores que tú lo han intentado y todos han fracasado -alzó su barbilla desafiante y se puso en pie.

-Querrás decir que mejores hombres que yo lo intentaron, pero se rindieron. -Darien se divertía con el desafío-. Yo no creo en la rendición. Cuando quiero algo, ten por seguro que lo consigo.

-Esta vez no -dijo ella con determinación-. Si no mantienes tu parte del trato, yo no tendré obligación de mantener la mía -tomó aire-. Contaré a la prensa la verdad sobre nuestra relación. Y entonces ¿Qué pensará de ti tu tía abuela? Sabrá que le mentiste, y nunca te perdonará.

-Si lo haces -sus ojos lanzaban chispas al mirarla-, tendré que jugar sucio contigo, Serena. No me obligues a demostrarte lo cruel que puedo ser.

Serena no tuvo ocasión de contestarle, pues la agarró del brazo, la sacó del restaurante y la llevó hasta el coche.

-Entra -le ordenó abriéndole la puerta.

Ella entró porque la gente empezaba a mirarlos y no quería montar una escena. Estaba rígida en el asiento mientras él se dirigía hacia la otra puerta con una profunda expresión de ira.

-Te juro por Dios, Serena, que si arruinas las últimas semanas o meses de la vida de mi tía abuela por ir a la prensa, lo lamentarás profundamente. Me ocuparé de ello. Nunca volverás a trabajar... de nada. No creas que no quiero o puedo hacerlo, porque puedo, y lo haré.

-No te tengo miedo -le contestó Serena, aunque se sentía muy avergonzada por su impulsiva amenaza, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que se le notara-. Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero no te tengo miedo.

-Pues a lo mejor deberías -dijo-. ¿No te leíste la letra pequeña de los documentos que te hice firmar?

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Sólo se había leído los documentos por encima. Los términos legales eran incomprensibles y, cuando Amy se puso a mirar por encima de su hombro, Serena había firmado los papeles a toda prisa metiéndolos en el sobre que luego echó al correo.

-Te refrescaré la memoria -continuó al ver que ella no respondía-, en la página cinco hay una cláusula que especifica que si tú, la abajo firmante, revela alguna información íntima sobre nuestra relación a cualquier persona, tendrás que devolver todo el dinero que ya has recibido, así como abonar las costas legales del consiguiente juicio por difamación en que te verás metida de inmediato -sus ojos eran fríos-. Si tienes problemas para entender los términos legales, te lo diré claramente: te voy a desplumar.

Serena apretó los labios mientras calculaba de cuánto dinero podría tratarse. La perspectiva era aterradora y había que evitarla. Sus padres eran acomodados, pero desde luego no tanto como Darien y, aunque su cuñado Samuel era muy rico, ella no quería involucrarle en un escándalo público. Y hasta que Mina no estuviera a salvo, no le quedaba otra elección que jugar según sus reglas.

La lealtad de Darien hacia su único pariente vivo era admirable, y tal vez una pista sobre su verdadera personalidad, pero a Serena no le gustaba la idea de sufrir su ira si las cosas no salían como él las había planeado.

-Cualquiera ha podido oírte ahí dentro -Darien rompió el tenso silencio-. Sabes cuál es el trato: en público somos una pareja enamorada, si quieres discutir conmigo, por favor espera a que estemos solos.

-No acudiré a la prensa si respetas tu parte del trato. Podrás pagarme para ser tu esposa, pero no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para que acepte convertirme en tu amante -le respondió con sequedad.

-De acuerdo -aparcó el coche-. Pero, como te he dicho: si alguna vez cambias de idea, házmelo saber.

-Vas listo -gruñó ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pero Serena tuvo que apartar la suya.

Se quedó pegada en el asiento y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando él contestó muy despacio:

-Ya veremos.

**HAHAHA POBRE SERE CADA VEZ DARIEN QUIERE MAS Y MAS PODRA RESISTIR LA TENTACION…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 8**

DOS DÍAS antes de la boda, Serena visitó a Luna. Lo tenía pensado desde hacía días, pero no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea ir a verla sin Darien. Sin embargo, pudieron más sus ganas por conocer algo más sobre él de la persona que mejor lo conocía. A Darien no le dijo nada la noche anterior mientras cenaban en otro lujoso restaurante de Sidney. Después de su tensa discusión, él se había mantenido distante y formal con ella en privado, aunque en público se comportaba como un atento novio con su habitual, aunque irritante, destreza. A pesar de sus encantadoras sonrisas y caricias cuando otros miraban, Serena sabía que aún estaba enfadado y, siendo completamente sincera consigo misma, no se lo podía reprochar.

El quería que las últimas semanas de vida de su tía abuela fueran lo más felices posible, y ella había amenazado con estropearlo con lo que para él sería un cruel desinterés hacia los sentimientos de la anciana.

La enfermera la guió hasta la habitación de Luna Chiba y, tras anunciar su presencia, sonrió a Serena y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa, Serena! -la saludó con una cálida sonrisa-. Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada con tu boda para venir a verme.

-Tenga -le dijo entregándole el ramo de margaritas africanas rojas, naranjas y rosas que había comprado-. Pensé que le gustaría un toque de color en la habitación.

-Son preciosas, querida. Qué detalle tan encantador. La mayoría de la gente me trae aburridos ramos para viejas. Estoy harta de las lavandas y los lirios del valle.

Estas son muy alegres. Haré que la enfermera las ponga en agua. Y ahora, acércate y cuéntame cómo van los preparativos -señaló la cama-. Siéntate junto a mí, vamos... que no muerdo.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la mano a la anciana.

-Esperaba que vinieras a verme -le dijo-. Darien viene dos veces al día, pero quería hablar contigo en privado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -dijo Luna-. Pensé que resultaría agradable una charla de mujer a mujer.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Serena oía a lo lejos un carrito avanzar por el pasillo, y de otra habitación surgía el sonido de una música relajarte.

-No será fácil vivir con Darien, Serena. He creído mi deber advertirte, ya que la precipitación de tu matrimonio es en parte culpa mía. No has tenido tiempo de conocerlo bien. Yo sé que lo quieres, eso salta a la vista, y está claro que él te adora, pero puede que la convivencia con él te resulte difícil una vez pasada la etapa inicial de pasión.

Serena permanecía en silencio, pero su corazón latía desbocado.

-Siempre supe que haría falta una mujer muy especial para derretir el corazón de Darien -dijo la anciana-. Ha sido demasiado precavido. Nunca ha dejado que sus emociones dominen su corazón. Me alegro de que te conociera.

-Gracias... -dijo Serena, sin mirar a Luna.

-Verás, Serena, Darien nunca ha superado del todo la muerte de sus padres.

-Fue un accidente, ¿no?

-Sí, pero en realidad nadie tuvo la culpa. -dijo la anciana-. El joven conductor del coche que embistió a mi sobrino y a su mujer perdió del control en una curva. Hacía poco que tenía el permiso de conducir. No iba demasiado rápido ni dio positivo en alcohol o drogas. Fue uno de esos accidentes que nunca se habría producido si los padres de Darien hubieran pasado por ahí unos cuantos segundos después -sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Es difícil imaginarse cómo pueden cambiar las cosas por unos segundos...

-Ha renunciado a tantas cosas por Darien -Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, es cierto, pero él me necesitaba y me encantó suplir a sus padres. Era un niño tan triste. Lo que Darien necesitaba era a sus padres, pero no podía tenerlos por circunstancias que se escapaban a nuestro control. Ha acumulado mucho rencor hacia ese pobre hombre. Perdonar le resulta muy difícil. Supongo que es un cabezota –sonrió a Serena-, y seguro que chocarás contra su fuerte voluntad de vez en cuando.

-Seguro que podré con ello -dijo Serena-, yo misma soy bastante cabezota.

-Tendrás que serlo, querida. Darien puede ser un amigo formidable, pero también un poderoso enemigo. Seguro que con tu amor logrará liberarse del pasado y encontrar la manera de perdonar.

-Haré lo que pueda -prometió Serena.

-¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? -Luna le apretó la mano.

-Muchísimo...

-Eso es lógico. Ha sido tan precipitado -suspiró-. Ojalá me quedara más tiempo de vida para que hubierais podido organizar vuestra vida en común. No es justo que te precipites así a un matrimonio, sin tiempo de planearlo todo bien.

-No importa... de verdad -la tranquilizó Serena-. Es lo que Darien y yo queremos.

-Sabes, Serena, una vez estuve enamorada -dijo Luna-. Yo ya era mayor. Lo quería tanto... Nos íbamos a casar, pero tras el trágico fallecimiento de los padres de Darien, a mi novio no le hacía gracia la idea de tener de golpe una familia. Me obligó a elegir entre Darien y él.

-Y eligió a Darien.

-Sí, pero tuve que aparentar que ya no estaba enamorada de mi novio. Te puedo asegurar que me costó bastante, sobre todo cuando, pocos meses después, él se casó con otra y tuvieron un hijo. Me rompió el corazón, pero tuve que seguir adelante.

Serena sintió aflorar las lágrimas a sus ojos al escuchar lo que había tenido que sufrir la tía abuela de Darien. ¿Cómo pudo soportar la pérdida del hombre que amaba? ¿Y cómo pudo Darien, tan pequeño e indefenso, soportar tan terrible pérdida sin que le quedaran cicatrices permanentes?

-Darien se cerró en banda tras la muerte de sus padres -continuó Luna-. Intenté ayudarle, pero él se resistió a todos mis intentos de hacerle hablar sobre su dolor. Era como si hubiese borrado a sus padres de su mente para siempre. Nunca los mencionaba. Y sigue sin hacerlo. Las fotos que yo guardaba desaparecían de repente y sin explicación. Al final, me rendí.

-Habla de usted con tanto cariño...

-Sí, es un encanto, pero como te he dicho: no te faltará trabajo. Nunca pensé que sentaría la cabeza. Ni yo ni nadie. Es un milagro que haya sucedido mientras aún vivo para verlo.

-Sí... lo es -Serena se humedeció los labios.

-No te imaginas lo que significa para mí el verlo por fin tan feliz -continuó la anciana-. Estoy tan emocionada con la boda. Sueño con que llegue el día.

-Yo tamb... -Serena tragó saliva, pero se interrumpió al ver una figura junto a la puerta.

-¿Se trata de una reunión privada o puedo unirme a ella? -preguntó Darien entrando en la habitación.

-Darien, querido, llegas pronto -Luna le saludó efusivamente-. Mira qué flores tan bonitas me ha traído Serena.

Serena lo miró mientras se agachaba para besar la mejilla de su tía abuela, intentando imaginar si él habría escuchado algo de la conversación. Seguro que se enfadaría si la descubría hablando de su pasado con la anciana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?

-¿Y cómo está mi preciosa novia? -se giró para abrazarla y luego se agachó para depositar un tórrido beso en sus labios.

-Hola... -Serena se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos cuando sus bocas se hubieron despegado.

Él aguantó su mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de volverse a su tía abuela.

-¿Estás lista para la boda?

-Sí, querido -respondió Luna-. La enfermera vendrá conmigo, tal y como dispusiste. No puedo esperar más.

-Ni yo tampoco -Darien observaba a Serena con expresión inescrutable-, ¿verdad cariño?

-Así es -Serena sonrió temblorosa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir a visitar a mi tía abuela? -le preguntó Darien, con tono acusatorio, una vez hubieron salido a la calle.

-Lo decidí de repente -contestó ella, bajando la mirada-. Pensé que le gustarían unas flores.

-¿De qué hablasteis?

-De nada especial, de los preparativos de la boda y cosas así...

-¿No estuviste tentada de cumplir con tu amenaza? -frunció aún más el ceño ante sus respuestas evasivas.

-Claro que no -lo miró-. Ni siquiera hablaba en serio cuando lo dije, y mucho menos tenía la intención de hacerlo. Estaba enfadada contigo. Nunca haría nada para herirla.

-Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad -la miró a los ojos con dureza.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, pero si no dejas de mirarme así, tu tía abuela y el personal del hospital sacarán sus propias conclusiones sobre nuestra relación –le advirtió.

-Tienes razón -resopló-. Deben de ser los nervios previos a la boda o algo así.

-Todavía no es tarde para anularla -dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su coche e intentaba evitar su mirada-. Estoy segura de que Luna lo entendería si le contaras la verdad.

-No -dijo con tono implacable-. Nuestra boda se llevará a cabo caiga quien caiga.

Es lo que más quiere en este mundo. Además, Rei me llamó hace un rato con las últimas audiencias. Mi popularidad ha alcanzado su máximo. La cancelación de la boda destruiría mi credibilidad y arruinaría mi carrera.

-Espero que no acudas a mí en busca de compasión si eso llegara a ocurrir –lo miró altiva mientras abría el coche.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, Serena -le contestó con obstinación-. Porque dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas seremos marido y mujer, y como le acabo de decir a Luna: ya no puedo esperar más.

-Estás preciosa -exclamó Amy dos días después cuando Serena hubo dado los últimos retoques a su maquillaje-. Me muero por ver la cara de Darien cuando te vea.

Serena se miró al espejo. La falda del vestido de tul y satén era muy amplia y acentuaba su fina cintura, y el ajustado cuerpo sin tirantes realzaba al máximo el busto. El maquillaje era discreto, pero destacaba sus ojos celestes y la suave textura de su piel. Amy le había arreglado el pelo, rizándolo primero con unos rulos para fijarlo después sobre su cabeza en un sofisticado peinado que la hacía sentirse como una princesa.

-Sí -admitió a regañadientes-, supongo que estoy bien.

-Más que bien -suspiró Amy-, pero es una pena que tu familia no esté hoy aquí.

Serena aparentó colocarse el velo para evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Amy. Hasta ahora era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida: llamar a sus padres la noche anterior para comunicarles que se casaba al día siguiente. En muchos aspectos, había sido la actuación de su vida. Había logrado convencer a toda su familia de que era sincera, incluyendo a Mina, que la había llamado desde Brasil para comunicarle que, gracias a sus esfuerzos, saldría libre en dos días.

Serena les había contado su apasionado romance con Darien y lo feliz que era. Al principio, sus padres se habían sentido decepcionados por haberse enterado tan tarde, pero cuando ella les explicó sus motivos, comprendieron su insistencia en no interrumpir tan merecidas vacaciones.

Hotaru, profundamente enamorada de su marido, resultó fácil de convencer. Ella se había enamorado a primera vista de Samuel Winston, de manera que no era quién para poner en duda la historia de Serena.

-Creo que ya llega Netflye -anunció Amy, asomada a la ventana.

Serena respiró hondo mientras alcanzaba el ramo de rosas blancas, con el estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Ya no había escapatoria. Oficialmente. Legalmente. Temporalmente.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Amy con una risita nerviosa.

-Lista -sonrió Serena hasta dolerle.

Darien se giró para contemplar a Serena, que avanzaba hacia el altar. Había rechazado su ofrecimiento de un padrino que la escoltara ante la ausencia de su padre y había decidido ir ella sola, con su compañera de piso y dama de honor, como única escolta.

Captó la mirada de su tía abuela, sentada junto a la enfermera. La exultante alegría que reflejaba su pálido rostro era tal y como él había esperado, y le hacía sentirse un poco menos culpable por el modo en que había maquinado su relación con Serena.

Desde la primera vez que la vio en ese café, la había deseado. Y cuando ella fue al estudio, la deseó aún más. Le gustaba su espíritu luchador, la manera en que le hacía frente cuando otras mujeres habrían claudicado. También le gustaba su ternura: el modo en que se había echado a llorar al conocer a su tía abuela lo había conmovido profundamente. Y aunque resultaba terriblemente machista, le gustaba la idea de que ningún hombre la hubiese hecho suya.

Era pues poco probable que sintiera tentaciones de engañarle, pero también significaba que no le sería fácil conseguir que se acostara con él: algo que él deseaba enormemente. No podía pensar en otra cosa; su deseo por ella le martilleaba las venas constantemente. Lo asumió como un reto personal, y él nunca podía resistirse a un reto difícil. Ella lo odiaba y él disfrutaba con el reto de lograr que se enamorase de él, como habían hecho todas las demás. No tenía nada que ver con sentimientos. No tenía intención de complicarse la vida con emociones que sólo conducían al dolor. Le gustaba, claro que sí, ¿a quién no? Era alegre y lista y, cuando no le estaba despellejando, era dulce y atenta.

Contempló a Serena, que se colocó junto a él. El aroma de su perfume floral le inundó; su sonrisa vacilante tras el velo al cruzarse sus miradas hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Se aclaró la voz discretamente y miró al frente, respirando hondo al empezar el cura la ceremonia en un tono solemne.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...

**NO MANCHES ESO ES AMOR LUNA PREFIRIO QUEDARSE CON DARIEN QUE CASARSE AHORA ENTIENDO QUE EL LA QUIERA TANTO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 9**

SERENA SE quedó muy quieta cuando Darien levantó el velo para besar a la novia. Su mirada se fundió un instante con la de ella. Un leve suspiró escapó de la boca de Serena al darle un profundo y apasionado beso que la hizo estremecerse.

«No estás actuando», le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza, pero ella se negó a admitirlo. Ella lo odiaba. «No quieres decir eso», dijo la vocecilla con mayor insistencia.

-Sí quiero.

Serena no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio la perpleja mirada en los ojos de Darien cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Eso ya lo hemos dicho -susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo... lo sé... es que... -se interrumpió aliviada cuando el cura anunció que se iba a proceder a la firma del registro.

Tras las firmas, y después de una sesión de fotos, recorrieron el pasillo, hacia el tibio sol de verano, al acorde de la música de Handel y mientras los presentes se ponían en pie a su paso.

La boda se celebró en el mismo hotel del baile benéfico, con el precioso salón lujosamente decorado.

Se pronunciaron discursos y brindis, se cortó la tarta y se bailó el vals nupcial. Las cámaras seguían disparando cuando llegó el momento de que Darien y Serena se marcharan.

Amy pugnó con varias jóvenes por atrapar el ramo, y al final resultó victoriosa. Los periodistas se atropellaban micrófono en mano para captar algunas palabras de Serena y Darien.

-¿Dónde será la luna de miel? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán de viaje? -preguntó otro.

-Sin comentarios -dijo Darien.

Saludó a todos con la mano antes de sentarse al volante y darle a Serena un beso largo y sensual para las cámaras.

Serena se sentía un poco mareada por el champán, y el beso la mareó aún más. Se apretó contra él, arrollada por el mensaje erótico de sus labios y su lengua.

Darien alzó la cabeza y dedicó otra sonrisa más a la prensa. Puso el coche en marcha y arrancó. De la parte trasera colgaban globos y latas y, en el cristal trasero, se leía: Recién casados.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? -preguntó minutos después.

-Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír -le dijo con gesto lastimero.

-Igual que a mí -rió él.

Serena contempló los dos anillos en su mano izquierda. Casi no podía creerse que estaba junto a un hombre al que había conocido hacía poco más de un mes. Y ahora se marchaba con él de luna de miel a su residencia de la ciudad costera de Noosa, en Queensland Sunshine.

-¿Crees que la prensa nos seguirá? -preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Yo creo que no -contestó él-. Ahora, tras la boda, perderán interés por nosotros. Lo único que les interesaba era si nos casábamos o no.

-Tu tía abuela parecía muy feliz -Serena jugueteaba con sus anillos.

-Sí, lo estaba -la miró un segundo-, creo que debo darte las gracias por actuar tan bien. Has estado muy natural.

-He asistido a muchas bodas -contestó ella con humildad-. Además, el cura te indica lo que tienes que decir. Es como tener al apuntador todo el rato.

-Supongo que ahora viene lo difícil -él sonrió mientras se dirigía a la Terminal de vuelos domésticos.

Serena no respondió. Le aterrorizaba lo que ahora empezaba y no sabía cómo iba a acabar. Serena se sentía cada vez más confusa respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él, y tenía miedo de que, una vez a solas, no pudiera controlar la creciente atracción que sentía por él. ¿Qué pasaría si le empezaba a gustar? «Pero si ya te gusta», dijo la vocecita en su cabeza. «Estás enamorada de él». «Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a él». «Quieres ser la madre de sus hijos».

No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo iba a amar a quien había destruido su carrera como si tal cosa? Simplemente estaba siendo víctima de su hechizo sensual, como tantas otras, pero ella intentaría por todos los medios evitar convertirse en otra más de sus conquistas. Enamorarse de Darien Chiba era demasiado peligroso. Su relación era temporal.

-Venga, Serena -la voz de Darien la despertó mientras le abría la puerta del coche-. Nuestro avión sale dentro de cuarenta minutos. Debemos facturar el equipaje antes de que cierren el vuelo.

El vuelo a Maroochydore duró hora y media, y Serena se pasó casi todo el tiempo durmiendo. Se despertó justo cuando aterrizaban, a tiempo de contemplar las luces nocturnas de la ciudad costera situada en la ribera sur del río Maroochy.

Darien había alquilado un coche y, en cuanto recuperaron el equipaje, iniciaron el viaje de treinta y cinco minutos hacia Noosa.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Noosa? -le preguntó una vez iniciado el camino.

-Sí, pero hace lo menos diez años -contestó ella-. Vinimos de vacaciones toda la familia. Seguramente estará muy cambiado todo.

-Lo bueno que tiene este lugar -contestó él- es que nunca cambia demasiado. El Parque Nacional de Noosa es un lugar estupendo para caminar. Y si te gusta la playa, encontrarás tranquilas y sombreadas bahías, o lugares para practicar el surf.

-Recuerdo el parque. Mi hermana Hotaru odiaba las largas caminatas. Mina se paraba a cada momento para observar la naturaleza, yo no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro, y mis padres se volvían locos intentando que no me perdiera: algo que hice en más de una ocasión.

-Envidio a tu familia. Debe de ser maravilloso crecer en un ambiente con tanto amor.

-No siempre era divertido -dijo ella-. Adoro a mis hermanas, pero nos peleábamos mucho de pequeñas. Supongo que como todos los críos.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado.

-A menudo me pregunto cómo sería tener un hermano o una hermana.

-Debió de ser muy duro crecer sin padres -ella lo miró.

-Lo fue, pero aprendí a arreglármelas.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de tus padres?

-Supongo que debo tener alguna guardada.

-¿Por qué las tienes guardadas?

-No soy un sentimental -dijo él-, pertenece al pasado y a mí sólo me interesa el futuro.

-Tu tía abuela dijo que escondías las fotos de tus padres que ella tenía –Serena decidió arriesgarse-. ¿Por qué?

-Parece que tuvisteis un charla bastante íntima -la miró fijamente.

-Sólo quería saber algo más sobre el hombre con el que me iba a casar.

-¿Y te esclareció algo?

-No hace falta ponerse tan a la defensiva -Serena le recriminó ante su tono.

-No me pongo a la defensiva. Es que no me gusta que te metas en cosas que no te incumben.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué eres como eres.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para intentar cambiarme y que sea más amigable?

-No se te puede cambiar -respondió irritada-, y ni siquiera me molestaría en intentarlo.

-Bien. Por lo menos los dos sabemos dónde estamos.

Serena se recostó en el asiento y frunció el ceño. Era como un libro cerrado. Se notaba que sufría cada vez que surgía el tema de su infancia. Siempre estaba alerta por si la vida lo golpeaba de nuevo cuando menos se lo esperara.

Le recordaba al maravilloso marido de Hotaru. Samuel había ocultado su dolor interior tras un velo de cinismo que casi había destrozado la vida de su hermana y la de él. Pero el amor de Hotaru había encontrado el camino hacia su alma.

Serena se preguntó si tenía lo que hacía falta para lograr lo mismo con Darien. Y sobre todo: si quería intentarlo siquiera.

-Creo que te gustará la casa -dijo Darien-. Hice que la diseñaran especialmente para mí.

-Me muero por verla -contestó.

Minutos después, Serena miraba a su alrededor con asombro. Esperaba que el refugio de Darien junto a la playa fuera lujoso, pero no estaba preparada para su brillante diseño que, por un lado, ofrecía vistas sobre el río Noosa y, por el otro, del parque nacional. La casa tenía tres niveles y estaba escondida en un bosque que proporcionaba una increíble intimidad. No había cortinas en las ventanas, ni falta que hacía, ya que la casa quedaba por encima de las demás y el bosque que la rodeaba hacía de pantalla.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Darien nada más entrar en la planta a pie de calle, donde se encontraban el salón, la cocina y el espacioso comedor.

-Es... ¡maravillosa! -se giró hacia él-. No me extraña que te encante venir aquí.

-Venga, te enseñaré el resto de la casa -le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

Serena recorrió los tres grandes dormitorios de la planta superior. Los armarios empotrados daban mayor amplitud a las habitaciones, al igual que el decorado minimalista y la ropa de cama de un blanco inmaculado. Cada habitación tenía su baño con un gran lavabo y una ducha, y el suelo y las paredes estaban alicatadas con mármol color arena.

Darien la llevó hasta la planta baja, donde estaba el gimnasio que, a través de un ventanal, daba a la piscina y el jardín, donde los frangipanes perfumaban el aire de la noche.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Serena-. Desde luego sabes llegarle al corazón a una adicta al deporte.

-Me preguntaba cómo conservabas esa increíble figura. Ahora ya lo sé -rió Darien.

Serena sintió que el cumplido la invadía con su calidez. Intentó ocultar su reacción, pero él la agarró de una mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

Le acarició las enrojecidas mejillas con los nudillos de una manera tan tierna, que ella se quedó sin respiración. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Una suave brisa les envolvió en un dulce manto. Y esa atmósfera rompió la distancia que Serena había intentado desesperadamente mantener desde la boda. Estaba segura de que la iba a besar. Lo sentía en su piel y en los cabellos de la nuca, que se erizaban a medida que él se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando sus labios tocaron suavemente los suyos, Serena cerró los ojos.

Darien alzó la cabeza un segundo, con la boca tan cerca, que sentía su aliento sobre la piel. Luego, sus labios volvieron a cerrarse sobre los de ella, aumentando sutil y seductoramente la presión.

Serena sintió correr la sangre por sus venas a la primera caricia de su lengua. Abrió la boca y él entró con una suave, aunque firme, insistencia mientras buscaba, y encontraba, su lengua.

Serena notó que sus pechos se endurecían, y los pezones se ponían rígidos, cuando él la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Sus piernas parecieron derretirse cuando él deslizó uno de sus muslos entre los de ella. Se inclinó hacia él, con su cuerpo ávido de más contacto y sus sentidos inflamados. El deseo explotó en su interior, recorriendo su cuerpo como un torrente que amenazaba con desbordarse. Intentó controlar sus reacciones, pero era imposible. La boca de él era como una llama para la gasolina de su deseo, incendiando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía el dolor en sus pechos, que anhelaban que él los tocara. Su erección quemaba y latía contra ella, y oyó un quejido de creciente deseo emitido por Darien, que la besó aún más fuerte.

Sin retirar la boca, él la empujó contra la pared y una de sus manos envolvió su pecho, acariciando el endurecido pezón con el pulgar. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando él deslizó su mano bajo el top y sintió sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda haciendo que sus sentidos se desbocaran. Le apartó el sujetador y bajó su boca hasta el pecho.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre el pezón y lo chupó dulcemente hasta casi hacerla enloquecer. Sintió cada delicioso tirón y las pequeñas llamas de placer que se encendían por todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a la boca de ella, esa vez con mayor urgencia, como si ya no controlara del todo sus reacciones. Ella sintió su esfuerzo por refrenarse, la creciente tensión de su cuerpo allí donde presionaba tan tentadoramente contra ella y la fuerza de sus brazos, que la atraían hacia sí.

Las manos de Serena acariciaban la oscura seda de sus cabellos y su boca lo besaba con toda la pasión de su naturaleza. Su lengua bailaba e intimaba con la de él, y su corazón latía enloquecido a medida que aumentaba el deseo en su cuerpo.

Él emitió otro quejido al apartar su boca, mirándola con ojos encendidos por el deseo sin aliviar.

-Entiendo, por tu desenfrenada reacción hacia mí -dijo Darien irónicamente-, que ninguno de tus anteriores amantes tenía una piscina y un gimnasio con los que impresionarte.

-Así que sabes besar -le contestó desdeñosa-, pues vaya novedad. Igual que la mayoría de los primates.

-Pero esto no es lo único que sé hacer, querida -sofocó una pequeña risa-. Si sigues reaccionando así, virgen o no, este matrimonio no lo será sólo sobre el papel mucho tiempo.

-No deberías haberme besado -dijo Serena-. Ahora no se puede decir que tengamos público.

-Lo sé, no fue muy justo, pero eres tan tentadora que no pude resistirme a un besito. Tu boca es tan maravillosa cuando no fabrica insultos contra mí.

-No te insultaría si mantuvieras las manos y la boca quietas.

-Me pareció sentir que tu boca y tus manos también experimentaban por su cuenta.

-Te lo habrás imaginado. Intentaba soltarme.

-Menuda lucha la tuya -la recriminó con una sonrisa.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desdén pero no respondió.

-Puedes elegir el dormitorio que quieras -dijo mientras le franqueaba el paso al interior.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Lo preguntas para evitarlo o para compartirlo?

-¿Tú que crees? -lo miró furiosa.

Él aguantó su mirada hasta incomodarla. Serena se retorcía interiormente y se preguntaba si él notaría la verdad a pesar de sus intentos de ocultarla.

Ella lo deseaba.

Sabía que si él daba otro paso y la tomaba en sus brazos, ella no podría resistirse.

-Vete a la cama, Serena -dijo tras un breve silencio-. De lo contrario puede que sienta la tentación de tomarte aquí y ahora mismo.

-No te atreverías.

-No juegues con fuego, querida -sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros y su voz más grave-. Estoy ansioso por terminar lo que hemos empezado junto a la piscina y una mirada tuya bastará para encender de nuevo el fuego. Serena se dirigió hacia la escalera, forzando un paso digno.

-Buenas noches, mi pequeña esposa virgen -dijo Darien con tono burlón.

Ella rechinó los dientes y abrió el primer dormitorio que encontró, cerrando la puerta ante su rostro burlón.

**HAHAHA LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE ESTE PAR AGUANTE MAS LA TENTACION ESTAN APUNTO DE CEDER…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERENA SE fue directa al baño. Cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo, apoyada en el tocador para controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Tenía que aprender a controlarse delante de él. «¿En qué pensaba besándolo así?» se dijo. Había sido una locura. Lo único que conseguiría era que le rompiera el corazón.

Claro que sería mucho más fácil resistirse si él no fuera tan condenadamente atractivo. Esos ojos, tan llenos de sensualidad. ¡Y esos labios! ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a un beso tan suave como una mariposa, que de repente se llenaba de erotismo con la urgencia de su lengua?

Se miró los pechos y no pudo contener un leve escalofrío al pensar en su lengua alrededor de los pezones. Él nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de conseguir llegar hasta el final.

Gimió mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

Puede que sí lo supiera.

Necesitaba una ducha que la refrescara y arrastrara el polvo y la suciedad del largo viaje. Había sido un día muy largo y el cansancio se apoderó de ella. Se sintió flotar al envolverse en la enorme y esponjosa toalla blanca. Nunca había visto una toalla tan grande.

La cama la llamaba a gritos. Su blanca suavidad le parecía una nube de bienestar en medio de la habitación.

Echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación en busca de su maleta, donde guardaba el camisón. Darien había subido su equipaje, pero ahora no lo veía.

Se encogió de hombros, se quitó la toalla y se metió desnuda entre las frescas sábanas. Apoyó su cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio...

-¡Mira quién está durmiendo en mi cama!

Serena se despertó al oír su voz y se sentó en la cama mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

-¿Tu cama? -jadeó con el corazón desbocado al darse cuenta de que él no llevaba puesto más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Y yo que pensaba que me iba a llevar gran parte de la semana convencerte de que durmieras conmigo -Darien le sonrió mientras tiraba de la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, tápate! -a Serena casi se le saltaron los ojos y, al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, escondió la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo? -dijo él con una risa sofocada.

-Sí -contestó ella bajo las sábanas.

-¿Y qué problema hay?

-Mi sobrino tiene cinco años. Ése es el problema.

-Entonces todavía le queda un poco más por crecer. Pero al final todos acabamos más o menos con el mismo aspecto.

Serena no estaba tan segura de eso. Había visto muchos cuerpos masculinos en el gimnasio, vestidos con ropas muy ajustadas, pero Darien les ganaba a todos. Sobre todo desnudo.

Sintió que tiraban de la sábana y la sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces? -gritó cuando se le escapó de las manos.

La mirada de Darien le quemaba todo el cuerpo y rápidamente cruzó las piernas y se tapó el pecho con las manos. Las protestas se ahogaron en su garganta cuando él se acercó. Sintió la boca seca y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando él se sentó junto a ella, rozando su suave piel con su velludo y masculino muslo.

-Estás en mi cama y entiendo que has cambiado de idea y que quieres dormir conmigo -dijo.

-No... no sabía que era tu cama.

-No seas tímida, Serena -acarició la curva de sus pecho con el dedo, allí donde las manos no conseguían taparlo-. Quiero mirarte. Todo el cuerpo.

Serena casi no podía respirar. Su contacto era ligero, pero tentador. Sentía crecer el deseo en su interior y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Cada vez que la tocaba, sentía una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y hasta el aire parecía cargado. Se puso completamente tensa cuando sus ojos recorrieron su figura y se detuvieron en sus piernas firmemente cruzadas y en lo que ella intentaba desesperadamente ocultarle.

-Descruza las piernas, Serena -le ordenó con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Te deseo, Serena, y sé que tú me deseas a mí -dijo-. Lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento en tus besos y hasta lo huelo en tu piel.

Ella deseó poder negarlo, pero ella misma lo olía. Era el delicado y femenino aroma del deseo, el sedoso líquido que traicionaba su vulnerabilidad ante él como nada más podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que tocarla allí donde ella más anhelaba ser tocada para sentirlo él mismo. Casi podía notar el dedo de Darien deslizándose en su interior, preparándola para poseerla.

-Son sólo hormonas -contestó casi sin aliento-. No tienes ningún motivo para sentirte halagado.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no la creía por la mirada burlona en sus ojos, pero no siguió adelante. Le palmeó el muslo y se levantó, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su erección.

-Te dejaré en paz. Sólo era una broma. Sé que vendrás a mí cuando estés preparada.

-Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo -le dijo con mucha menos convicción de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Puedo ser muy paciente -dijo él, sosteniendo su mirada-. Además, hay cosas en la vida por las que merece la pena esperar. Hace que el premio sea aún más valioso ¿no crees?

-Si lo que quieres es un premio -contestó con amargura-, apúntate a un concurso.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Serena -recogió la toalla y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura con una sonrisa en los labios-. Estaré en la habitación de al lado por si me deseas.

-Yo no te deseo -le contestó, intentando resultar creíble.

-Eso dices siempre -la arropó con la sábana, como si fuera una niña, y depositó un dulce beso en su frente-, pero los dos sabemos que no es verdad.

-Supongo que es lo menos que se podía esperar de alguien con un ego como el tuyo -le espetó-. ¿Ha habido alguna mujer a la que no hayas podido meter en tu cama?

-Hasta ahora no.

-Pobres ingenuas -murmuró-. Me preguntó si han formado alguna asociación de afectadas. Por ejemplo, APDC.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Abandonadas Por Darien Chiba -contestó-. La cuota de socio vitalicio es gratis a cambio de un corazón roto.

-Que yo sepa -rió Darien-, hasta ahora no he roto ningún corazón irreparablemente. Duerme bien. Te veré mañana.

Serena soltó un profundo suspiro al cerrarse la puerta. Pensó que, si no tenía cuidado, el suyo podía ser el primer corazón roto sin remedio. Siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba muy cerca de enamorarse de él. Unos cuantos más de esos tórridos besos la empujarían más allá de un punto sin retorno.

Serena se despertó bañada por el sol mientras escuchaba el trino de los pájaros y el distante rugido del mar. Saltó de la cama y se quedó parada en seco al ver su maleta junto al armario. Darien debió haberla llevado la noche anterior o a primera hora de la mañana.

Se estremeció al pensar que él la había visto dormir, tal vez destapada y completamente vulnerable. Había pasado calor y recordaba haberse quitado la sábana hasta que el frescor de la mañana la obligó a taparse de nuevo.

Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza y sacó de la maleta un bikini y un conjunto deportivo de dos piezas, así como las deportivas. Se vistió enseguida y se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando ella bajó, pero había una taza de té en la cocina. La tetera seguía caliente y la taza de Darien estaba lavada y puesta a escurrir en el fregadero.

Oyó el entrechocar de las pesas en el gimnasio y se le imaginó levantando, como si nada, tres veces el peso de ella. Decidió no reunirse con él. Ya había visto bastante de su cuerpo la noche anterior y no necesitaba que le recordaran lo maravillosamente tonificado y atlético que era.

Además, hacía un día precioso y el mar la llamaba. Lo que necesitaba era un buen ejercicio para vaciar su mente de las turbadoras imágenes que allí se formaban.

Eran imágenes de ella íntimamente pegada al cuerpo de Darien cuyas caderas se movían al mismo ritmo que las suyas mientras ambos alcanzaban la cumbre del éxtasis sensual.

Se le imaginaba como un amante maravilloso y exigente. Cada vez que la había tocado había sentido una ardiente carga de energía sexual pasar de su cuerpo al de ella.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y bajó deprisa las escaleras hacia la entrada, camino de la playa.

Había unos cuantos surfistas en la playa de Main y Serena corrió junto a la orilla hasta llegar al camino que llevaba al Parque Nacional de Noosa. Siguió el camino costero junto a Laguna Bay y luego hacia Boiling Pot y Dolphin Pot, donde el creciente calor la obligó a girar, nada más pasar Winch Cove, hacia el bosque de árboles del té.

Un dulce aroma la inundó mientras seguía corriendo. Los talégalos escarbaban el suelo y sobre ella volaba una pareja de cacatúas de brillante plumaje negro.

Poco después adelantó a una pareja que paseaba agarrada de la mano. Su íntima charla se clavó en el pecho de Serena. «Qué maravilloso debe ser que te quieran así», pensó. Quería que la amaran como a su hermana Hotaru, y como se habían amado sus padres durante casi treinta años.

Pero lo que quería era imposible. Darien no era de los que mantenían una relación durante treinta años. Treinta días ya eran muchos para él. Su relación no le interesaría una vez fallecida su tía abuela. Y eso podía suceder en unos meses, o incluso semanas.

El camino se dirigía de vuelta a Laguna Bay y Serena continuó hasta la playa de Main. Se descalzó y se dirigió al Mar,vestida con su bikini blanco y rojo.

Nadó a lo largo de la playa, paralela a la zona comercial y de restaurantes de Hastings Street. Giró al llegar al farallón y volvió nadando por donde había ido. El agua era cálida aunque refrescante.

El sol quemaba la arena cuando salió del agua y observó que había muchas más personas en la playa. Unos niños jugaban en la orilla con cubos y palas, vigilados de cerca por sus padres.

Se sentó mirando al mar y esperó a que sus pensamientos se calmaran antes de volver a casa de Darien. Pero, minutos después, tuvo que reconocer que el vigoroso ejercicio no le había servido para su propósito. Era imposible resistirse más a la verdad, tan persistente como las olas que se estrellaban en la orilla.

Ya no podía engañarse más.

Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba.

No estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido. Ella pensaba que era el hombre más despreciable del mundo y, aun así, durante las últimas semanas se había convertido en el centro de su vida. No podía imaginarse la vida sin él tras el irremediable fin de su matrimonio. No sabía cómo iba a soportar escucharle en la radio o leer sus críticas en el periódico. Cabía la posibilidad incluso de que, una vez muerta su tía abuela, confesara públicamente su argucia publicitaria, ridiculizando a Serena ante todo Sidney al confesar a sus oyentes que se había casado con una virgen de veinticuatro años.

-Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí -la asustó la voz profunda de Darien.

-Salí... a correr -le contestó Serena sorprendida.

-Ya veo -sus ojos observaron el rostro enrojecido.

-Acabo de darme un baño -miró al mar, incapaz de mirarlo, vestido únicamente con un pantalón corto y las deportivas-, y pensé en tomar un poco el sol.

-¿Has desayunado?

-No.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No -mintió.

-¿Has bebido algo?

-No...

-Ven -tendió junto a ella una enorme toalla que había llevado-, túmbate aquí mientras voy a buscarte agua.

Serena se tumbó boca abajo para poder observarlo mientras se dirigía a un café en Hastings Street. Varias mujeres se giraron a su paso ante el porte moreno y musculoso, tan atractivo para otras como para ella misma. Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos.

Darien volvió unos minutos después con una botella de agua y una ensalada de fruta.

-Gracias -dijo cuando se lo dio, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? -preguntó él con la mirada fija en el mar.

-Bien -contestó entre dos jugosos bocados de mango y piña-. Me gusta escuchar el mar. Siempre consigue hacerme dormir.

A Darien le habría gustado poder decir lo mismo. Había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, inquieto y ardiente de deseo. Al llevarle las maletas, cuando ella ya estaba dormida, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no meterse en la cama con ella. Sentía por ella un deseo mayor del que nunca había sentido por nadie. La idea de hacerla suya le reconcomía y le causaba dolor físico. En esos momentos, sentía ese dolor, sentado junto a ella, con su esbelto cuerpo tan cerca que captaba el olor a vainilla que emanaba a pesar del ejercicio que había hecho.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? -se volvió hacia ella.

-No lo sé... tomar el sol o algo así... ¿habías pensado en algo?

-Si te dijera en qué pienso, me abofetearías.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea satisfacer tus instintos? -Serena miró fijamente un trozo de kiwi mientras sentía su piel erizarse ante la mirada de él.

-¿Por eso eres tan obsesiva con el deporte? -Darien se apoyó sobre un codo-. ¿Para controlar tu deseo?

-Lo que intento es llevar una vida sana -lo miró fríamente-. El corazón es un músculo. El ejercicio diario es esencial para su buen funcionamiento.

-Hay otras maneras de ejercitar el corazón -señaló él-. Yo te podría enseñar alguna.

-No, gracias.

Él se rió y empezó a tirarle arena por encima.

-¡No hagas eso! -Serena empezó a quitarse la arena con las manos.

-Ven conmigo al agua y te podrás enjuagar -sugirió él, tendiéndole la mano.

Serena gruñó, pero le dio la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

-Te echo una carrera -sugirió él al tiempo que la soltaba.

-Trato hecho -contestó ella mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Serena tuvo que sortear a algunos bebés con sus madres en la orilla, lo que la hizo perder unos valiosos segundos, pero aun así habría llegado la primera al agua si no hubiera sido porque él la agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-¡Tramposo! -se levantó y le lanzó agua a la cara.

-Ya te advertí, cariño -dijo él esquivando el misil que ella le lanzó-, no siempre juego limpio.

Una ola la empujó suavemente hacia él, quien la sujetó con las manos en su cintura. Su mirada, fija en ella, era aún más azul que el mar a su alrededor. Serena se humedeció los labios al ver que él bajaba la cabeza y cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando sus bocas se encontraron. Fue un beso tremendamente sensual, más aún porque estaban piel contra piel. Sentía endurecerse sus pechos y derretirse sus huesos con la intensidad del beso. Las olas rompían contra ellos y Serena advirtió sin lugar a dudas la creciente erección de Darien contra su estómago desnudo. Ella se apretó contra él.

Deseaba su ardiente pasión, pero más abajo: allí donde un vacío latía dolorosamente, ansioso por que él lo llenara.

-Supongo que esta actuación tan convincente ha sido en honor al público que nos rodea -unos minutos después, Darien alzó la cabeza y la miró con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

Serena se quedó sin palabras. Se había olvidado por completo de los demás. Sólo podía pensar en cómo la hacía sentir y en cuánto lo deseaba.

-Para eso me pagas, ¿no? -le contestó amargamente mientras se apartaba de él y volvía a la playa.

-Sí... desde luego -Darien se giró para observarla marchar y frunció el ceño, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido del mar.

**VAYA PARECE QUE SERENA YA ACEPTO QUE LO AMA AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE SE LO DIGA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 11**

SERENA RECOGIÓ sus cosas y esperó a Darien, que ayudaba a levantarse a un bebé que se había caído cerca de la orilla.

-¿Tu buena acción del día? -le preguntó curiosa.

-Resulta que me gustan los niños -Darien frunció el ceño-. ¿Hay alguna ley que lo impida?

-Pensé que los playboy huían de ellos como de una plaga.

-Pero yo ya no soy un playboy -la miró de reojo mientras se ataba las deportivas-, ¿verdad? Ahora soy un hombre casado.

-Sólo temporalmente -le recordó-, y sólo sobre el papel.

-El papel ya empieza a chamuscarse -dijo él-. Mañana podría ser un montón de cenizas.

Serena no contestó. Nunca había conocido a un hombre con tanto atractivo sexual y sabía que necesitaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.

Se dirigió hacia la casa a paso ligero, pero en dos zancadas él la había alcanzado.

-¿Te apetece pasear por el parque o ya has hecho bastante ejercicio hoy? -preguntó.

A Serena le apetecía una ducha refrescante, pero la idea de volver a la casa con él, a solas, la turbaba más que un paseo por el parque nacional, donde por lo menos habría más gente.

-Me encantaría -contestó-. Tuve que dejar de correr antes de tiempo por el calor.

-Podemos ir a nadar a Alexandria Bay si quieres. Suele haber menos gente allí.

-Suena bien.

-Voy a comprar agua para llevar -dijo él mientras entraba en una tienda.

Se pusieron en marcha, caminando en silencio a la sombra de los eucaliptos.

-Mira -dijo él mientras le sujetaba un brazo para que se parara.

Ella, miró hacia donde él señalaba y vio una hembra de koala subida a un eucalipto, con un bebé colgado de su espalda.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó ella-. ¡Qué bonitos son!

-Este es su hábitat natural -Darien sonrió-. Alguna vez los he visto en mi jardín, pero suelen evitar las casas si hay perros cerca.

-Es maravilloso verlos en libertad y no enjaulados en el zoo -dijo ella.

-Los zoos tienen su sentido -contestó él-. Piensa en los programas de reproducción de especies en peligro de extinción que ponen en marcha.

-Lo sé, pero es tan triste que no puedan correr en libertad. Mi hermana Mina es una activista de los derechos de los animales. Me ha contado historias horribles sobre lo que algunos les hacen a los animales, casi siempre por dinero. No sé cómo duermen por las noches.

-Hace falta ser especial -admitió él.

Caminaron hasta Dolphin Point. Serena se asomó por el acantilado para intentar divisar algún delfín, pero no vio ninguno.

-¿Alguna vez has visto alguno aquí? -le preguntó a Darien.

-Alguna vez. Hay varios recorridos turísticos de avistamiento de ballenas que salen de Sunshine Coast, y a menudo se ven también algunos delfines.

-Me apunté a uno de esos la última vez que estuve aquí -dijo ella con una mueca de ironía-. Estuve casi todo el tiempo mareada y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque me deshidraté.

-Entonces será mejor que lo borre de la lista de esta semana.

-Ya no tengo problemas con eso -dijo ella-. Alguna vez he ido a navegar con amigos y no me ha pasado nada.

-Parece que has tenido una vida social muy intensa.

-Sí, bueno, solía tenerla -ella le lanzó -una mirada de reproche.

-El que estemos casados no quiere decir que no puedas tener amigos.

-Siempre que no sean hombres, ¿verdad?

Darien se paró y la agarró del brazo. La sujetó por las muñecas y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

-No hay problema, siempre que la amistad sea platónica, aunque sigo sin entender cómo un hombre puede mirarte sin desear hacerte el amor.

-No todos los hombres poseen un insaciable apetito sexual -le dijo-. Y mis amigos nunca intentarían mancillar nuestra amistad con repetidos intentos de meterse en mi cama.

-Entonces es que son gays o ya mantienen una relación con alguien -contestó con cinismo-. Cualquier otro tendría que estar muerto de cintura para abajo para no desearte nada más verte.

Serena sintió la tensión en el aire, pero le aguantó la mirada. Su deseo por ella era como un sentimiento que respiraba. Ella lo sentía quemándole la piel allí donde sus dedos rodeaban las muñecas, y sabía que si no fuera por los excursionistas que se acercaban, él la habría tomado en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Y lo más importante: ella no se habría opuesto.

Darien la soltó y se apartó para dejar pasar a los turistas con un evidente gesto de fastidio, a pesar de lo cual sonrió amablemente a los excursionistas que le devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Te desilusionó que ningún miembro de tu familia pudiera venir a la boda? -esperó a que el grupo estuviera lejos.

-No, ¿por qué? -dijo Serena, mirando la rocosa playa de Granite Bay-. No fue una boda de verdad. Además, puede que nuestro matrimonio se haya acabado cuando ellos vuelvan. A lo mejor ni siquiera me habría hecho falta decirles nada.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? -la miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido.

-El día antes de la boda.

-Sin tiempo para que pudieran llegar -observó él-. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

-Odio tener que mentirles y no sabía si iba a poder fingir delante de ellos. Una llamada telefónica en el último momento era algo más sencillo de manejar. Puedo actuar delante de extraños, incluso de amigos, pero mi familia es otra cuestión.

Darien la observó alejarse. Su reducida experiencia con la vida familiar le dificultaba entender lo que ella sentía al mentir a su familia y a los amigos sobre su relación. Había dado por hecho que el dinero que le pagaba compensaría cualquier aprensión, pero estaba claro que ella lo estaba pasando mal.

Sintió otra punzada en la conciencia. Había buscado una solución rápida para sus problemas sin considerar cómo la afectaría a ella. Sí: había logrado hacer realidad el sueño de su tía abuela, además de asegurarse una sustanciosa herencia, pero ¿qué pasaba con los sueños de Serena? Él los había machacado con una mala crítica, había conseguido que la despidieran, que su agente la abandonara y prácticamente la había chantajeado para que se casara con él temporalmente.

Y ella ansiaba terminar con ese matrimonio.

Darien respiró hondo. Le dolía la idea del pronto final de su matrimonio. Se había acostumbrado a las peleas con ella. También se había acostumbrado a tener su boca pegada a la suya. Pero el acuerdo era temporal. En cuanto falleciera su tía abuela, Serena sería libre de marcharse.

Darien pensó cómo sería si su matrimonio no fuera temporal. Si su relación no fuera solamente una actuación, sino verdadera, vibrante y apasionada para ambos.

Ella había dicho que lo odiaba, pero él sabía que a pesar de todo se sentía atraída por él. «¿Cómo podría conseguir que ella aceptara una relación permanente?» se preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nadie pensaba que me llegaría a casar? –aceleró el paso y la alcanzó.

-Sí... -ella se giró hacia él.

-Lo cierto, Serena, es que si no hubieras aparecido cuando lo hiciste, seguramente nunca me habría casado.

-¿Tienes algo en contra del matrimonio? -Serena no estaba segura de adónde quería llegar.

-Sólo en parte -contesto-. Admito que a veces funciona, pero casi la mitad de los matrimonios acaba en divorcio, y a menudo con enemistad. No me apetecía sumarme a esas estadísticas.

-Pero eso es lo que vas a hacer al casarte temporalmente conmigo -Serena arrugó la frente.

-Si nos divorciamos, no tenemos que hacerlo con enemistad -la miró fijamente.

-¿Si? -lo miró alarmada-. ¿Qué quieres decir con si?

-Pienso en el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que lo nuestro salga bien -contestó él.

-Tu optimismo es digno de admiración, pero me temo que está del todo fuera de lugar.

-¿No crees que podríamos lograrlo? Siempre ha habido bodas concertadas en las que los novios ni se conocen ni se gustan, y muchos de ellos viven felices para siempre.

-Los matrimonios concertados son un insulto para la mujer -dijo ella mientras aceleraba el paso-. Es degradante que te obliguen a casarte con un desconocido, a menudo mucho mayor que tú.

-Los matrimonios se conciertan desde hace siglos -a Darien le costaba mantener el paso-. De hecho, la idea del enamoramiento en la pareja es muy reciente. Hace doscientos años, las parejas se casaban por motivos políticos, para asegurarse, o ampliar, las propiedades familiares, o para fortalecer los lazos con la comunidad. El afecto surgía con los años, pero no era un requisito previo.

-Siempre supe que vivías en la Edad Media. ¿Dónde sacaste el doctorado en machismo?

-Es historia, Serena -sonrió ante su sarcasmo-. Nuestro matrimonio tiene tantas posibilidades de éxito como cualquier otro. De hecho, puede que más.

-No sé cómo has llegado a esa conclusión -dijo ella-. No me gustas nada y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar.

-Ya te he dicho que a lo mejor cambias de idea después de pasar unos días conmigo.

-Si las últimas veinticuatro horas son una muestra, me temo que no me verás en tu club de fans.

-Mira, Serena, sólo te pido que intentes conocerme. Tienes tantos prejuicios contra mí, que no eres capaz de verme como soy.

-Ya estamos -ella puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó las manos en las caderas-. Otra vez con el cuento de «yo no me parezco al personaje público». Déjame en paz.

-Maldita sea, Serena -gritó airado-. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? -la miró fijamente-. ¿No podrías por lo menos considerar la posibilidad de que nuestro matrimonio dure más tiempo?

-Define más tiempo. ¿Hablas de meses o de años?

-Hablo de que te acuestes conmigo.

-Ya veo -contestó ella tras unos minutos sin poder hablar.

-Te deseo, Serena. Ya lo sabes. Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi.

El silencio del bosque los engullía y Serena sentía que quedaban aislados del resto de la civilización.

Se sentó a solas junto a él, sola con él y con el irrefrenable y traicionero deseo que sentía por él.

-Sólo me deseas porque soy la primera mujer que te ha rechazado.

-Eso no es verdad -protestó-. Es mucho más que eso.

-No irás a decirme que acabas de descubrir que estás enamorado de mí –dijo ella-. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo.

-Desde luego siento algo por ti -Darien tardó un rato en contestar.

-Y sin duda la lascivia está a la cabeza.

-Admito que está ahí, pero también la admiración y el respeto. Y eso es más de lo que he sentido nunca por alguien.

-¡Vaya! Me siento halagada -se burló ella-. Apuesto a que les dices lo mismo a todas las chicas a las que intentas seducir.

-No intento seducirte por el simple hecho de hacerlo, Serena -contestó-. De verdad que quiero una relación contigo.

-Una relación temporal -puntualizó ella-. Con una bandera a cuadros que señale el final y el momento de pasar a otra persona más interesante.

No contestó inmediatamente y eso le hizo preguntarse a Serena si no sería verdad que sentía algo por ella. Aguantó la respiración cuando él dejó de mirarla para contemplar el mar. Se volvió hacia ella y le entregó una botella de agua.

-No puedo prometerte que será para siempre. Nadie podría.

-¿Qué me ofreces exactamente?

-Una relación que dure el tiempo que nos vaya bien a los dos.

-De manera que al primer escollo te marcharás en busca de tu siguiente conquista.

-Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses, Serena. Estaremos casados un tiempo y lo lógico sería esforzarnos en que funcione.

-No veo cómo dos personas que se odian pueden sacar adelante un matrimonio.

-Tú no me odias. Reconozco que has actuado muy bien, pero veo cómo me miras cuando crees que no te veo. Te sientes muy atraída hacia mí.

-Te lo estás imaginando -ella desvió su mirada.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro.

-Qué mentirosilla -dijo él mientras le alzaba la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Lo veo en esos enormes ojos celestes.

Serena sentía latir su corazón aceleradamente cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos. Su pecho desnudo estaba caliente y sudoroso y su boca se cerró sobre la de ella en un beso prometedoramente erótico. Su lengua ardía y se abrió camino a través de los labios de ella, rodeando la suya en un irresistible baile. Una punzada de deseo subió desde su vientre y aumentó con la erecta masculinidad de él presionando contra ella hasta hacerla olvidar que estaban en medio de un camino forestal donde cualquiera podía verlos.

El sonido de pisadas que se acercaban los separó y Serena se puso en pie antes que él, sofocada y tambaleante, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Darien.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa -dijo Darien-. Hay mucha gente por aquí. Ya terminaremos esto después.

La promesa en sus palabras la dejó sin aliento y con una febril anticipación mientras intentaba que sus piernas lo siguieran. Todos sus motivos de resistencia habían sido aniquilados por la necesidad que sentía de él. Anhelaba el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo: en todo el cuerpo, y las caricias que la preparaban para la más excitante intimidad. Casi sentía su presencia, dura y gruesa, entre sus muslos mientras intentaba recorrer el camino con unas piernas cada vez más inestables.

Sentía latir su interior mientras intentaba alcanzarle. Sus piernas, largas y musculosas y su trasero firme le recordaban lo masculino que era y cómo la había excitado como ningún hombre antes lo había logrado.

Adelantaron a varios excursionistas y, cuando Serena ya pensaba que iba a desmayarse por la combinación del calor del sol y del ardiente deseo que él había provocado en ella, Darien señaló el camino hacia Alexander Bay y preguntó:

-¿Te apetece un refrescante baño?

-No se me ocurre nada mejor -contestó ella con un suspiro de alivio al ver las aguas cristalinas.

Bajaron hasta la playa. No eran los únicos en la playa, pero a Serena le costó un rato darse cuenta de que los demás no llevaban ropa.

-Oh -exclamó desviando la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Darien mientras se descalzaba.

-Esos de ahí -señaló con la mano y susurró-... están desnudos.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro -dijo mientras él mismo se desnudaba-. Esta playa es nudista.

-Pues yo no me voy a quitar la ropa -se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -dijo mientras se dirigía a la orilla, dejándola boquiabierta.

Le observó adentrarse sin esfuerzo en el mar y admiró el brillo de su cuerpo bronceado bajo el sol.

Respiró sofocadamente mientras el sol la quemaba y hacía correr gotas de sudor entre sus pechos y sus muslos. La idea que quedarse desnuda le resultó de repente muy tentadora. No era la primera vez que practicaba el nudismo. Claro que a los doce años y rodeada de sus amigas, oculta en un patio trasero, lejos de cualquier mirada masculina, no era lo mismo. «A lo mejor es el momento de demostrarle a Darien que no soy la pequeña mojigata que él cree que soy» pensó.

Respiró profundamente y se despojó de su ropa de deporte y del sujetador del bikini. Luego, tomó más aire y tiró de la braguita hacia el suelo...

**PAR DE CABEZAS DURAS SI DARIEN QUIERE INTENTARLO ES POR QUE YA LA EMPIEZA A AMAR SOLO QUE SON TAN TONTOS QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA… **

**NOTA: HOLA Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUTA NO AMIGA LUXY1985 CREO QUE NO PERO LO VOY A CHECAR Y SI LA HAY TE AVISO CUIDATE SALUDOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 12**

EL AGUA parecía champán helado contra su piel ardiente y pegajosa. Las olas rompían contra ella como miles de burbujas. Resultaba muy excitante. Su bikini no se podía considerar como conservador, pero resultaba muy sensual bañarse sin él, sobre todo si pensaba que Darien estaba a unos metros y que el mismo agua que tocaba su cuerpo la tocaba a ella también.

Le vio bucear bajo una ola y nadar sin que su atlético cuerpo realizara esfuerzo alguno. Serena era buena nadadora, pero sentía la corriente que tiraba de sus piernas y decidió no seguirle. Nadó un poco más antes de volver a la arena, aliviada al ver que los demás se habían alejado.

De nuevo con el bikini puesto, se sentó a contemplar el mar y pensó en la conversación mantenida con Darien. Su repentina sugerencia de que el matrimonio durara más la había sorprendido. Sus motivos eran claros: la deseaba, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? No había puesto una fecha, seguramente porque no creía que fueran a durar más de una semana o dos, un mes con suerte. Luego dejaría de desearla y después la dejaría sola con sus recuerdos y el corazón roto.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en el pasado de él, en cómo al perder tan joven a sus padres se había cerrado emocionalmente. ¿Podría ella hacer que cayera su armadura? ¿Era ella esa mujer especial que pensaba Luna Chiba que era?

Ahogó un suspiro de remordimiento. Siempre había odiado mentir: iba en contra de todo lo que le habían inculcado. Y mentirle a una anciana era especialmente inmoral, pero ¿y si pudiera cambiarlo? Sólo tenía que acceder a que su matrimonio fuera real y las mentiras dejarían de serlo. Ella lo amaba y, aunque no estaba segura de los sentimientos de él, a lo mejor podría enseñarle que amar a alguien no tenía por qué ser doloroso e impredecible.

Lo vio acercarse hasta ella y su cuerpo desnudo la dejó sin respiración.

-¿Has disfrutado de tu baño? -preguntó él mientras la salpicaba al sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, mucho -contestó Serena sin mirarlo.

-Te estás ruborizando -dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No estoy acostumbrada a sentarme junto a hombres desnudos.

-Nunca se sabe -se tendió de espaldas y cerró los ojos-, puede que te llegues a acostumbrar.

Serena lo miró de reojo con el estómago dando brincos. Su abdomen estaba perfectamente esculpido. El vello entre el ombligo y la pelvis continuaba por las piernas y sentía ganas de frotar su suave cuerpo contra el suyo.

Darien abrió un ojo y la pilló mirándolo y, antes de que ella pudiera girarse, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Serena sentía el latido de su corazón y el suyo se desbocó cuando él empezó a bajar su mano.

-¿Qué haces? -jadeó e intentó soltarse.

-Quiero que sientas lo que me haces -la sujetó con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

Serena tragó saliva cuando su mano llegó a la creciente dureza de él. Sentía cómo se hinchaba bajo sus dedos y la temblaban las piernas. Le oyó suspirar profundamente cuando ella empezó a explorarle y de nuevo una oleada de deseo la invadió. Su erección era como acero cubierto de seda; el caliente latido en su mano la hacía sentirse más poderosa que nunca. Miró su masculinidad entre sus finos dedos y vio toda la fuerza de su cuerpo enteramente a su merced. Una pequeña gota emergía de la punta y todo su cuerpo tembló de deseo por él.

Él emitió otro profundo quejido, retiró la mano de ella y la tumbó de espaldas para poderse colocar encima, bloqueando el sol mientras sus labios se encontraban. Fue un beso profundamente sensual, sin prisas, pero no por ello menos apasionado.

Serena sentía la deliciosa tensión crecer en ella. El sol ardiente la desinhibió del todo y respondió a cada movimiento de su lengua sobre la de ella. Suspiró de placer cuando él le desató el sujetador del bikini y le acarició el pecho con su ardiente mano, pasando el pulgar por su erecto pezón.

Darien empezó a besar su cuello y bajó hasta los pechos, donde su lengua y sus labios hicieron que el deseo que crecía en ella se volviera casi insoportable. Lamió y besó un pecho y luego otro, y mordisqueó su sensible piel haciendo que ella se retorciera debajo de él, con sus piernas entrelazadas en un abrazo de acero que la volvió loca. Su erección presionaba su braguita y la sensación de que sólo les separaba un diminuto trozo de tela la hizo desearle con más fuerza.

-Aquí no podemos hacerlo, querida -su boca se apartó de sus pechos y sus ojos, inflamados de deseo, encontraron los de ella.

-¿No... no podemos? -ella pestañeó.

-La playa es pública -sonrió tristemente-, y aunque está casi desierta, no he traído preservativos.

-Oh...

-Volvamos a casa y empecemos de verdad nuestra luna de miel -dijo mientras la daba otro profundo y ardiente beso-. Si tú quieres -añadió dulcemente al ver un asomo de duda en sus ojos-. La decisión es tuya, Serena. Si crees que no estás preparada, no pasa nada.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y al fin admitió que nunca había tenido la menor posibilidad de resistirse a él. Lo deseaba tanto, que no sabía cómo iban a poder llevarla a la casa sus temblorosas piernas. No entendía cómo él no se daba cuenta del amor que había en sus ojos cada vez que ella lo miraba.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor -susurró al fin.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó con la mirada fija en ella.

-Sí.

Darien se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano. No dijo nada. Tan sólo la miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Serena se preguntaba si él se regodeaba con su rendición, pero no vio ninguna señal de ello en su rostro.

Momentos después, él sacudió la arena de la ropa y se vistió.

Ella recogió el sujetador del bikini y, una vez vestida, caminó junto a él de vuelta a casa. No hablaron casi nada. Serena era consciente de la mano de Darien que buscaba la suya cuando el camino era lo bastante ancho, pero aparte de algún comentario sobre el paisaje, cada uno parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la casa, Darien sugirió que ella se duchara mientras él preparaba algo para comer.

-Pero... yo pensaba que tú querías... ya sabes -Serena lo miró perpleja.

-Y lo quiero -contestó mientras abría la puerta-, pero no has comido nada más que fruta en todo el día. No quiero que te desmayes.

Ella subió las escaleras, consciente de que él la seguía con la mirada.

-¿Serena?

-¿Sí?

Pareció que quisiera decirle algo, pero luego cambió de idea.

-No importa. Dúchate. Hablaremos después.

Ella sonrió temblorosa y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando bajó media hora después, Darien también se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Al entrar en la cocina, levantó la vista de la ensalada y del plato de queso y embutido que estaba preparando.

-¿Te apetece un poco de vino?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Saca esto a la terraza -dijo él mientras le pasaba dos copas de vino blanco-. Enseguida voy con la comida.

La terraza estaba rodeada de árboles y dominaba la piscina y el jardín. Había papagayos arco iris cerca y Serena empezó a buscar alguna señal de koalas en las ramas.

-¿Has encontrado alguno? -preguntó Darien.

-Todavía no -contestó mientras alcanzaba su copa. Le dio un sorbito y suspiró complacida-. Es un lugar tan maravilloso. Parece como si el bosque fuera una prolongación de la casa.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -Darien sonrió mientras alzaba su copa.

-¿Por el valor? -sugirió ella al cabo de un rato.

-No te pongas nerviosa, Serena -contestó él con dulzura-. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

-No puedo evitarlo -admitió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Confía en mí, Serena -Darien dejó su copa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-... sé lo que hago.

-Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te voy a defraudar. Has tenido millones de amantes. ¿Y sí yo... ya sabes... no te doy placer?

-Tanto como millones, no -sonrió él-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no quedaré satisfecho? Eres tan condenadamente sexy, que apenas puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. Sé que tú y yo juntos seremos dinamita. Casi exploto en la playa cuando tus dedos me estaban tocando.

Serena sintió calor. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir tan mujer. Sólo con que la mirara con esos ojos azul oscuro ella empezaba a temblar. La idea de que él la hiciera suya la excitaba tanto, que casi no podía mantenerse sentada en la silla.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que nunca hayas tenido un amante -le dio otro sorbo al vino.

-A los diecisiete años una íntima amiga mía contrajo una enfermedad venérea –le explicó mientras probaba la ensalada-. Lo pasó muy mal, y encima el chico le echó la culpa a ella y empezó a difundir rumores. Al final tuvo que cambiarse de instituto

-suspiró y añadió-, supongo que desde entonces siempre me ha dado miedo.

-Siempre he practicado el sexo seguro -dijo él mientras acariciaba su mano-. Insisto en ello sean cuales sean las circunstancias. No es justo para ninguno de los dos terminar con una enfermedad o un embarazo no buscado. Claro que puede haber accidentes, pero hoy en día hay medios para solucionarlos.

-Si sucediera un accidente -bajó la vista para no mirarlo a los ojos-... ¿qué se supone que esperas que haga al respecto?

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? -Darien reflexionó un momento antes de preguntar.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi educación ha sido bastante conservadora -dijo ella-. A veces el aborto parece la única opción, pero tener una hermana adoptiva me ha hecho ver que, aunque el bebé no sea deseado por sus padres biológicos, hay muchas personas deseosas de amarlo como si fuera suyo.

Darien la miró en silencio y reflexionó sobre la dulce y adorable sabiduría tras sus convicciones.

-Pero no te preocupes -añadió ella antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el plato-, tomo la píldora para regular mis ciclos. No habrá accidentes.

-Pero si los hubiera, no te pediría que hicieras algo que no quisieras -dijo él-.

Apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomaras.

-Gracias -Serena lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por su sinceridad.

Darien la observó jugar con la comida. Él mismo apenas la había probado.

-No comes nada -dijo tras un largo silencio.

-Por algún motivo, no tengo hambre...

-Yo sí -dijo él con deseo-, pero no de comida.

Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse. La besó tiernamente, y ella se estremeció de deseo ante su contacto.

A Serena le faltaba el aire cuando llegaron al dormitorio por el creciente nerviosismo y excitación ante lo que iba a suceder. La tensión se podía cortar cuando él cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta ella y la desvistió delicadamente.

Su mirada se posó en sus pechos, antes de acariciarlos con las manos. Su cuerpo presionaba tanto el de ella que casi no podía respirar. La soltó un instante para quitarse la ropa y arrojarla al suelo. Luego volvió a ella, quien tragó saliva al sentir que sus dedos aflojaban la braguita del bikini.

Entonces, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó antes de unirse a ella. Sus bocas se encontraron, primero suavemente y luego con creciente presión, transportando a Serena a un viaje de sensualidad que la cautivó. Su boca iba de la boca de ella hasta sus pechos y su lengua la inundó de calor por dentro.

Bajó un poco más y exploró el ombligo antes de proseguir hasta la suave maraña de rizos rubios que protegían su feminidad. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, separó los pliegues antes de saborearlos con su boca.

La sensación de su lengua hizo que a Serena se le arqueara la espalda y gimió con intenso placer, aferrándose con sus manos a los hombros de él.

-Relájate para mí, nena -le dijo dulcemente-. Déjate ir.

-No puedo...

-Sí puedes -dijo él-. Quiero darte placer.

-Pero es que quiero que... que entres en mí.

Darien volvió a subir con lentas y delicadas caricias, haciendo que el deseo de ella se hiciera casi insoportable. Cada caricia suya en los muslos, cada beso ardiente y húmedo en la cintura, y cada movimiento con la lengua en sus pechos la volvían loca de deseo. Y cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, él separó suavemente sus piernas para penetrarla con un dedo, esperando a que ella se sintiera cómoda antes de profundizar un poco más, facilitado por el deseo de ella de aceptarle más y más adentro.

-Dios mío -jadeó mientras se retorcía de placer.

-Estás tan caliente y húmeda -dijo él con voz profunda-. Estás lista para mí.

Se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche y buscó un preservativo. Se lo puso ante la atenta mirada de Serena, casi sin aliento, y volvió a colocarse encima.

-Si te duele, me dices que pare.

-Lo haré...

Se deslizó contra ella y la penetró parcialmente, esperando a que se acomodara a él antes de seguir.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? -insistió.

-Seguro...

Se movió con lentitud, controlándose mientras sus cuerpos se enroscaban. Sintió un respingo y se paró.

-¿Te duele?

-No... casi nada.

-Dios mío, Serena -gimió y empezó a retirarse-, no puedo hacerlo. No soporto hacerte daño.

-No me haces daño -Serena le sujetó para que no se moviera-. Me gusta. Me gusta sentirte. Por favor, no te pares -ella notó su lucha interior al mirarla-. Por favor, Darien, lo deseo. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Darien dudó, pero ella alzó sus caderas contra él y ya no pudo evitar la oleada que estalló al vaciarse en el suave y húmedo cuerpo de Serena. Intentó moverse despacio, pero ella no lo dejaba y con sus manos le empujaba las nalgas para aumentar el ritmo.

Luchó por controlarse, pero ella le apremiaba con pequeños gritos de placer a medida que las sacudidas le hacían penetrarla más profundamente, haciendo que su corazón se contrajera con sensaciones nuevas para él. Cambió de posición para que ella pudiera sentirle más y la acarició con sus dedos hasta llevarla a la cumbre del placer, sintiendo las contracciones de su orgasmo, que le condujeron a él al borde del precipicio. Sentía acelerarse el pulso de Serena a medida que ella se aproximaba al extasis con sus piernas enganchadas con fuerza a las suyas, esperando la tormenta de sensaciones que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

De repente, sucedió. Su profundo gemido y las convulsiones del cuerpo de Serena contra el suyo invadieron a Darien, disparando su propia liberación con una explosión de placer que le sobrecogió.

-¡Vaya! -suspiró ella cuando su corazón empezó a calmarse.

-¿Vaya? -Darien se tumbó a su lado y sonrió a Serena.

-Desde luego que vaya -ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Un poquito.

-Quería ir despacio -Darien frunció el ceño-. No quería hacerte daño.

-Estoy bien, Darien -le aseguró-, ha sido maravilloso. Estuviste maravilloso. Gracias por ser tan delicado conmigo.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú -le apartó un mechón de pelo y sus miradas se fundieron-. De alguna manera, lo he sentido diferente esta vez.

-¿Cómo? -la esperanza empezó a instalarse en el pecho de Serena y buscó en su rostro alguna evidencia de sus sentimientos.

-Siempre he experimentado el sexo como algo físico. Siempre he sido capaz de separarlo de mis emociones.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-No lo sé -Darien suspiró y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

Serena frunció el ceño. Otra vez se alejaba de ella. Serena sentía alzarse la barrera como si su intimidad le hubiera afectado más de lo que quisiera admitir, no sólo a ella sino también a sí mismo.

-¿Darien?

-Lo siento, Serena -Darien se volvió hacia ella sin ningún rastro de emoción en la cara-, sé que ha llegado la parte en que las mujeres esperáis recibir una declaración de amor, pero no puedo. Me gustaría, pero no puedo. No sería justo contigo. Lo siento.

-No esperaba eso de ti -Serena mintió: sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón-. Acepto las condiciones de nuestra relación.

-Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, Serena -la miró fijamente-. De verdad.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero Darien salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Serena se hundió con desesperación en la almohada. ¿Cómo encontraría el camino a su corazón?

**SE PASO ES UN INSENCIBLE ECHO A PERDER UN GRAN MOMENTO CON ESO DE QUE TE MERECES ALGO MEJOR QUE YO BESTIA INSENCIBLE…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 13**

SERENA NO volvió a verlo hasta tarde. Cuando bajó, él ya había recogido los platos y le había dejado una nota diciendo que había vuelto a la playa. Casi chocaron en la puerta. Darien la sujetó y la miró fijamente como si la viera por primera vez.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. No te oí llegar.

Darien miró sus labios, y luego sus ojos celestes.

Dejó caer los brazos y entró en el salón.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Serena.

-Creo que me ha dado mucho el sol -dijo Darien con una mueca.

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

-No, no necesito agua. Lo que necesito es que me miren la cabeza.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó de pie frente a él, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo él bruscamente-. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué? -le miró perpleja.

-Todo.

-¿Todo? -Serena estaba confusa.

-¡Dios! Ese día debía estar loco. Tenía que haberme imaginado que pasaría algo así.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Todo lo que haces me conmueve -la miró con furia-. Cada mirada tuya, cada sonrisa, incluso cada palabra. Todo me afecta.

-Lo siento... -dijo ella bajando la vista.

-He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida -Darien se acercó y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- evitando complicarme emocionalmente la vida y ha bastado un breve encuentro con una chispeante fanática del deporte para desarmarme por completo.

Serena lo miraba sin poder hablar y con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Sintió un atisbo de esperanza en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

-He decidido no volver a tocarte más -continuó Darien-. Estuvo mal lo que hice, pero no pude controlarme. Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi. Todavía te deseo, pero no puedo darte lo que te mereces, lo que esperas recibir, aquello a lo que tienes derecho como la maravillosa mujer que eres. Necesitas a alguien capaz de amar. Y yo no soy esa persona.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no eres esa persona? -preguntó ella.

-Serena, escucha -la sujetó por los hombros con una expresión de gravedad en los ojos-, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie -respiró profundamente-, ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que les dije a mis padres la noche en que murieron?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-Iban a salir a cenar. Mi padre esperaba en el coche y mi madre había vuelto para darme un último abrazo. Le dije que la quería -su voz se quebró-. Creo que era la primera vez que se lo decía, y le pedí que le dijera a mi padre que también le quería.

-Oh, Darien -dijo a punto de llorar.

-Cuando llegó la policía a casa, mi mundo se vino abajo. Si mi madre no hubiese vuelto para despedirse de mí, seguirían vivos. Pero volvió por mí y esos preciosos segundos que tardé en decirle que los quería a ella y a mi padre les costaron la vida. Desde entonces decidí no querer. Fue como apagar un interruptor en mi interior, y ya no sé dónde está.

-Debes darte tiempo. La enfermedad de tu tía abuela te ha hecho revivirlo todo. La pena aún sigue ahí... no te has enfrentado a tu pasado y ahora te está acechando.

-¡No quiero enfrentarme a mi pasado! -le espetó mientras la soltaba violentamente-. Ahora ya no serviría de nada.

-Pero tampoco desaparecerá sólo con que decidas ignorarlo. Estará siempre ahí. Acabarás siendo un viejo solitario sin pareja ni hijos que te quieran.

-No soportaría que mi hijo pasara por lo que yo pasé. No quiero correr ese riesgo. Perder a uno de los padres es lo peor que puede pasarle a un niño. Perder a los dos es indescriptible.

-No tiene por qué suceder. El que perdieras a tus padres en un accidente no quiere decir que a ellos les vaya a ocurrir lo mismo.

-Serena, eres la persona más dulce y adorable que conozco -dijo, sujetándola de nuevo por los hombros-. Si fuera capaz de amar a alguien, sería a ti. Pero no puedo fingir sentir algo que no siento.

-Yo te amo por los dos -Serena dejó que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro. Nadie la había conmovido tanto antes-. Al principio pensé que te odiaba, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, y yo no puedo ignorarlo.

-Somos una pareja extraña, ¿verdad? -Darien sonrió-. Tú tienes demasiado amor que dar y yo no tengo nada.

-Sí lo tienes, pero te niegas a admitirlo -dijo ella-. No te permites ser vulnerable. Y la vida es eso. Escondes tus sentimientos tras una fachada de cinismo y atacas a todo el que se te acerca. En eso basas tu imagen pública, pero yo sé que no eres así realmente. En tu interior, hay un hombre atento y sensible que tiene demasiado miedo de amar por si se vuelve a quedar solo.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres. Lo sé.

-Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres, Serena? -suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti -le abrazó desesperadamente-. El tiempo que tú quieras tenerme.

-¿Estás preparada para que te haga daño? -Darien se soltó y la miró a los llorosos ojos.

-Estoy preparada para ser vulnerable porque en eso consiste el amor.

-¿Aunque nunca encuentre ese interruptor en mi interior?

-No te preocupes -Serena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y acercó su boca a la suya-. Yo lo encontraré. Has estado buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Sus labios eran tan dulces, que él no pudo resistirse aunque su sentido común le dictaba que debía dejarla marchar antes de que el daño fuera irreparable. Se hundió en la calidez de su abrazo, perdiendo el control que nunca antes le había faltado. Serena le afectaba como nadie lo había hecho. Era como si ella aligerase esa carga que él transportaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

La tumbó sobre el sofá y le quitó el sarong para poderle lamer los pequeños, aunque perfectos, pechos. Sus gruñidos de placer dispararon sensaciones dentro de él. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y la tumbó el tiempo necesario para buscar un preservativo. Ella se retorció pidiendo más, y él se lo dio sin reservas. Le quitó el resto de la ropa y entró en ella con una única embestida que no pudo controlar.

Ella le recibió con una sedosa humedad e inundó su nariz con el delicado aroma de su femenina necesidad. Darien la forzó un poco más, esperando que no estuviera demasiado sensible después de la vez anterior, pero incapaz de bajar el ritmo. Sentía aumentar la presión a su alrededor y mezclarse con la de ella en un pulso erótico que se descontrolaba por segundos. Intentó controlarse, pero ella le correspondía todo el rato, arqueando su espalda en respuesta a cada nueva embestida de su cuerpo.

Sus gritos entrecortados eran la melodía que él había estado buscando toda su vida. Ella llegó arriba un poco antes que él, y la presión de su feminidad no le dejó a Darien ninguna elección salvo la de seguirla en un torrente de sensaciones que amenazaba con superarle. Sintió la explosión de su fuerza viva dentro de ella, se sintió vaciar como nunca antes había hecho.

Tardó largo rato en poder hablar, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

-¡Vaya...!

-¿Vaya? -Serena le sonrió.

-Desde luego eres una amante del tipo vaya -la besó en la punta de la nariz.

«A pesar de que no me ames», pensó Serena con tristeza.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho mientras jugaba con su cabello y pensaba si alguna vez sería capaz de contarle lo que hizo para forzar esa relación. La lascivia que sintió por ella desde el principio había eclipsado todo lo demás. No se había parado a pensar lo que sucedería si ella resultaba ser alguien especial. Y desde luego era alguien muy especial.

Darien nunca pensó que fuera posible querer a alguien sin reservas, pero, de algún modo, Serena había traspasado su muro emocional y había encontrado el camino a su corazón.

Le había confesado abiertamente que no podría esperar una declaración de amor de él. Pero, ¿y si ella tenía razón? A lo mejor no era capaz de reconocer lo que sentía por miedo a sufrir.

No había duda de que había sentido algo desde que la vio por primera vez: su desafiante desparpajo había llamado su atención, pero también su energía y su gran corazón, por no hablar de su pasión y ganas de vivir. Cada vez que lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos celestes, Darien sentía una punzada en el pecho. ¿Podría ser amor, la clase de amor que dura toda la vida?

A pesar de que lo odiaba, ella había accedido a casarse con él por su tía abuela. No lo había hecho por dinero, sino por su buen corazón.

Darien recordó los momentos amargos que había sufrido en el pasado; las mujeres que lo habían querido mucho más de lo que él era capaz de quererlas.

En cambio, Serena era una joven dispuesta a amarle incondicionalmente. Darien quería ser totalmente sincero con ella, pero se lo impedía la manera en que él había urdido su matrimonio. No había modo alguno de suavizarlo para que ella se sintiera menos ofendida. Había aniquilado su carrera de un plumazo y de una forma despreciable.

Todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Contestó sin alejar a Serena de su lado mientras la voz al otro lado le comunicabaa aquello que más temía oír, aunque llevaba meses preparándose para ello.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Serena cuando colgó.

-Mi tía abuela ha entrado en coma. No creen que salga de ésta -dijo con voz apagada y sin emoción alguna.

-Entiendo... -Serena bajó la cabeza.

-Tendremos que volver mañana por la mañana -dijo él mientras se alejaba antes de que Serena pudiera ofrecerle ningún consuelo. Darien se sentía sucio y se odiaba. Odiaba su vulnerabilidad respecto a ella. La vida le había vuelto a herir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Darien... cuánto lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-No -contestó al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo el muro entre ellos-. Cambiaré los billetes de avión. Vete a dormir. Pareces cansada.

-Pero si no estoy cansada -insistió Serena-. Quiero acompañarte en estos momentos.

-No quiero compañía -miró por la ventana-. Por favor deja que me enfrente a esto yo solo.

-No creo que debas estar solo -dijo ella con dulzura-. Quiero apoyarte y...

-¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir? -rugió-. He dicho que quiero estar solo.

-No puedes apartarme de tu lado -Serena no cedía a pesar del miedo que sentía-. Quiero estar contigo. Te amo. En esto consiste el amor, en apoyar y ayudar en los momentos difíciles.

-¡Déjame sólo, maldita sea! -la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta, empujándola fuera-. No te necesito. No necesito a nadie.

La puerta se cerró y Serena dejó caer los brazos, derrotada. Oyó el sonido de un vaso que se estrellaba contra la pared y luego el silencio. Un silencio vacío y doloroso que la desgarraba.

Subió arriba e hizo la maleta de Darien y luego la suya. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y contempló los anillos en sus dedos. Pronto habría terminado.

El ya no la necesitaba.

Su tía abuela estaba a punto de morir y la actuación llegaba a su fin. A pesar de lo que había dicho de prolongar su relación, ella sabía que su matrimonio temporal llegaba a su fin.

Darien apenas habló durante el viaje de vuelta a Sidney. No dejó de mirar por la ventanilla del avión durante todo el vuelo, ignorando a la azafata que le ofrecía un refresco.

Tras recoger el equipaje, se dirigieron a la unidad de cuidados paliativos. Serena lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero su rostro no mostraba ningún rastro de emoción.

Luna yacía sobre la cama y parecía que apenas respiraba.

Mientras Serena se quedaba junto a la cama, sujetando la mano de la anciana y deseando de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien, Darien hablaba con el médico.

Cuando volvió, ella le cedió el sitio para que pudiera estar cerca de su tía abuela. Él le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud y se sentó mientras sujetaba la mano de la enferma.

Serena se quedó detrás de él, acariciándole suavemente los hombros mientras Darien se inclinaba hacia delante para hablarle a su tía abuela.

-Estoy aquí, tía Lun. Serena y yo estamos aquí.

El día fue largo y el tiempo, cuyo paso marcaba un reloj en la pared, se hacía eterno.

Cinco días después seguía sin haber cambios en el estado de Luna. Darien pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en el hospital, sentado junto a la cama de su tía abuela hasta que llegaba la hora de emitir su programa de radio. Serena lo relevaba y acariciaba la mano de la anciana mientras escuchaba el programa de radio y se sorprendía de lo normal que parecía la voz de Darien. El espectáculo debe continuar», pensaba mientras observaba la débil respiración de su tía moribunda.

Nadie sabría jamás por lo que estaba pasando en su vida privada. Las bromas que gastaba a las personas entrevistadas y la música alegre que emitía no reflejaban el dolor para el que se preparaba en su interior. Hablaba de su luna de miel como si se tratara de la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, pero ella sabía que no era más que una actuación porque él no sentía eso por ella. Por lo menos había sido sincero. Algunos novios que había tenido le habían jurado amor eterno para luego largarse cuando ella no quiso acostarse con ellos.

Por lo menos Darien había sido sincero desde el principio. Le había explicado que la necesitaba para que actuara como su novia por el bien de la tía abuela y por el de las audiencias. No había fingido nada que no sintiese y, aunque resultaba descorazonador, ella se lo agradecía. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para que su amor por él curase la herida que tanto lo hacía sufrir, a lo mejor sí habría sido posible un futuro juntos.

-¿Cómo está? -susurró Darien cuando llegó más tarde.

-El médico acaba de pasar -Serena le dejó sitio junto a la cama-. Dijo que el pronóstico no era bueno, Darien -intentaba no llorar-. Cree que el final está próximo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa y duermes un poco? -Darien le acarició el cuello-. Llevas horas aquí.

-Estoy bien... no quería dejarla sola.

-Ahora estoy yo -dijo-. Llamaré a Netflye para que te lleve a casa.

-No, por favor, deja que me quede -protestó mirándolo a los ojos-. Por favor.

-Me quieres de verdad ¿a que sí? -su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de Serena mientras la miraba a los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Sí, te quiero -contestó ella temblorosa.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

-Serena -dijo, aclarándose la voz-, hay algo que debo decirte.

De repente el monitor conectado al pecho de Luna empezó a pitar. Su corazón fallaba.

Dos enfermeras y el médico entraron en la habitación, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Luna Chiba falleció a las siete y media de la tarde, acompañada por Darien y por Serena. Fue una muerte dulce y Serena se alegró de que no muriera sola. No podía evitar llorar, pero lo hizo en silencio para no hacer sufrir a Darien, que luchaba por mantener el control. Observó el temblor de su garganta y la rigidez de sus manos cuando al fin se separó de la cama.

Era tarde cuando se dirigieron al coche para volver a su casa, y Serena notaba que estaba agotado.

-Si estás demasiado cansado, puedo conducir yo -se ofreció.

-No, estoy bien -le dedicó otra sonrisa de gratitud impregnada de tristeza-. El trayecto es corto.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho esta semana -esperó a aparcar el coche y apagar el motor antes de volver a hablar con ella.

-Pero si no he hecho nada...

Le apartó un mechón de sus cabellos de la cara, y la ternura de ese gesto hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas de nuevo.

-Sí que lo has hecho -dijo con un tono de agotamiento-. Me has apoyado durante un momento muy duro. No sé cómo lo habría soportado sin ti.

-Siento tanto lo de tu tía abuela -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-Ella murió en paz y feliz gracias a ti. No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda.

-Me alegro de que me pidieras ayuda.

La miró largo rato sin hablar.

El pulgar de Darien acariciaba el labio inferior de Serena y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Te deseo, Serena.

-Yo también te deseo -susurró ella.

Darien salió del coche y la ayudó a bajar. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la guió hasta la casa, cerró la puerta y le dedicó una mirada tan ardiente de deseo y sensualidad, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir en el sitio.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó.

Ella obedeció y sus bocas se fundieron en un tórrido beso que reflejaba su mutuo deseo. Él interrumpió el beso para llevarla al dormitorio y tumbarla en la cama.

Ella vio cómo se desnudaba, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo excitado que ya estaba. Empezó a quitarse su propia ropa, sin grandes progresos hasta que él la ayudó a conseguirlo.

Sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, su boca los inundaba de besos ardientes y húmedos y los lamía haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda. Darien bajó cada vez más hasta que ella sintió su lengua contra sus sedosos pliegues, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El placer que le producía le hacía perder la cabeza y era imparable.

Surgió como una gigantesca ola: la levantó, la hizo rodar y la dejó caer de nuevo flotando en un mar de euforia.

Darien se incorporó y buscó un preservativo que se colocó antes de deslizarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

La penetró de una única y violenta embestida que la lanzó contra la almohada con un grito de placer mientras la llenaba por completo. Inició un ritmo enloquecedor y la llevó con él, saboreando su creciente deseo. Ella notó que se tensaba un instante antes de la última embestida, y oyó su profundo gruñido de satisfacción al vaciarse con unas pequeñas sacudidas que lanzaron oleadas de placer por toda su piel.

Serena le sostuvo junto a ella y escuchó su respiración volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Se preguntó cómo iba a vivir sin eso cuando terminara su relación.

Durante los últimos días, Serena le había sorprendido a menudo mirándola cuando él creía que ella no se daba cuenta. Incluso junto al lecho de muerte de su tía abuela, le había parecido que estaba a punto de decir algo importante. Serena se preguntaba qué era.

Seguramente estaría ensayando el discurso que tenía preparado para dar por finalizada su relación.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió otra posibilidad y sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho ante la súbita esperanza. También podría estar intentando decirle que la quería.

-Darien...

-Mmm...

-Estabas a punto de decirme algo justo antes... antes de que tu tía abuela falleciera -se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Él la miró a los ojos sin hablar. Tras una eternidad, se puso en pie y se vistió dándole la espalda.

-¿Darien? -ella se sentó en la cama con un vacío en el estómago-. Dijiste que era importante.

-No lo era -dijo en tono cortante mientras la miraba con rostro inexpresivo-. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para organizar el funeral.

-¿A estas horas? -Serena miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

Darien no contestó. Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Serena suspiró y se preguntó si iba a ser siempre así: ella intentando desesperadamente llegar hasta él con su amor, y él rechazándolo.

**VAYA HASTA QUE SERENA SE ATRAVIO A DECIRLE QUE LO AMA Y DARIEN SE SIENTE CULPABLE POR ALGO QUE NOO FUE SU CULPA TRISTE LO DE LA MUERTE DE LUNA Y AHORA QUE SERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIR DARIEN…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 14**

EL FUNERAL fue privado y Serena se sorprendió de lo bien que lo llevaba Darien, sabedora del sufrimiento que sentía por dentro. Los días previos al funeral, Darien mantuvo las distancias como un animal herido que no quiere que descubran su vulnerabilidad y se lame las heridas a escondidas. Sólo bajaba la guardia en la cama, y ella adoraba esos momentos en los que él se mecía y se estremecía en sus brazos, y por fin se relajaba tras vaciarse en ella mientras perdía el control tras llevarla junto a él hasta el paraíso.

Una semana después del funeral, Serena se despertó y le sorprendió mirándola con ojos pensativos.

-Hola... -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba los labios con el índice.

El sujetó su mano y le besó los dedos, provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo que le recordaron la pasión vivida la noche anterior. Darien la había llevado por un camino de sensualidad sin límites. Su cuerpo seguía sensible allí donde él la había embestido con toda su fuerza, como si intentara demostrar su deseo por ella de la manera más primitiva. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse un preservativo, tan descontrolada era su pasión, cuando la había penetrado desde detrás provocándola tal explosión de placer que creyó volverse loca.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó tras un tenso silencio.

-Me pregunto -dijo con una mueca- a cuántos hombres les están diciendo eso mismo ahora.

Darien intentaba sonreír, pero algo en su expresión inquietaba a Serena.

-Ya lo sé, pero supongo que a las mujeres nos gusta saber qué pasa por la cabeza de los hombres. Siempre pareces ocultarlo tan bien...

-Serena, tenemos que hablar -frunció el ceño mientras jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de sus rubios cabellos sin mirarla a los ojos-, ahora que mi tía abuela está muerta.

Serena sintió un dolor en el pecho. «Ha llegado el momento», pensó.

-Entiendo -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Tengo una reunión con mi productor y con el equipo esta mañana -la soltó y salió de la cama, se puso un albornoz y se giró para hablarle con tono distante-, y debo irme, pero me gustaría cenar contigo esta noche para hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

-¿Dónde te apetece cenar? -ella tragó saliva con dificultad-. ¿Quieres que reserve en algún sitio en particular?

-No, ya lo haré yo -contestó-. Tú estate lista a las siete y media. Si veo que se me hace tarde, le diré a Netflye que te recoja.

-Como gustes.

-Tenemos que hablar -sus ojos se posaron brevemente en los de ella-, lo sabes, Serena. Tu familia volverá pronto y no me gustaría que se hiciera una idea equivocada de nosotros.

-Lo sé...

Darien se marchó poco después, pero Serena aún tardó un rato en poderse levantar de la cama donde el aroma de su deseo la envolvía en algo parecido al consuelo: algo con lo que seguramente tendría que conformarse el resto de su vida.

La casualidad hizo que Serena se encontrara con Lita, su compañera del café, al volver de la peluquería. Había decidido mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en el inminente final de su relación con Darien.

-Serena -Lita parecía incómoda-... hoy he pensado mucho en ti.

-¿De verdad? -Serena percibió la expresión de su antigua compañera.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas con ese marido de ensueño? -preguntó Lita tras una pausa-. ¿Sigues locamente enamorada?

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? -Serena estaba a la defensiva.

-Serena -Lita la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a un lugar más apartado-, odio ser yo quien te lo diga, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo antes de que el daño sea mayor -respiró hondo-. Tu matrimonio con Darien Chiba es un completo fraude.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Serena intentó conservar la calma.

-Esta mañana escuché una conversación en el café -Lita miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie las oía- entre Darien y tu agente, Berjerait Moon.

Estaban muy cariñosos.

-¿Ah, sí? -Serena sintió un golpe en el pecho.

-Me quedé por ahí como si limpiara la mesa de al lado y oí algo que ojalá no tuviera que contarte, pero creo que debes saberlo.

-¿Qué oíste? -Serena luchaba contra las náuseas que la invadían.

-Darien Chiba hizo que te echaran de la compañía de teatro. También consiguió que te abandonara tu agente porque así no tendrías elección ni excusa para no aceptar el papel de su esposa que le permitiría asegurarse la herencia de su tía abuela. Al parecer, y según el testamento, si ella no aprobaba la esposa elegida por él, su enorme fortuna pasaría al hombre que mató a sus padres.

-Pero si nadie sabe lo de sus padres -Serena palidecía por momentos.

-Ya me lo imagino. Yo nunca había oído hablar de ellos, pero por la manera en que ellos hablaban supuse que era cierto. Al parecer, la tía abuela de Darien quería que éste perdonara al responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Siento haber sido yo quien te lo haya dicho -continuó Lita-, pero creo que debías saberlo. Mira, yo sé que lo quieres, pero no puedes permitir que te haga esto. Se casó contigo por dinero, Serena. Ahora que su tía abuela ha fallecido, se deshará de ti. Él no te quiere. Yo pensaba que sí, todo el mundo lo pensaba. Su actuación merece un Oscar. Te utilizó para sus propósitos.

-Gracias por contármelo -a Serena le costó hablar.

-Ojalá no lo hubiese oído -Lita la miró con pena-. Dios, Serena, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a hacer lo que mejor sé hacer -Serena se irguió orgullosamente-, actuar.

-¿Actuar?

-Espera y verás, Lita -dijo Serena-. Darien Chiba no va a salirse con la suya y arruinar mi carrera.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus sentimientos?

-Lo mismo digo.

-Si me necesitas, dímelo -Lita la miró inquieta-. Es un bastardo, Serena, un bastardo sin corazón.

-Lo sé -masculló Serena-, pero no voy a darle la satisfacción de pisotearme. Aunque tenga que poner en práctica todas mis dotes de actriz, voy a enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidará.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a tomar la iniciativa -miró a su amiga a los ojos-, eso haré.

-¿Quieres decir que acabarás con vuestro matrimonio antes de que él pueda hacerlo?

-Puede que, según Darien, no sirva para el papel de mujer fatal -Serena sonrió a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía-, pero si hay un papel para el que he nacido es el de yo nunca te quise.

-Pero tú sí lo quieres ¿verdad?

-Soy actriz, Lita -le recordó Serena-. Y si no soy capaz de engañarle, más me valdrá volver a la escuela y estudiar otra carrera.

-¿Como cuál?

-Pues no sé -Serena pensó un rato-. Puede que trabajar en un café no esté tan mal.

-Ni lo pienses -Lita la abrazó-. Has nacido para actuar. Pero aún no has tenido tu oportunidad.

A Serena no le quedaba otra que contarle a Amy la verdad, pues en cuanto su antigua compañera de piso abriera la puerta, vería la desesperación dibujada en su rostro.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó Amy después de que Serena le contara todo-.

Pensaba que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Está enamorado de sí mismo, no de mí -dijo Serena furiosa.

-Pero ¿y si Lita no escuchó bien? Un café es un sitio ruidoso. Suele haber varias conversaciones y el sonido de fondo de platos y tazas -dijo Amy-. Le debes a Darien por lo menos una oportunidad para explicarse.

-Esta noche cenamos juntos -la informó Serena-. Esta mañana antes de marcharse me dijo que quería hablar sobre nuestro futuro. Eso sólo puede querer decir una cosa.

-Ya veo -el rostro de Amy se entristeció.

-No le daré la satisfacción de decir que hemos terminado. Le voy a pedir el divorcio.

-Tu habitación sigue libre -dijo Amy-. Puedes volver cuando quieras.

-Gracias, Amy. Me voy a hacer las maletas. Las traeré en cuanto acabe. Sólo quiero decirle a Darien Chiba lo que pienso de él y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-No olvides lo que sucedió la última vez que dijiste eso -dijo Amy con ironía-. La venganza no siempre compensa. Serás tú quien resulte herida.

-No permitiré que vea hasta qué punto me ha herido. Ya verás, Amy -Serena se frotó los ojos-. Va a ser la actuación de mi vida.

**UPSS LO QUE LE DIJO LITA VA A PRECIPITAR LAS COSAS Y CREO QUE YA NO IMPORTA LO QUE DARIEN QUERIA DECIRLE PUES ELLA YA TOMO UNA DECISIÓN…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 15**

SERENA ACABABA de terminar de hacer las maletas cuando Mina llamó por teléfono. Estaba de vacaciones con unos amigos en la isla griega de Santorini.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por mí -dijo Mina-. Lo pasé muy mal. Hubo un momento en que pensé que no saldría de allí. El dinero que enviaste sirvió para liberar a quince personas. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

-Bueno, para eso están las hermanas -dijo con ironía-, para hacer sacrificios. Tú ya has hecho unos cuantos por mí.

-¿Y qué tal tu maravilloso marido?

-Está -Serena dudó si debía estropear las vacaciones de su hermana con el anuncio del próximo divorcio-... voy a salir a cenar con él esta noche. Tengo unas ganas locas.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Serena, porque te mereces ser feliz. Siempre has ayudado a los demás. Es hora de que te traten como a una reina. Te quiero hermana. Volveré en un par de semanas y gracias otra vez por no decirle nada a nadie. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres la mejor.

-Yo también te quiero, Mina. No te pongas a salvar ballenas ni bosques de camino a casa. Simplemente vuelve conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Trato hecho! -dijo Mina.

Poco después volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esa vez era la antigua agente de Serena para proponerle una prueba para un papel que podría interesarle.

-Creía que estabas demasiado ocupada para representarme -dijo Serena sin ocultar su amargura.

-Sí, bueno, esto es algo distinto y más permanente. Pensé que ya que estás libre, podría interesarte. Es perfecto para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Consiste en trabajar con niños enfermos en un hospital. Parece divertido y el sueldo es bueno. Sólo tienes que entretenerles un par de horas al día: leerles cuentos y hacer algunos trucos de magia. A ti se te dan bien los niños. La prueba es mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el patio de la iglesia de la Avenida Boronia.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré. Pero sigo sin saber por qué...

-Genial, te recomendaré. Buena suerte.

-Berjerait -Serena empezó a hablar pero su agente la interrumpió con la excusa de una llamada importante.

-Lo siento, Serena, tengo que dejarte. Ya me contarás qué tal te ha ido. Adiós.

Minutos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar. A Serena no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Darien al otro lado para decirle que Netflye pasaría a recogerla más tarde.

-Lo siento, Serena -dijo-, pero tengo que tratar ciertos asuntos legales sobre la herencia de mi tía abuela. Ahorraremos tiempo si Netflye te lleva al restaurante. He reservado para las siete y media y espero no llegar muy tarde.

-¿Por qué no cenamos en casa? -sugirió ella pensando que lo que le iba a decir no debía ser escuchado por nadie más.

-No, le he dado un par de días libres a Petzai porque su hijo está enfermo. No te preocupes, llegaré lo antes posible. Por cierto ¿qué tal has pasado el día?

-Muy bien -mintió-. He ido a la peluquería y de compras. Hasta me he comprado un vestido para esta noche.

-Parece que tienes ganas de verme -dijo él ante el alegre tono de su voz.

-Pues claro que sí -dijo ella-. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. No puedo esperar.

-¿Qué me tienes que contar? -preguntó Darien tras una pausa.

-Es una sorpresa -contestó-. Te veo esta noche.

-Serena...

El timbre de la puerta fue la excusa perfecta para colgar:

-Uy, tengo que irme. Alguien llama a la puerta.

-Es un regalo para ti -dijo él-. Espero que te guste.

-Qué encanto -masculló-. Te veré después. Adiós.

Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró con un mensajero de la floristería que llevaba un ramo enorme de rosas rojas de tallo alto y una cajita envuelta en papel rosa y atado con un lazo blanco.

-¿La señora Serena Chiba?

-Soy yo -dijo ella mientras pensaba: «pero no por mucho tiempo».

-Son para usted -le entregó su regalo y sonrió-. Nunca había conocido a alguien famoso. ¿Me da su autógrafo?

-¿Mi autógrafo? -se sorprendió.

-Sí. A mis hijos les encantó aquello que hizo con el cachorro y el papel higiénico. Menuda alegría se llevarán cuando sepan que la he conocido en persona.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Serena con una sonrisa tras dejar el ramo y escribir sobre un papel una dedicatoria para los hijos del repartidor y dibujar una carita sonriente al lado de cada uno de los nombres.

-Mi mujer nunca se pierde el programa de su marido -dijo-. Ella piensa que lo de ustedes dos es lo más romántico que jamás haya sucedido.

-Sí... desde luego.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Encantado de conocerla.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó ella.

En cuanto se hubo marchado el repartidor. Serena despegó la tarjeta del ramo, la sacó de su sobrecito y leyó el mensaje: Espero que te guste. Te veré esta noche. Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño y abrió la caja en cuyo interior había un maravilloso collar de perlas sobre un lecho de terciopelo azul.

La rabia se acumulaba en su interior. Sin duda alguna era un regalo de despedida: un estúpido ramo de rosas y un carísimo collar de perlas para intentar suavizar el golpe.

Entró en la cocina y buscó unas tijeras. Volvió al salón y, una a una, cortó el capullo de cada rosa dejando únicamente los tristes y descabezados tallos.

Después rompió el collar de perlas y dejó que éstas rodaran por el suelo de mármol con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

«Seguramente tardará meses en encontrarlas todas.», pensó.

Serena llevó las maletas a casa de Amy y dejó allí su coche. Tomó un taxi de vuelta a casa de Darien y se arregló para la cena. Ya estaba lista cuando Netflye llegó. Le siguió hasta el coche después de cerrar la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

-Está usted preciosa esta noche, señora Chiba -dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el coche-. El señor Chiba se va a caer de espaldas cuando la vea.

-Eso pretendo -le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-. No quiero que piense que está casado con una mujer sin gusto ni estilo.

-Es usted la esposa perfecta para él, si me permite que se lo diga -dijo Netflye tras arrancar el coche-. El señor Chiba lo ha pasado mal, pero desde que usted entró en su vida he notado verdaderos cambios. No habría soportado tan bien la muerte de su tía abuela sin su ayuda.

-Gracias, Netflye -dijo mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de llorar.

El restaurante estaba en el puerto, en Rushcutters Bay, y aunque abarrotado, Darien había reservado una mesa apartada del resto.

Serena estaba ya sentada con una copa de champán en la mano, y ensayaba mentalmente su actuación, cuando Darien llegó. Ella le observó intercambiar unas palabras con el maitre antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Sus oscuros ojos azules se fundieron con los de ella.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la mesa donde Serena estaba sentada mientras Darien depositaba un beso sobre su frente antes de sentarse frente a ella. Serena aguantó la respiración cuando su mirada se posó en el cuello desprovisto de joyas.

-¿Recibiste mi regalo? -preguntó él.

-Sí, gracias. Son... preciosas.

-No te las has puesto.

-No atinaba con el cierre -dijo-, y tenía miedo de que se me cayeran si no lo cerraba bien.

Pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta y sonrió cuando el camarero llevó la carta.

-¿Qué tal tu reunión? -preguntó ella después de que Darien hubiera encargado una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon.

-Bien -contestó-. Sólo tenía que firmar algunos papeles.

-¿Y la reunión de esta mañana con tu productor?

-Pues... bien -esperó a que el camarero sirviera el vino antes de contestar.

Serena le observó jugar con la copa de vino, mirando fijamente su contenido.

-Esta mañana me ha llamado mi agente.

-¿De verdad? -dijo mientras probaba el vino.

-Sí. Al parecer me ha encontrado trabajo. ¿No es genial?

Darien desvió su mirada y se inclinó hacia atrás para que el camarero les sirviera el pan.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya no le interesaba -siguió ella una vez se hubo marchado el camarero-. Perdí mucha confianza en mí misma cuando Jedaite me despidió, pero parece que piensa que tengo algo de talento.

-Nadie puede poner en duda tu talento -dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos-. Nunca debí haber escrito esa crítica. Dios sabe que no he dejado de lamentarlo.

-No, nunca debiste -dijo ella-. Y hay más cosas que nunca debiste hacer ¿verdad, Darien?

La miró un instante con creciente temblor en la garganta.

-Serena, estamos aquí porque debo confesarte algo. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero nunca pensé que fuera a sentir lo que siento. No lo vi venir. Supongo que no quise verlo.

Serena le dejó hablar. Sus dedos agarraban la copa de vino con fuerza. Su furia crecía tanto, que casi ni escuchaba lo que él decía. Sólo quería soltar su parte y acabar cuanto antes, sin darle la oportunidad de herirla más.

-No creo que sea justo continuar nuestra relación sobre los mismos términos que al principio -dijo-. Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte la verdad sobre cómo urdí nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Te refieres a cómo obligaste a Jedaite a despedirme de la obra? -era la señal que había estado esperando.

-¿Ya lo sabías? -Darien frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Y también sé que le dijiste a Berjerait que dejara de representarme para obligarme a actuar para ti -continuó-. Nunca tuvo nada que ver con las audiencias ¿verdad? Era más bien para asegurarte tu herencia. Admito que fuiste astuto, y si yo fuera la ingenua idiota que al parecer crees que soy, me lo habría tragado.

Darien la miraba sin poder hablar mientras ella continuó:

-Verás, Darien, sé lo que te proponías. Y decidí darte una lección. Pensaste que yo no era capaz de actuar, pero al final resulta que te he engañado, a ti y a todo el mundo, con mi convincente actuación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Darien entornó los ojos.

-No estoy enamorada de ti, Darien -le sonrió inocentemente-. Y tampoco era virgen. ¿Qué te parece mi actuación? Brillante ¿No crees? Te lo tragaste. ¡Dios, cómo me he reído de ti! Pensabas que no sabía actuar, pero vaya si sé actuar.

-Eres una zorra -le espetó Darien con la furia reflejada en sus ojos-. Una pequeña zorra mentirosa. Y yo que me sentía culpable por haberte utilizado.

-Tú no me utilizaste -dijo mirándolo con desprecio-. Yo te utilicé a ti. Conseguí mi salto hacia la fama. Ahora me paran para pedirme autógrafos. ¿Qué te parece? Y todo gracias a ti. Supongo que debería darte las gracias por darle a mi carrera el empujón que necesitaba, pero ¿sabes qué? Voy a dedicarte un brindis -se levantó y alzó la copa de vino tinto-. Por el final de nuestro matrimonio temporal -le sonrió triunfante-. Salud, Darien. Gracias por los recuerdos: viviré de ellos durante años –dijo al tiempo que vertía la copa de vino en el regazo de Darien.

La salida fue una de sus mejores. Saludó a todas las mesas con una sonrisa triunfal y tomó un taxi a la puerta del restaurante.

Su última imagen de él fue la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, mientras se ponía en pie con los pantalones cubiertos de vino, como si alguien acabara de apuñalarle.

-Eh, yo la conozco -el taxista la miraba por el espejo retrovisor-. La vi el otro día en el periódico. Es usted famosa ¿verdad?

-Sí -sonrió Serena-, lo soy, pero ¿sabe una cosa? No es tan genial como la gente cree.

Serena estalló en llanto.

**UFFF CREO QUE SERENA SI SE PASO UN POCO POR QUE CREO QUE DARIEN LE IBA A CONFESAR QUE LA AMABA…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Melanie Milburne**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Precio de una mujer**

**-** **Melanie Milburne****–**

**CAPITULO 16**

VAYA! ¡Por fin una prueba! -exclamó Amy al día siguiente-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Berjerait lo ha organizado todo -dijo Serena mientras daba los últimos retoques a las orejas de silicona de su disfraz de duende.

-Pensaba que ya no era tu representante.

-Puede que le remordiera la conciencia porque me llamó y me dijo que yo era la persona ideal.

-¿Un duende? -Amy miró las orejas puntiagudas de Serena.

-Pero no uno cualquiera -dijo Serena-, si me dan el trabajo, seré oficialmente el Duende del Dolor.

-¿El duende del dolor? -Amy arrugó la nariz-. Eso suena muy raro.

-No. Es genial -dijo Serena-. El duende del dolor visita a los niños enfermos del hospital; les lee cuentos y les entretiene. Hasta tengo una cajita de polvos de duende ¿ves? -espolvoreó algunos por la habitación-. Y una varita -la agitó unos segundos y deseó en secreto que llevara a su vida el milagro que esperaba.

-Tienes razón -contestó Amy-, suena genial. ¿A qué hora es la prueba?

-Tengo que irme ya -consultó su reloj-. Deséame suerte.

Serena entró en la iglesia y una mujer le hizo leer un conocido cuento infantil.

Ella lo hizo con voz clara y alegre.

-Gracias, estupendo -la interrumpió la mujer-. Es usted perfecta. Puede empezar esta tarde. Le daré los horarios de visita. La paga consta de un fijo más gastos de desplazamiento.

-¿No quiere que haga nada más? -Serena leyó la hoja que le entregó la mujer-. ¿Esto es todo?

-No hace falta. Es usted perfecta. El empleo es suyo. Viene muy recomendada.

Al volver al piso de Amy, Serena pensaba que aquélla era la prueba más sencilla que había realizado nunca.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -preguntó Amy.

-Me han dado el trabajo -contestó Serena algo contrariada.

-¿Y qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta. ¿No era lo que esperabas?

-No lo sé -contestó-... tengo una sensación rara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta la pinta que tiene?

-No es eso -contestó-. Es un trabajo de ensueño. Me pagan para hacer felices a los niños, pero...

-Aún piensas en él, ¿verdad? -preguntó Amy.

-Intento no hacerlo...

-Le escuché por la radio -dijo Amy.

-¿Sigue en su línea mordaz? -Serena estaba tensa.

-Pues en realidad, no.

-¿De qué habló?

-De nada especial. Puso un montón de canciones románticas en lugar de su música habitual.

-Intenta dar lástima -resopló Serena-. Eso aumentará su popularidad a máximos históricos.

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo Amy-. Pero de todos modos leí en el periódico que no va a renovar su contrato con la emisora.

-Claro que no -dijo Serena con cinismo-, ahora es asquerosamente rico.

-No según su artículo de esta mañana -dijo Amy-. Ha entregado la herencia de su tía abuela a una obra benéfica para niños.

-¿Tienes aún ese periódico? -Serena miraba fijamente a Amy.

-Tiene que estar por ahí -Amy al fin lo encontró-. Aquí lo tienes.

Serena leyó la columna con el corazón palpitando en su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Amy-. Parece como si te fueras a desmayar.

-No... estoy bien -se obligó a sonreír-. Sólo estoy nerviosa por mi primer día en el hospital.

Serena llegó al hospital y pasó un par de horas leyendo y jugando con los pequeños pacientes. Nunca se imaginó lo gratificarte que era ver iluminarse el rostro de un niño ante su presencia. Era el mejor papel que había tenido nunca.

«Si alguien pudiera espolvorear unos polvos de duende sobre mí para quitarme el dolor», pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia la cama del siguiente niño.

-¿Eres un duende de verdad? -preguntó un niño de grandes ojos marrones.

-Claro que lo soy -aseguró Serena-. ¿Ves mi cajita de polvos mágicos? Con ellos quito el dolor.

-¿De verdad funciona? -la miró escéptico.

-¿Qué tal va tu dolor desde que he llegado? -preguntó ella.

-Ni siquiera he pensado en él -contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? -ella sonrió-. Para eso he venido.

La siguiente paciente era una niña sometida a quimioterapia por una leucemia mieloide aguda. Serena se conmovió ante la pequeña y frágil figura sin pelo. Se llamaba Mina, como su hermana.

-Es el diminutivo de Minako -explicó la niña-, pero como no sé escribirlo, prefiero Mina.

-Te entiendo -dijo Serena-. Tengo una hermana que se llama Minako. Siempre la llamamos Mina.

-Yo no tengo hermanas -contestó la niña-. Tengo un hermano, pero sólo tiene dos años.

-Debe de ser duro estar aquí dentro -dijo Serena-. He oído que tus padres viven en el campo, en una granja y que no pueden venir a verte a menudo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo la niña-. ¿De verdad tienes poderes mágicos?

-Puedo quitar el dolor con un movimiento de mi varita mágica -Serena se sentía una estafadora, pero algo en los ojos azul oscuro de la niña le recordaba a Darien-. Pero sólo funciona si de verdad quieres que deje de doler.

-Ahora mismo no me duele, pero estoy triste porque mis padres no vienen a menudo -dijo Mina-. ¿Crees que tu varita podría hacer algo?

-Yo vendré siempre que me necesites -Serena tenía el corazón en un puño y luchaba por no llorar-. Puedo leerte, ver películas contigo, o simplemente sentarme a charlar.

-¿De verdad? -los ojos de la niña brillaban como diamantes-. Ya me siento mejor.

Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a verme. Ya no echo tanto de menos a mi mamá.

-¿Sabes qué, Mina? -Serena besó tiernamente la frente de la niña-. Soy mucho mayor que tú, pero a veces echo de menos a mi mamá. Eres una niña muy valiente.

-No tanto -confesó Mina-. Por las noches lloro un montón.

Serena estuvo a punto de confesarle que ella también, pero se contuvo.

Poco después, llegó una enfermera para informarle sobre un paciente en una habitación privada que la necesitaba especialmente.

-Es toda una tragedia -dijo la enfermera en tono grave-. No creo que pueda hacer mucho por él, pero merece la pena intentarlo.

-¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó Serena casi sin voz.

-El corazón -contestó la enfermera sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Tiene una enfermedad congénita? -preguntó Serena.

-La padece desde pequeño -dijo la enfermera-, pero se ha agravado recientemente.

Serena llamó a la puerta y pasó. Se encontró a Darien sentado en la cama. Dio un paso atrás, pero Darien saltó de la cama y la agarró antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-No te vayas, Serena, quiero hablar contigo.

-Suéltame, grandísimo... -estaba tan furiosa, que no se le ocurría un adjetivo lo bastante insultante-. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Cómo has podido? Me encanta este trabajo, y ahora descubro que, como todo lo relacionado contigo, no es más que un fraude.

-Tenía que verte -dijo él-. Necesito que sepas lo mucho que te amo. Y este trabajo es de verdad.

-¿Es...estás seguro? -ella lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos y el corazón desbocado.

-Sí, Serena, estoy seguro. El puesto es tuyo.

-Me refería a... la parte -Serena no dejaba de mirarlo que me quieres y eso...

-Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi -Darien sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí-, pero fui demasiado estúpido para reconocerlo. No me gustaba ser tan vulnerable. Te amo. No me imagino la vida sin ti. Cuando volví a casa tras la cena, estaba tan enfadado contigo que tardé un poco en comprender cómo te sentías por las pistas que me dejaste.

-¿Te refieres a las rosas y las perlas?

-Luna debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba por lo que hiciste con sus preciosas perlas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Serena se llevó la mano a la garganta-. ¿Eran de tu tía abuela?

-Te las dejó en su testamento. Valen una pequeña fortuna. 0 mejor dicho, lo valdrán si soy capaz de encontrarlas todas y volver a ensartarlas.

-Estaba tan enfadada... -lo miró avergonzada-. Pensé era el premio de consolación por el final de nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Podrás perdonarme por lo que hice? -preguntó él-. Estoy muy arrepentido. Te deseaba tanto, que no reparé en nada para conseguirte. Y en cuanto a la herencia de mi tía abuela, nunca la quise para mí, pero no soportaba la idea de entregársela al hombre que mató a mis padres. Mi tía abuela tenía razón: ya es hora de dejar atrás el pasado y perdonar al pobre hombre.

-Entonces todo arreglado -dijo ella-. Tampoco era la adecuada para ese papel. Llevo toda mi vida buscando algo diferente, y hoy lo he encontrado por fin -lo miró a los ojos llena de esperanza-. ¿En serio este trabajo es de verdad?

-Claro que lo es -dijo él-. Llevo años pensando en algo así. Poco después de la muerte de mis padres, pasé una semana ingresado. Aún me acuerdo de lo solo que me sentía y del miedo que pasé. Me juré que algún día intentaría hacer algo por los niños enfermos.

-Y te convertiste en el principal benefactor de una obra de caridad infantil –ella sonrió-, a pesar de que pretendes no ser capaz de amar.

-Tú me has enseñado a amar, Serena -dijo él-, y no sólo eso, me has enseñado a admitirlo. Si no me hubieras arrojado esa taza de café por encima, puede que hubiera acabado mis días solo. Nadie me ha impresionado tanto como tú. En cuanto te miré a los ojos, estuve perdido. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas me agobié mucho. Me sentía tan culpable por lo que te había hecho, que nunca imaginé que pudieras perdonarme.

-Claro que te perdono: te amo. Creo que también me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi, pero tenía mis motivos para casarme contigo, que no tenían nada que ver con mis sentimientos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Mina estaba metida en un lío en Sudamérica. Necesitaba urgentemente dinero, y tu proposición era la manera ideal de resolver sus problemas.

-¿Entonces aceptas seguir casada conmigo de verdad? ¿Sin actuar?

-Nunca actué -Serena le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y dos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes qué, cariño? -dijo él mientras sus bocas se encontraban-. Yo tampoco.

**Melanie Milburne - El precio de una mujer**

**HAHAHA ME ENCANTO LA PARTE DE QUE EL PACIENTE ESTABA ENFERMO DEL CORAZON… QUE HERMOSO FINAL…**


End file.
